


Searching for love... Finding a best friend first

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: What if there were two more girls that a part of the original VK's. One a daughter of Anastasia the other a daughter of Hades. No one expects them to find companionship of a best friend in each other. They each fall in love with two of the villain kids. One finds the love in the sweetness and geekiness of Carlos the other for the young thief who quite literally stole her heart.  All told from the daughter of Anastasia, Arianna's point of view.





	1. Prologue\Meeting the gang

_Hi there!! My name Arianna Tremaine, but all my best friends nicknamed me Aria cause I love music. I am the daughter of the Evil Stepsister Anastasia Tremaine. Luckily I didn't inherit the horrible singing and sang like my Aunt Cinderella.Though to be perfectly honest that only made my mother hate me even more. I have the five best friends in the entire world. Their names are Hailey daughter of Hades, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos the son of Cruella De Vil (Iv'e had the biggest crush on him since I met him almost nine years ago.) Mal daughter of Maleficent,  and Jay son of Jafar._

_We've only had each other for all the years they saved me from being picked on by Uma's crew of her, Harry Hook son of Captain Hook, Gil son of the most infuriating villain Gaston, and Uma herself a daughter of the Sea Witch Ursula. I remember this day vividly, I had just started a new school year and always got picked on by Uma's gang of "pirates" because I was a week villain and had no means of defending myself. Suddenly I saw a flash of black, blue, white with red and black, purple and a long haired kid with a red beanie cap._

_They got rid of the pirates and sent them away. Overtime they became the greatest group of friends I could ever ask for, welcoming me into their small group as the sixth member and always having my back first and foremost._

_I don't have the greatest relationship with my mother in the entire world because she always yelled at me and made me do chores I wasn't that keen on doing. Luckily, she didn't care what I did outside of school or at nighttime so as soon as she fell asleep for the night I would creep passed her giant bedroom and sneak out the door where Hailey, Evie, Carlos, Mal and Jay would all be waiting for me. I had a really good relationship with my father before one day he just vanished one night he's tucking me into bed and the next one gone. I only really have two things left from my father a plastic flower crown that I wear pretty much everywhere I go and a WalkMan. A WalkMan is my favorite thing besides my friends, it was programed by my father to have all of his old favorite songs that I still love to this day plus a cassette tape of my very own that Carlos had created for my birthday full of every musical  theater song that I love._

_I loved that feeling of belonging to a gang or a group, especially one that only pulled minor pranks on people and stole to survive, and not bully people like Uma's pirates do._

_The worst fight in our entire friendship is not until our later years in high school freshman year. Hailey was my best friend for a really long time, the longest we didn't talk to each other, one entire week. The cause was yet again a member of Uma's "crew" her first mate and right hand man Harry Hook. Hailey fell for Harry faster than any of us saw it coming, he noticed and asked her out and before any of us knew knew what was happening at all, they were dating. Harry actually wasn't that bad of boyfriend, he still allowed her to have her own life, but I was feeling just a little bit unnerved by him at first. I eventually just told them both what I was feeling and they were extremely kindhearted about the whole thing. That was what led to me and Harry actually becoming pretty solid friends and still remain to be. Outside of my own group of friends he's the only other friend I have. He eventually abandoned being a member of Uma's gang of pirates after she came after me Hailey got ambushed by her crew on the one night they didn't tell him the plan. Afterwards he made sure me and Hailey were just as good at sword fighting as he was. I grew to love Harry like having a slightly older brother and me his younger sister. I have a really hard time making new friends and relating to my peers. See I have this condition called Aspergers that limits my social standing with people, it makes it so I have a harder time relating to people in general._

 

_Later that year me and all my friends were accepted into Auradon Prep school across the water from the isle. Finally a free one way ticket out of hell itself, no offense to Hailey her place is actually really kind of awesome, just take Pain and Panic out of that scenario and we're pretty much golden._

_All my friends and I were ecstatic about leaving our horrible home lives, especially me and Carlos. We got the rotten stick, mothers with tempers that loved to take it out on their children. We actually grew up living in the same rotten apartment building, he and his mother right below myself and mine. It wasn't surprising most nights to hear screaming coming from one or both homes, if it was a lucky night though, they would just fall right to sleep allowing myself and Carlos to sneak out and join our friends down at the river._

_I hoped that once we moved to our new school, things would be better. I mean not seeing my mother everyday was definitely a plus side to the equation. I could finally take a music class and get tips on my vocal and piano skills that my mother had never approved of simply because it was something she couldn't do._

As we got onto the limo to go to our brand new school as the first Villain Kids to ever attend and I saw the blue sky that for once wasn't foggy like on the isle but completely clear apart from a few scattered clouds. I tapped Hailey's shoulder and took out her earbud for my WalkMan.

"Look it's the sky!! It really is bright blue, told you."  I said bumping her elbow.

"Yeah, it is. Hang on I'm just going to send a picture to Harry." She told me nudging me to move out of her picture space. Hailey loved taking picture's of practically anything she could get her hands on. I always joked with her that she could make a career out of it someday.

"Oh,  tell him I said hi. How's that going to work by the way I saw him kiss you at the bridge?" I asked her gently hoping not to make her upset. See her and Harry were forced to breakup because of the long distance between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost where we had all grown up. A few days before she came knocking on my bedroom window at night, telling me she was on her way for her last date with Harry. Apparently that didn't happen though so I I was curious as to what had happpened.

"We're going to try long distance, it was Harry's which is actually going a lot to be better for both of us I think. I miss him already though. I wish he could come with us." She explained to me with a wince at the sound of telling me this news.

"That's Fantastic!! So he took my advice for once in his life. I know you really loved him, he turned out to be a really great friend to me. But hey, I never expected in any universe fairy tale or otherwise I would forgive him after all the years of torment that he and Uma did to me. He's actually grown up a lot since we were kids. Hey, be completely what was it that sold you on him? Was it the accent?" I asked her teasingly. It felt so good to have her back, that week of not speaking to her was the longest of my life.

"Alright, yes you caught me that was the only reason why I dated him for almost two whole years." Hailey proclaimed in her sarcastic voice accompanied by an eye roll , which she inherited from her father.

"Honestly what really sold me on him was his personality. Like you said, he grew up to be a really nice gentlemen." She finished with one of her slight smiles.

As the limo came  to a stop I wondered what new adventures me and my best friends would have in the coming year.     

 


	2. Roomies with my best friend?!

As me and Hailey plus the rest of our crew got inside the school we marveled at the sights I saw the fencing class and instantly thought that would be for me. Hailey never really got into sword-fighting that much to Harry's dismay but she really was better at archery for defending herself. We also walked past the music room, and I instantly fell in love the minute I saw the grand piano at the front of the classroom. I heard the click of a device and knew Hailey had taken yet another picture to jokingly send to Harry, I couldn't care less even as my friends laughed at my enthusiasm towards something so simple. Until, Carlos and Jay walked past the bakery they also had inside of the school then I was laughing at them, for payback reasons.

"If you children will follow me please, I will lead you towards the dorms here. I will tell you your roomies or roommates. Evie and Mal will be first door to your left, Carlos and Jay will be in the first room in the boys section on the other side, and Arianna and Hailey will be rooming together in this room right here." As soon as the Fairy Godmother opened me and Hailey's room we instantly gasped. On the isle my bedroom was literally just a mattress on the floor of the hard ground. So when I saw we had actually beds plus bedposts I was a really happy person, plus my sheets were  magenta colored, my favorite color. The boys laughed at me when my red hair splayed across the pillows.

"Oh go shove it!! Don't you two have your own rooms to get to?!" I asked blushing like crazy that Carlos had seen me that excited.

"Actually we do, we'll be back..." Jay proclaimed while closing the door.

"Did you see this? This is insane!!" Hailey proclaimed opening a door under her bed and pulling out an acoustic guitar, red with black skulls on it. If Hailey loves anything more than her friends or archery it's her music wether she's writing it or playing it. She had to abandon her old guitar with Harry because the letter said only to take clothes everything else would be taken care of.

"Oh my god!! Look at this my own grand piano!! That's it I can die now, take me see your father, I'm dead and gone to heaven." I told Hailey as she fell on-top of her bed from laughing to hard.

"What are you waiting for, play something. I used to love hearing you play back on the Isle." She asked me as I lifted the top of the piano and stared at the keys I would soon play.

"Alright miss pushy over here, I'll start..." I heard her turn on her camera, but for the moment I didn't care if Harry would soon see this once we got laptops and what not. I started playing a tune for a melody that Iv'e loved for what felt like ages though it was relatively new to the genre of musical theater...

 _"Is this how I die? Ridiculed and laughed at, wearing clown shoes. Is this how I die? Furious and reckless, sick with booze. How did I live? I taste every wasted minute, Every time I turned away from the things that might have healed me. How long been sleeping? Is this how die? Frightened like a child, lazy and numb. Is this how die? Pretending and preposterous and dumb. How did I live? Was I kind enough and good enough? Did I love enough? Did I look up and see the moon and the stars in the sky? Oh why have I been sleeping? They say we are asleep until we fall in love we children of dust and ashes.  But when we fall in love we wake up and we are a god and angels weep. But if I die here tonight I die in my sleep."_ I was so lost in the music that flowed from every pore of my entire being I didn't hear Carlos and Jay reenter me and Hailey's room. I heard whispers and figured it wasn't important, so I continued playing my piano and just focusing on lyrics that I love.

 _"All of my life Iv'e been searching the words of poets, and saints, and prophets and kings. Now at the end all I know that Iv'e learned is that all that I know is I don't know a thing. So easy to close off, place the blame outside hiding in my room at night so terrified . All the things I could have been but I never had the nerve life and love I don't deserve. So alright! Alright! Iv'e had my time. Let the death bells chime. Bury me in burgundy I just don't care nothings left Iv'e looked everywhere! Is this how I die?! Was there ever any other way my life could be? Is this how I die? Just a slough of feelings inside of me. They say we are asleep until we fall in love. We are children of dust and ashes, but when we fall in love we are a god and angels weep. But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep. They say we are asleep until we fall in love... And I'm so ready to wake up now. I wanna wake up, don't let me die while I'm like this. I wanna wake up now, God don't let me die while I'm like this. Please let me wake up, God don't let me die while I'm like this... I'm ready... I'm ready... To wake up..."_ As I completed my song I heard applause coming from Hailey's bed and turned on the piano chair and saw Jay and Carlos on her bed with her. Hailey had some kind of object in her hand and so did Jay and Carlos, I wondered what they were. We didn't have hardly any tech on the Isle, so all these products were new to me.

"Umm... Guys what have you got there?" I asked them hesitantly worried slightly by the answers I was about to hear.

"There called iPhones, Fairy Godmother was giving them to us to use to contact one another when were doing something else. The tech on this thing is amazing!!" Carlos explained excitedly, in the back of my head I thought of how adorable he is when he discovers new technology.

"Oh that's really cool. I sorta wish we had these on the Isle though." I said avoiding eye contact with my best friends.

"You missing Harry already? You just saw him a few hours ago." Carlos noted with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I wonder why whenever I mention my friendship with Harry he looked semi jealous though he was a member of our crew for a couple of years as well.

"Excuse me dear sir, are you jealous of my friendship I had with Harry?" I asked him teasingly as I sat across from him on my fluffy new bed. I could get used to this, just being with my friends in a place where nobody ever had to hide from anybody else. I only wished that Harry could have come with us. Sadly his years of bullying on Uma's crew even though he left that life behind, kept hi out of coming with us.

"What are you talking about? Of course not!! I know you guys were just really good friends, I mean just like we are." Carlos said while blushing up to his ears.

"Alright... Whatever allows you to sleep at night. I think it's time for me to take a nap, so you guys not to sound rude but could you two come back later?" I asked them hoping that they could, I would never say no to hanging out with Carlos even as good friends that we are. I'll take what I can get, and if this is all I ever get from our relationship or lack there of I will gladly take and cherish it.

"Yeah, we can totally come back later. See you guys later!" Carlos said as he and Jay left the door closed. 

"Are you actually tired or was that all a lie?" Hailey asked me reading my facial features seeing if I would lie again while hugging a midnight black pillow.

"Alright fine miss lie detective it was, I just couldn't spend another moment with Carlos before I just spill everything about my feelings being so totally not platonic towards him at all in the slightest." I exclaimed covering my face with pillows.

"I know feelings and emotions suck. Remember how much I would talk to you about Harry when we first getting together. How often I would talk about how attractive and sweet he was once you got to know him deep down." She told me with a mirthful smile.

"Of course I do, but I have been crushing on Carlos since you guys saved me from Uma and Harry. Things have only gotten worse once I admitted it to myself about five years ago. I love him and I know it, it's just like you described to me when you fell for Harry." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"That's it!! Your going over to his dorm right this moment and talking to him about your feelings. He loves you too, I just know it Ari just tell him. I know you can do it!! I'm texting Jay to come back and your leaving right this moment." Hailey said while nearly shoving me out of the door.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I was about to tell my crush of almost ten years that I was in love with him for five. This could only end in heartbreak. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to see where this story takes me, I have a lot of ideas for writing these stories for some reason. I really wanted to kind of change Harry, he's still lovably insane but not that evil in my story. He's more misunderstood by most people, he uses that insane persona as a cover up for how he really feels in my story.


	3. Feeling of finally getting something off my chest

_Alright here goes nothing... Please for the love of everything holy in this universe don't hate me after this Carlos..._ I thought to myself as I reached his dorm door and after several moments hesitation I thought of what my best friend had told me and knocked on the door of Carlos's dorm...

"Come in!!" Carlos called from inside his room.  _Just open the damn door, he won't hate you princess in fact he might actually love you right back_ I heard Harry's voice in the back of my head as I opened the door and was about to have the hardest conversation in my entire life. 

"Oh, what's up Ari, your not who I expecting behind that door. Didn't you say something about taking a nap after the trip and the excitement?" Carlos asked  surprised while a light blush came up high on his cheeks.

"Actually, that might have been a little bit of a white lie to your face. I'm sorry about that by the way..." I told him while playing with my short curls on my head. A nervous habit that I needed to break, but a force of habit all the same and all my close friends knew about it. 

"Are you alright? I see you playing with your hair and I'm your best friend you know you can tell me absolutely everything right?" Carlos asked me concern lacing his words and his eyes.  _Just tell him Ari, and next time you visit me on the Isle I can give him the "older sibling"|best friend  shovel talk. Though I do think you picked a great one I know he won't hurt you but if he ever does either you or I could give him a show with my sword..._ These were Harry's last words to me before I left the Isle when he came to see us all off this morning.

"I actually really need to tell you something that Iv'e kept locked away for a really long time 'Los. I just need you to listen to me and not judge or throw me out of here until I finish what I need to say." I asked him pleading with my eyes not to hate me when this is all over.

"I could never hate you for anything, your my best friend Arianna, more than Jay, Mal, Hailey, Evie, or Harry your first. I would never want to throw you out of my room. Unless you killed someone, than you need to leave." He told me trying to get me to laugh. It worked, he always made me laugh even when I never felt like it. Aside from Harry he was the only who could do that to me.

"You know I would never kill a man I'm too nice to do that to somebody." I told him once I finished laughing.

"I know. What did you want to tell me?" He asked pressing the issue as held my hand. I always loved when he did that during our more emotional talks.

"Okay here goes nothing... Carlos De Veil I am completely and totally in love with you, I have been for five years but I have been too scared to say anything to you. I have had a massive crush on you since you were second in line to save me from Uma all those years ago when I was just a little girl who cried way too easily and was way too lonely. The second you held out your hand to help me up from the ground when Uma pushed me down I knew that you would change my life. When I realized that you and your mom were my downstairs neighbors and that your mom used the methods as my own which is basically scream now and ignore my child at all times. When you first appeared after that day and helped me escape from my hell of home, I knew you were the one for me as cheesy as that sounds. As we got older my crush got even worse, especially when my father left and you were at my place the instant you knew from your own mother. When we reached High School on the Isle and I felt as though I was losing Hailey to a boy I hated because I never really knew until I talked to him and once I did I found someone I could sort of look up to since Harry's older than us. When you came to save me with Harry the night that Uma, Gil and the rest of the pirates came and attacked us and you ran to me first and protected me by getting me out of there first thing and you held me in your arms I never felt safer in my entire life. I just love you more than I loved anything more than music, more my brother and sister relationship with Harry more than I love anything in the entire cosmos. That's it my biggest secret is now out and in the open you can do what will with it. I'm going to go now because obviously don't feel the same way that I do Carlos so I'll just leave and go back to the Isle maybe Harry won't yell at me for giving up so quickly." I said while trying to stand on shaky legs while crying.

"Now hold it right there!! I have a massive secret myself... Arianna Leia Tremaine, I am totally head over heels in love with you too, I have been in love with you since we were in middle school the night your dad left was a tragedy but it was also my massive crush turned into deep and true love. When I first met you my instant thought was that you were the most beautiful girl that have ever seen in my entire life, and I instantly felt a spark fly out of my hand. When I found out that it was your mother and you who were our upstairs neighbors and knew that your mother was as crazy and psycho as my own and that you just as broken as me, I knew your the girl that was going to be the end of me that no girl would ever be this perfect for me. We were just kids at the time, I know but still Jay is my witness I have been head over heels in love with you for as long as I can possibly remember. That night that Uma and Gil came after you without Harry I sensed something was wrong with you during this time. When Harry showed at the window to the closet where I slept I knew something was extremely wrong with you and Hailey. Me and Harry didn't get along until this moment, when we were running for our lives trying find the people we loved the most. The instant I saw you bloodied and bruised to Hailey's father and back again I felt in that moment that I had failed you as a best friend because I wasn't there and I didn't listen to my gut speaking to me at the time. When you got accepted into Auoradon with with me and everyone else aside from Harry I felt that this right here was my one chance I would ever get to telling you how I really felt about you. I was always jealous of your relationship with Harry, because of how close you two became after and even before we saved you that night. Even though I knew I shouldn't be jealous I couldn't help it you looked up to him and I considered him competition for your heart. Until I got to know him better and knew that he would always love and worship the ground that Hailey walked upon and the day that they were forced apart and even this morning I saw him viciously wiping his tears so you wouldn't worry. That's when I knew I should no longer be jealous, I know it was just this morning but I really have been jealous of your guys friendship all this time. So please don't leave me here, don't go back to the Isle, don't go back to your mother or Harry as much as I can tell you miss him I think I have an idea to fix that by the way please stay here in this moment with me." As he was explaining his feelings to me I felt even more tears pool in my eyes as he lifted me from the floor where I had fallen and into his bed wrapped up tightly in his arms. I have never felt this warm in my entire in my entire life it was as though my entire being felt safe and protected from the entire universe.

"You love me too? Really? This can't be a dream it's the middle of the day unless I really did take that nap... Did I?" As I babbled and couldn't function  my mouth in the slightest, I felt Carlos's laughter bubble up in his chest.

"To answer your questions yes I really do love you. I love you more than finding new tech products and creating new codes for technology. I love you more than anything I have ever imagined. More than Jay loves thieving, more than Mal loves casting magical spells, more than Evie loves fashion  more than Hailey loves the colors black and red and more than Harry loves feeling the wind in his hair while out at sea. As for your dreaming your not, your here in this moment, in this second and I just told you everything I have kept locked away. And I'm about to say it again because now that I can I can't seem to ever want to stop I LOVE YOU!!" Carlos exclaimed while hugging me to him as tight as humanly possible.

Suddenly I felt his lips press up against my own and I knew right there that this was the single greatest moment of my entire life. It was very sweet but short at the same and the butterflies that resided in my stomach were going absolutely crazy at the moment. When we broke the kiss we had noticed Jay standing in the hallway with Hailey and we heard the click of a photograph being taken though not on her camera but on her cell phone. Then afterwards they started running down the way they had came in.

"You know what? Usually I would go chasing after them and begging them to delete that photo or video or whatever they just took but at the moment I am too happy to pay them any mind whatsoever." I told Carlos with a laugh as we just stayed there in each other embrace. 

"You told me you had an idea to help Hailey and the situation that we are all in with missing Harry? How are you going to help with that?" I asked him with a smile that had never been on my face before, but on Hailey's so I had known exactly what kind of smile it was the lovesick kind. 

"Oh, yeah. Okay so here's my plan we go and talk to Fairy Godmother right now and we do everything in our power to plead his case of being good now just like the rest of us. Because we all know that you and Hailey being around him pretty much constantly was the only thing keeping him from going actually insane in the head." Carlos told me punctuated with a squeeze to my hand that he was holding.

"That sounds great!! I really want to do this, more for Hailey and Harry than for myself because those two belong together. I have never seen Harry or Hailey for that matter cry before, but they both did as they kissed at the docs. They need each other to physically function without having a break down."  I told Carlos excitedly as we left his comfy and even more relaxing embrace and started waking hand in hand down to the head office. Wether Auoradon Prep was ready or not, we would all be together leaving no man behind.   

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is all being updated super quickly but I just want to get a good following on this story because it's something I have wanted for literally years. I love the character of both Carlos and Aria and want the to be insanely happy and sappy just like Hailey and Harry were a few months before this story took place... Maybe I'll write a prequel just about their relationship and Harry's growing friendship with Aria.


	4. Getting Harry to Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! The gang is all here now that Aria and Carlos go to Isle to go and get Harry because he is needed at Aouradon. This I was planning from the beginning of the story when I first got the idea to do this story and talking about it with my best friend and deciding she wanted Harry instead of Jay who was her other option.

"Alright who knocks on the door?" Carlos asked me when we reached the door to Fairy Godmothers office, to try to convince her of our  best friends merits.

"How about we both knock? That seems to the easiest option at hand at the moment." I offered pointing to our joint hands that made me feel like the most important girl in the universe.

"Your brilliant, sweetheart." Carlos complimented me as I blushed crimson at the nickname. I remember Hailey and Harry had next to a thousand ones each one sappier than the next. As we both knocked on the door with our hands held tight I realized we were going to turn out just like them, ugh if this all works out in the end Harry will never let me hear the end of it. 

"Come in, please" I heard a soft voice say from the other side as me and Carlos each took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh, Carlos and Arianna. I wasn't expecting this, please come and sit down." Fairy Godmother told us as we moved inside and took our seats still holding hands. I decided I would be the one to talk and Carlos was just here for back up in case I froze up and couldn't speak.

"Fairy Godmother, we have a proposition to make for you. See, we have a seventh member of our close group and we had to leave him on the Isle. His name is Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. He used to bully me back when we children on the playground however, when we reached Middle School on the Isle something in him changed for the better and we welcomed him into our friends group with eventual open arms. In high school he fell totally and completely in love with my best friend the girl I am rooming with Hailey. I know that he sent in an application to Auoradon but that his years of bullying with Uma's gang of pirates and thieves kept him out of getting accepted. Well let me tell you, as his self proclaimed "younger sister" that he has quit that life almost two years ago now when he and Hailey had first gotten together. See, me and her we got ambushed and Harry didn't know what the plan was as soon as he saw it was an attack on us, he ran as fast as he could to go get Carlos for me and than ran back to protect us. During that fight he quit Uma's gang in order to be with the rest of us. If you tell me that isn't honorable enough to get in here than your pretty much separating true love because that's what him and Hailey have. I have never seen her happier than when Harry was around protecting her and now she seems to have lost a part of herself because Harry is her other half, her soulmate. The only who keeps her and himself sane. He hasn't had the best of home lives, his father never wanted a son, only daughters so he got resented for that." As I pleaded both his case and Hailey's I knew she had let us go back and get him. They needed each other just like me and Carlos needed each other.

"Now that I think about it, was he the one with the red coat who gave you that massive brotherly hug and gave Hailey a kiss at the docs?" Fairy Godmother asked us politely hands folded on top of her desk.

"Yes ma'am. He is like a brother to almost all of us. At first I was hesitant when he asked us if he could date Hailey, but he has been nothing but a gentlemen to her. I was the most hesitant of all of my friends until the night he left Uma's crew behind for good and quit that life" Carlos explained holding my hand and squeezing it tightly knowing I was really nervous of what Fairy Godmother might tell us.

"Well it seems to me that you two have certainly pleaded his case well enough. Shall I summon the rest of your friends or shall it just be you two in the limo?" She asked us grabbing the keys.

"I want to surprise Hailey, she's going to love this. I can't wait to see the look on her face at this one!!" I told Fairy Godmother as we got into the limo and rove away to the Isle to retrieve Harry the man I looked up to for saving my best friends life. As we drove along the road that led to the Isle Carlos said to me,

"Well done sweetie I know those two are going to love you forever. I almost forgot to ask you back in my dorm room but I was wondering if you wanted to become my girlfriend?" He asked me the blush high on his cheeks accenting his thousands of freckles on his face.

"Of course I do!! Did you really think after that confession that I wanted to be anything else in the entire universe?" I told him squeezing him into a hug that felt like coming back home as he relaxed into my embrace.

"No I didn't I couldn't help feeling nervous though. Your the first girl I have ever felt this towards, I remember I once asked Harry what it felt like to be in love with Hailey and this is what he told me,  _It feels as though I don't belong anywhere except when she is in my arms, I miss her like crazy the second she leaves me to go back home after a date, I feel as though I am half of a person without her around._ " Carlos told me trying to do an impression of Harry's Irish accent and failing horribly at it. I was laughing so hard in the backseat that if it weren't for his strong arms keeping me steady and the seatbelt strapping me into my seat I would have for sure fallen over. Before I knew what was happening we had reached the Isle and me and Carlos were still giggling together as we exited the limo.

"Do you two know where he is exactly? Or should I come in with you." Fairy Godmother asked me and Carlos.

"I know exactly where he is, he's at the bridge that overlooks the water. That's where he goes when he's had a long day or just needs to think." I told her as me and Carlos left Fairy Godmother by the limo and went to go get our third best friend.

"I just hope we don't run into our parents around here. I really can't deal with that right now at the moment, I just want to go grab Harry get his most important things and go back to Auradon Prep." I told Carlos with a shudder at the thought of seeing my mother again. We reached the pier and I saw a very noticeable red coat that was looking gloomily into the water beneath him.

"Harry!!" I called out hoping he would hear me and didn't have his music on at the moment .

"Princess? What are you doing back here so soon? Where's Hailey? Is she okay?" Harry asked me a thousand questions a minute and I was struggling to keep up with him. Luckily Carlos noticed and saved me.

"Hailey is perfectly fine, she is back at Auradon prep in her and Ari's dorm room. We're here to take you back with us to Auradon with us, Ari talked with Fairy Godmother with me though it was mostly her that was able to plead your case you'll get to be with Hailey and be with her and not here." Carlos explained as I watched my sergeant brothers eyes go wide before realization hit him and in an instant I was wrapped in his hug in the middle of the pier.

"I'm so happy right now, thank you both so much. Does Hailey know you two are here right now?" Harry asked grabbing Carlos as well and made it into a massive group hug and we got a lot if evil looks from everyone.

"No she doesn't, I really wanted to surprise her back in our dorm. Your going to love the dorms there mine and Hailey's is really quite lovely. Carlos has a ton of tech in his obviously, and he rooms with Jay and I have yet to see Evie and Mal's. Mine and Hailey's has a bunch of instruments including get this a grand piano!! They have fencing as well which is basically sword fighting!!" As I babbled about the amazingness that we have in Auradon once we left the pier in order to grab Harry's backpack and all of his clothes. His father and sisters were gone from the apartment so we just got Harry's go to's and put them in a bag and left a note for his family members.

"That sounds amazing, little sis. I can't wait to see everything I can see there." Harry said as we walked back to the front entrance where the limo was.

"Oh and I forgot to mention I finally told Carlos how I felt about him and we're dating  now." I told him with a grin knowing he would be really proud of me for finally doing what he always told me to.

"It's about damn time princess, I was getting worried that you never ever would. I'm proud of you for finally doing it though I was this close to just locking you two in my fathers ship until you two sorted out your feelings" Harry joked nudging my elbow with his in a typical us fashion.

"Oh excuse me dear sir, how long did it take after you joined our friend group before you asked Hailey out on a date?" I asked him teasingly knowing that the answer was way longer than it should be, I had to deal with so much pinning from those to it was ridiculous.

"She's got you there on that account Har, I remember it took some decent amount of pushing to get you two together because you kept denying your feelings to keep her safe or whatever." Carols joked as he kissed my check and I blushed. As we reached the front entrance and saw Fairy Godmother standing outside the limo looking on some device presumably setting everything up for Harry to come back with us.

"Hello there Harry son of Captain Hook, I am Fairy Godmother the school president of Auradon Prep. These two are really brilliant friends if they are willing to come back here and get you for Hailey, you must really love her." As Fairy Godmother introduced herself and shook Harry's hand that normally had his hook but we put that with the rest of the things in his bag.

"It's a pleasure to met you Mrs. Godmother, thank you ever so much for this consideration. I know that my track recored isn't the best but that part of my life is behind me with everything else in my life. Hailey is what convinced me to change into the man you see today when I first met her, I knew I needed to change for her and myself." Harry told her while climbing into the backseat with me and Carlos sitting on my left while Carlos had his arm around me and drawing circles into my back with his fingers.

"Thank you both, so much. I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness." Harry said his eyes sparkling like the ocean itself. I know we had only been apart for about half a day but it was longer than we have been parted in nearly three years.

"Hey, consider it payback for when you saved me and Hailey from Uma's wrath all those years ago. I'm just so happy to have you as a brother figure to me, I mean I have all of my other friends but I always felt once you changed we were kind destined to be best friends and that's what we are." I explained leaning out of Carlos's embrace for a moment to hug the man who I saw as a slightly older brother. I leaned into my bag to pull out WalkMan and gestured one of the earbuds to Harry who took it with a smile. i set it to one of Harry's favorites six months in a leaky boat by Split Ends. The minute the song started Harry's hum was infectious and I was soon doing it too.  

 _"_   _When I was a young boy I wanted to sail round the world. That's the life for me, living the sea. Spirt of a sailor, circumnavigates the globe. The lust of a pioneer, will acknowledge no frontier. I remember you by thunder clap  in the sky, Lighting flash, Tempers flare, Round the horn if you dare. I just spent six months in in a leaky boat, lucky just to keep afloat. Aotearoa, rugged individual. Glistened like a pearl at the bottom of the world. The tyranny of distance didn't stop the cavalier. So why should it stop me, I'll conquer and stay free. Ah, come on, all you lads, let us forget and forgive. There's a world to explore, tales to tell back ashore. I just spent six ,months in a leaky boat, Six months in a leaky boat. Ship-wreaked love can be cruel, don't be fooled by her kind. There's a wind in my sail, we'll protect and prevail. I just spent six months in a leaky boat, nothing but a leaky boat..."_ I always used to sing this song on Harry's old ship, those were good memories sailing around the sea during long weekends with nothing but my friends. 

"Look at that sky, it's so blue!!" Harry said excitedly. I started laughing at him so hard because I just knew he would love that fact that the sky on the other was actually blue like we had learned in school.

"I just knew you would say that bro, I said that exact same thing to Hailey this morning." I told him once I finished my laughter and felt Carlos snuggle me into his side. If this is what a relationship is like with Carlos I never ever want to part from hm. 

"You won't have to part from me sweetheart, from this moment on your stuck with me." Carlos said to me as I blushed at the thought of saying my thoughts out  loud again.

"Gaggg... Me and Hailey have never ever been that sickly sweet!!" Harry joked shoving me into Carlos even further as we started slowing down. 

"Oh you really want to got there buddy because once I start I won't be able to stop with all the times that you and Hailey have been sickly sweet around me or anyone else for that matter. Let's see there are the nicknames you want to help me out here babe?" I asked Carlos taking pride in the face that I had made him blush instead of the other way around for once. Me and Carlos started to swung our hands back and fourth between us as Fairy Godmother began to show Harry around.

Harry marveled at the fencing club and bumped my elbow with a look that said _Wanna do this one with me?_ I nodded my head excitedly as he and Carlos began to laugh at me. I showed him the lunch room and the bakery because if my brother would love anything here it would be the sugar and sweets. Fairy Godmother told him he would have his own room unless he wanted a room mate and Harry said no. When Harry saw his room I noticed in the center was a giant ship because all of our rooms were  massive in size and Fairy Godmother wanted to make us comfortable as possible.

"We are never getting him out of here, are we sweetie" Carlos asked me while gazing at the happiness on the man who took it upon himself to look after me after my he found about what my home life was like.

"Oh hell no... Unless... Hey Harry we're going to go and surprise Hailey with your arrival you wanna come or stay here acting like the little child that you are?" I asked him teasingly already knowing the answer to my question.

"Oi, Shove off!! Of course I'm coming with you. Anything if it means seeing my love." He said as that lovesick smile came on his face and I knew most of the time I looked at Carlos like that.

As we showed up at my dorm door we had heated eye debate about who should be the one to knock before I got sick of it a rolled my eyes good naturally and silently told Harry to stay put in order for this to work.

"Come in..." I heard my best friends voice and I knew already that she was on her bed sulking while thinking about how much she missed the love of her life. I opened the door and me and Carlos went to sit down on top of my bed. 

"While I'm glad you two finally got your head out of your asses I miss my boyfriend like crazy right now, so can you two please go off and be cutesy someplace else and not rub it in my face please..." Hailey said clutching a pillow and wearing one of Harry's sweatshirts from our old high school fencing team. 

"Well funny you mention that Hail, because I am about to be the greatest best friend in the history of the universe..." I said as I got up to go and grab my brother in spirit from the hallway. 

"Harry, it's time. Go in there and surprise the love of your life." I said gently elbowing him. He put his arm through mine and told me...

"I'm extremely happy for you little sister. I know I'm only one month older and we're not related in the slightest way, but just know that I love you even more for doing this for me and Hailey and someday I will pay you back for everything"He whispered to me in order to keep his voice down and not ruin the surprise.

As soon as me and Harry walked through my dorm and Hailey looked up at her love she sat on her bed wide eyed before realizing he was actually in front of her.

"Harry?! What in hades name are you doing here?" She exclaimed walking into her boyfriends embrace and instantly relaxing as me and Carlos left to give those two some privacy.

"Ari went with Carlos to Fairy Godmother to plead my case that I could go here and I wasn't at all like my father. She believed them and they went back to the Isle to get me back here and back to your arms." Harry explained pressing his lips to every corner of her face until finally pressed lips to hers in a romantic and passionate kiss.     


	5. Of First Dates

_I can't believe that I am finally dating the crush I have had for nearly ten years running. Me and Carlos are having our first date day today after our first week of school went amazingly well for all of us. I got into a class I have been dying to ever since I saw the room on my first tour, musicology as the leading piano player who basically manages the whole orchestra. It's so far my favorite class that I take at Auradon, and my least favorite class is chemistry  though Carlos did agree to help me since he loves science and always has._

_Hailey is happier than I have ever seen her and so is Harry, they both are still plotting ways to repay me for getting Fairy Godmother to allow Harry's admission to this school. They don't need to repay me though and I have told them this a thousand times..._

"Hailey, I need your help, please help me!!" I called out to her from the bathroom. 

"What's up? What do you need?" She came running in since I almost never ask my best friend for her help. I like to figure out  most things on my own and usually don't like having help from those who are around me. 

"Carlos is going to come and pick me up in an hour for our first official date and I have no idea what to do!!" I told her desperately trying to get her help and not get her to laugh and slam the door in my face.

"Say no more your in good hands, I remember when you helped me get ready for me and Harry's one year anniversary I consider this around the same thing." Hailey told me putting her phone in it's docking station and I heard the sounds of one of her favorite bands in the last week Panic! At The Disco! I Write Sins Not Tragedy's as the lead vocalist started the song and she started doing my hair. She opened my door on the dresser that holds all my hair ribbons and picks out the one that Carlos got me for my sixteenth birthday. Then we heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in!!" Hailey called to the outside, and Evie walked in with a bunch of bags.

"It's a big day for you, darling. I'm so excited for you and Carlos, can't say I ever thought one of you would actually do something and confess to one another. I am really proud of you two though, you guys are adorable together!!" Evie exclaimed as she started to open her bags I saw various lip balms and glosses, dresses that she designed for me that were all beautiful and lots of flats to match each dress.

I looked at all the dresses and all of them were beautiful but one of them spoke to me more than any of the others. It was a white heart cut one with butterflies and hearts in a bright magenta color with magenta shoes. The dress had a matching light sweater that was white with a light fringe on the bottom.

"See any dresses that you like? Even though you'll get to keep all of these they are all specially designed just for you and your build."  Evie asked me after she came back from getting her hair things set up in the bathroom. 

"Yes I do, this white heart shaped one with the flowers and butterflies in the magenta color, if you don't mind that is." Trailing off while I looked at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hailey came running in the room from getting some drinks from the bakery.

"I'm fine girls, just a little scared. I mean what if he decides I am suddenly not good enough or I babble or I have a hard time making conversation or I screw everything up for me and Carlos... I don't want to loose him not after I just finally got him." I said while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry just hang on one moment I'll be right back this calls for reinforcements." Hailey went rushing down the hallway after dropping our drinks off with me and Evie.

"Just don't worry about being good enough, have you seen the way that boy has looked at you before now? He looks at you like you're the most perfect being in the entire planet to him. He loves you more than you are aware of and than some, I'm really kind if jealous of the love you two have I want that too more than anything." Evie told me while wrapping her arms around me in a hug. Hailey came back with her reinforcements meaning one man Harry. The minute he saw me he took me into his arms and wrapped them around me in a brotherly hug.

 "I know that today's a really huge day for you and I'm slightly worried about your anxiety levels. So let me ease whatever stinking thinking  is going on in your mind right now. Carlos loves you, for him your more than good enough, if you babble he'll love it for sure, and since when have you two ever sucked at making conversation you two can talk about literally everything and nothing at the same time. Your not going to loose him after only just receiving him after five long years of pinning, today's going to be incredible because he has been planning this date all week long. Just be yourself and everything in the world will be right as rain." Harry said to me is voice low and quiet because he knows when I get like this loud nosies don't help me at all.

"Thanks, Harry. You'll never know how much this means to me, being here to help me when I am at my worst. I just love you so much, my mother was never any help when this happened in fact the yelling only got worse. I'm just so glad and happy to be away from her and never have to see her again." I said giving Harry an extra hug for good measure.

"You'll never have to see her again, if I have anything to say about it. Now, back to business for you, I'm going to go back to chill on my pirate ship in my room but I expect to hear from you the instant you come back from your date. And I love you too, little sis." Harry took his leave and I slowly stood up and checked the clock on the wall. I had twenty  minutes to spare, this was crunch time. I quickly grabbed the dress, shall and shoes along with my ribbon to match my dress. I ran into the bathroom and turned on my WalkMan and put in the Broadway Hits that Carlos gave me for a present for getting into Auradon. As the music started I instantly started to crack up the first song he put on the mixtape was Charming from Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812 one of my favorite shows of all time. I found myself singing along to a tune that Iv'e loved since it came out earlier on this year.

As I tried on the dress, I found it fit me absolutely perfect and it was the perfect length for and it stopped at my knees. I took the ribbon that Hailey gave me and brushed it out and the song  changed to another modern favorite of mine One Day from Groundhog Day. I started singing and playing air piano because this one of my favorites to play on the piano. I was putting on my shall and flats when I heard Hailey call from her bed...

"This is your five minute call princess.... I repeat five minute call and tone down the theater singing in there!!" She called out jokingly from her bed as I threw open the door.

"Oh shove it, this coming from Miss Let's See How Loudly I Can Panic! At The Crack Of Dawn!!" I said throwing a judgmental figure in her direction.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door, I quickly grabbed my cell phone and a bag that Evie had left me. I didn't notice that Hailey had beaten me to the door.

"Now young man, make sure to have her back at a decent time, and no funny business." I heard her say jokingly to Carlos who was at the front door with pink roses.

"Okaayy Hailey quit the dad routine I never ever did this with you and Harry!!" I said trying to hide my embarrassment by looking at anything but my boyfriend.

"Alright, alright I'll back off. I think I'll go chill with Harry. I'll see you guys later. Tell me everything when you get back!!" Hailey called running down the hallway. Me and Carlos took one look at each other before busting up laughing at my best friends wackiness. By the time we finished laughing we we're gasping for breath and holding hands. 

"Ah, that felt good I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time. These are for you by the way and yes I texted Harry this morning to see what your favorite kind of flowers were because I didn't know." He said a light blush on his cheeks. I couldn't believe this was really happening and I was super excited. I grabbed my clutch that Evie had left me that had me and Hailey's key. We grabbed each others hands and started walking out of Auradon. 

"So what are your big plans for today that you didn't want to tell me?" I asked hoping my voice didn't shake as I said them. 

"Well actually after doing some research I found out that we are a forty minute drive from Times Square in New York City, but I want what we are going to do there to be a surprise. I just know you'll love it let me just text Jay who is going to drive us in one of the limo's here." He told me as I saw Jay drive up around the corner and I instantly started smiling at how silly all my friends were. As Jay drove up he started making wacky faces at us. 

When we got in the back of the limo I instantly recognized the song playing as Sonya Alone from Great Comet. This truly was perfect for me and the fact of the company that I loved more than anything in the entire universe.

"I am so glad your enjoying the company and I love you too more than anything and I hope this date is the first of many for us together. I got a text from Harry earlier saying you had a sensory overload, but know this. I am in fully in love with you and no one else could ever compare to you. You may not be prefect but you are perfect for me I believe that someday we will be just like Harry and Hailey. To the point where we are almost never seen parted from each other. I love you so much." Carlos explained to me and hugged me tightly to him as we watched the world go by.

I was so moved that I kissed him right the and there, this one even more important and passionate than the last one. It felt like those butterflies in my stomach had increased and when I felt a tongue on the seem of my lips I gasped, allowing his tongue to duel with mine. We were so lost in the feeling of each other that when we came up for air I was left breathless in a whole new way.

"Wow... I have never felt like that before" I said once I finally caught my breath and felt Carlos sigh as I pressed even deeper into his side.

"Hate to break it up back there lovebirds but we have reached the greatest city in the world..." Jay said over the intercom with a laugh at his musical reference. Once we came to a stop and exited the limo, Carlos first than me after him and I looked around at my dream place. It was beautiful, there were so many lights, people and theaters around me that I was left looking ever which way.

"We actually have tickets to a show but first things first, Ari I need you to trust me and close your eyes tight and no peeking it's not that far from here." Carlos told me. I looked at him quizzically before eventually just trusting him. As I closed my eyes and simply trusted the goofball I happened to fall for. As we walked for about five minutes Carlos stopped moving.

"Alright we are here, sweetheart you may open your eyes." As I opened my eyes I was face to face with Imperial Theater where Great Comet is preformed daily.

"Oh my word, babe how in the world did you do this?" I asked looking at him and crying tears of joy at the thought of seeing a show for the first time, let alone my all time favorite.

"You doubt my tech skills with a computer, my dear I am insulted!! How dare you?!" Carlos proclaimed teasingly.

"I never once doubted you, I just didn't know you could pull this off. I am so happy and ecstatic to see my favorite musical come to life before my very eyes. When is our show?" I asked him pretty much bouncing on the tips of my toes. I couldn't believe that this was my life, here with the cutest boy I had ever seen and seeing a show I had only dreamed of seeing back on Isle.

"Our show is in two hours from now. I figured we could find somewhere to eat dinner and then go to get desert then finally the show. What are you hungry for?" He asked me and this was the first time I ever truly noticed that lovesick smile on his face.

"Maybe pizza? I always wanted to try New York style pizza." I told him with a slight blush at how excited I was becoming at the night before me.

"Pizza sounds amazing!! I saw a pizza place a few blocks down." Carlos told me while grabbing my hand. He lead me to the pizza place that he saw and we had heavenly pizza  a Shirley Temple  and a Roy Rodgers that was delicious we didn't have that on the Isle. We went to a cookie place called Shmakerys that had a long line and a very worth while wait. By the time we made it back to the theater it was fifteen minutes to the start. We got lead to our seats in the front row!!

"Seriously 'Los how in Hades name did you pull this off?! This is incredible and unreal?" I exclaimed giving him the tightest hug I have ever given anyone before. I couldn't believe as the lights went down and the first note rang out through the theater. I found myself laughing hard and tearing up more than I ever had watching the bootleg online.

My favorite moment was during Balaga and I looked up and Lucas Steele was standing right there in front of me asking me if I would join in the ensemble and handing me a egg shaker to keep. He led me to the front and center and just told me to follow his lead, and that's exactly what I did, I sang the songs lyrics loud and proud until Oak came over to me stage whispering if I knew the piano routine and nodded. He led me to the piano and he stood on top of it and sang out the joys of the newlyweds while I played the piano with the rest of band until the end of the abduction and Lucas led me back to my seat.

As the show had ended I was full on crying and Carlos lifted up chin and dried all the tears that had started pooling there. It became the greatest first date and the only first date that I ever went on with anybody.          

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I am really glad of all views and hits that this story is getting and i hope that this Fic just keeps growing in popularity. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it, these characters are so fun to work with and I can't stop writing and don't want to!!


	6. Fencing with my "brother" and challenging a massive jerk...

After the craziness and insanity that was my first date with Carlos ended perfectly I know I should havetalked to Harry like I had promised but I had promised him earlier during the week that would visit the fencing room tomorrow and get a good practice in. I was so zonked after getting out of the theater at close to 11:30 at night and not returning back to Auradon until after 12:00 at night. I had fallen asleep in 'Los's embrace last night on the car ride home and he simply wrapped his arms around dropped a kiss to my head and cuddled me until we fell asleep. By the time we got back to Auradon, Jay had to shake Carlos awake and he peppered kisses all over me until I myself woke up.

"Thank you for tonight darling, it was the most magical evening of my life. Your going to have a really hard time topping yourself and me topping that." I was too tired to do much but give him a kiss on his check and chuckle as he blushed as I closed my dorm door. I felt the light turn on from Hailey's side of the room. 

"What did I tell you two about coming home at a decent hour? How was your first date?" She asked me noticing my bag where I had gotten a T-Shirt earlier on that night.

"Haha, was that around the same time that you were doing the hardcore dad routine. It was so amazing, I had a truly magical time however I am bloody exhausted as Harry would say and I need some sleep, but I swear I will call a family meeting without Carlos once I wake up around noon." I told her as I changed into my PJ's in the bathroom.

I pulled back the covers on my bed, climbed in and drifted off to some much needed sleep. When I woke up I had a text from Harry, to be honest I completely forgot to tell him about the date.

_Harry: How's it going princess?  You won't read this until the morning but I hope that you loved and adored Great Comet last night. Come down to my room once you awake and get ready for the day. Sent at 8:30am_

Once I had enough energy to officially get out of bed and put on work out clothes which included my new Great Comet T-Shirt that said "Here's to happiness, freedom and life" and a pair of white work out leggings with a black short skirt.

I started going to Harry's dorm room and did our secret knock (AN: Is it just me or who else thinks Harry and Arianna's secret knock would be very similar to shave and haircut from Rodger Rabbit) and heard him do response before I walked in. 

"Well, well, well look who's awake. Thought I wouldn't be hearing from you until at least one o'clock, at least that's what Hailey said. How was your first real date last night with Carlos?" He joked as batting his eyelashes at me from the top deck of his pirate ship. As I rushed up there to give him a hug he swept me into his arms in a giant brotherly hug. 

"Oh, shut up. Like your one talk you jerk, may I remember all those nigh

ts when you dragged me out of my window only to blab to me about how perfect of a girlfriend that my best friend was? Because there are some pretty good ones that I have stored away." I told him teasingly giving him a playful shove.

"Seriously my date last night was so amazing it was a night that I'll never forget by far. We went out for pizza in New York which was something I had always wanted to try, got cookies from a popular cookie shop and then we went to the show. Did Carlos tell you he got us seats in the front row center where I was literally in the middle of everything? It was incredible being that close to the action and actually witnessing it for my own eyes. I got to dance with Lucas Steele during the fourteen minute party song Balaga and The Abduction and got to play the piano for Oak while he sang  his solo in the Abduction. Than I stood in line at the stage door with my poster which I need your help finding a frame and putting it up in my bedroom that Lucas Steele and Oak signed!!" As I finished babbling about everything that had happened the night before I saw Harry's eyes widen at the things I was telling him.

"Holy hell, are you saying you actually danced with the one and only Lucas Steele in his Anatole character?! That's incredible!! What was he like?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"You better believe it, here I have pics that Carlos asked to take. Lucas was really super nice, he complimented me on my insane piano skills and asked me who taught me to play like that, I was honest and said it was my mother though as we both know that was the only good thing she did for me." I told him with sad smile. Most of my friends know the damage that my mother did my emotional state but I had my friends around and now an incredible boyfriend around. As I showed him the pictures of my night dancing with the one and only Anatole Kuragin.

"Alrighty then, little sis. I guess you have lived officially lived the dream, dancing with a character you have loved. You never have to see your mother again don't worry about that minor fact I will protect you from her." He told me with an arm around my shoulders.

"When did you want to go to practice?" I asked him once he helped me down from the top of his ship.

"Whenever you want. I'm starving though, I was waiting for you so we could go out to breakfast at the bakery like we used to back in the Isle. So I suggest food first and than we'll head off to practice swords together." Harry told me as we walked arm in arm shoving each other left and right. We've always been the more physical type of friends much like Jay and Carlos or Evie and Mal or even sometimes me and Hailey, always pranking each other and each friend has their quirks. Me and Harry's is the we link arms and bump into each other like the fools we are when you get us in the same room. 

We entered the bakery and saw all our other friends getting lunch together.

"Oh hey guys over here!!" We heard Mal call out to us after we grabbed our lunches plus cupcakes. 

"Hi guys good morning or I guess it's afternoon at this point so good afternoon..." I babbled and of course everyone laughed at me no surprises on that front. I ducked my head so nobody would see my face was pretty much on fire. 

"Sweetheart your perfectly fine, it happens to everybody, it's just a quirk that you have that makes you even more adorable." Carlos said with a kiss to my hand he was holding. We heard collective groans all around our table.

"Honestly you two... It's way too early for this amount of sappiness" Hailey said when Harry kissed her gently on the check. I scoffed at this and felt like messing with her this morning.  

"Is that hypocrite that I smell, look at your own relationship before you judge my own. Plus weren't you the girl who shoved that shoved me out of my own dorm room to go confess my feelings to him." I asked Hailey teasingly nudging her leg with my foot.

As we finished our lunch of sandwiches, drinks and cookies or cupcakes we all went our separate ways me and Harry began our games of shoving each other and nudging each other lightly with our elbows as we made our way to the fencing room.   

 "Alright little sis, see you on the other side." Harry said as he entered the men's locker room while I went into the girls. 

As I came out on the other side I saw Harry was still in the locker room so I picked up a sword from the bin as started my music on my headphones. Then I saw this very pissed off blond haired male that I recognized from the rumors that was well known womanizing asshole Chad Charming.

"Excuse me?! Take out those earbuds I am talking to you right now!!" Chad had yelled in my face, god I hated him already and I hardly knew him at all.

"Yes what can I do for you?" I tried to seem as nice because Harry always told me not to pick my fights but to let them pick me.

"You can't be in here!! Only boys can be in here, it's in the rule book, and as captain of the fencing team I say leave!! Then again you must be one of those new villain kids. You look like some I know mind telling me which villain is your parent?" He said with a sneer, and that was the moment that Harry swaggered out of the locker room. He gave me a look I knew well the predatory one that he used to give Uma after she beat up me and Hailey. He was talking to me with his eyes again _Do you need my help with this scum or not? I can pick out a good theme song on your phone while you wipe the floor with him._ I almost would have laughed at him but I was too busy glaring down Chad. I looked over at Harry  _I want to handle this one please, you can use my phone just make sure it sounds awesome..._ I put my phone and headphones down on the ground and looked up at Chad while Harry began to video tape everything on his phone. 

"Well I hate to break it to Charming but I am not going anywhere, and you can't officially make me whatever your damn rule book says. I don't have to tell you anything about my villain parent." I told him for once looking someone directly in the eyes as I spoke to them.

"Well then I am afraid I will have to fight you on this one loser leaves this room and never comes back, which will most definitely be you so are you sure you don't want to just back out now?" He looked at me with such disdain that I knew I couldn't walk away from this fight and I had to prove my worth to this prick.

"Yeah that sounds definitely doable and I'm absolutely positive in my ability's for I was taught by a great teacher." I could almost hear Harry's smirk all the way from the other side of the the room. I picked up the sword I was swinging, Harry scrolled through my music before his eyes lit up and a very familiar guitar riff began to play on Harry's speakers.

 _"Take me to the room where the red's all red, take me out of my head that's what I said. Take me to the room where the greens are greens, and from what Iv'e seen it's so hot it's mean"_ I began to advance at Chad swinging my sword as meticulous and perfect as I could while my skirt swished with every move I had made. Chad, while a good swordsman still had a lot to learn in terms of perfecting the art.

 _"Gonna use my stack, it's gonna be mack. Gonna get me on track, Got a dragon on my back. Take me to the room where the beat's are round, gonna eat that sound yeah, yeah, yeah. Take me to the room where black's all white, and the white's all black to me back to shack. Get down, I said so. Hey, hey, all right"_ As we neared the awesomeness of Brian May's insane guitar riff Chad had began to pick up speed in order to trip me up. Bad idea on his part, one of the first things Harry taught me about sword fighting was that it was slow and you needed to make your blows sharp not fast and making your blows just that fast and not hard at all. Chad had used his right leg to try to trip me but I jumped out of the way with grace spun around clashed his sword again I could hear Harry cheer for me in the background. 

"What is he like your boyfriend? Lover?" Chad spat at me while trying to distract with conversation.

"Not that it's any of your business but he's practically my older brother." I spat right back at him.

"Yeah, right. That's a damn lie and you know it. Guys and girls can't have that kind of relationship, he'll end up leaving you eventually." He told me with a gleam in his eye like he figured out my deepest darkest secret which was right, my biggest fear was that someday all my friends would find somebody better than myself. I faltered and he nearly knocked me to the ground

"Don't listen to him princess!! He doesn't know you, he's just trying to win I would never do that you and neither would Carlos for that matter!!" Harry yelled turning the music up so I couldn't hear Chad telling me things anymore.

 _"She's low down, she takes no prisoners, go down, gonna give the business. No time, ahh chained to the rack, show time, got a dragon on my back. Show down, go find another costumer. Slow down, I gotta make my way._ As the last notes rang out, I found my new strength in order to beat him. I pulled out all the stops that Harry taught me not to swing but to flow with the rhythm that your going for and if possible trick the other person by switching your methods if you must. So that's what I did as Chad began to slow and swing his sword less and less I began to pick up speed just by a fraction and did a lot more tricks Harry had taught me. Finally I laid the final blow to Chad's sword with so much strength that he fell over and onto the ground. I had won my match against the captain of the sword fighting team. 

"By the way my mother is Anastasia Tremaine and I'm absolutely nothing like at all." I told him as soon as reached the ground. I heard thundering applause coming from the other side of the room and saw all my friends with Harry in a massive group.

"Congrats Ari that was absolutely killer!! You completely slayed him and took no for an answer even when he started messing with you." Mal had told me with an arm on my shoulder

"He totally had that coming, princess the way he was talking trash to you, in fact I think I will have a little chat with him..." Harry told me and I knew that tone it left no room for argument when he got like that.

"Just a fair warning Mr. Charming, if you ever go near Arianna again I will really teach you to love the sword... Up your ass!!" He punctuated with an arm slung around my shoulders. Harry got high fives all around for that one in our group. 

"If you ever come near my girlfriend again, you will know the true meaning of pain and how we treat scum like you on the Isle" Carlos said to him in a voice I had never heard from him and never thought I ever would, actually horrifying and scary.

After that episode we all went out for ice cream and I got a giant toast from Hailey with her root bear float.

  

   

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I really wanted to make this chapter because I hate Chad Charming with a massive passion and I always thought that he would doubt Aria because she is a villain and because she is also a girl. In my opinion if your a woman and you happen to be strong enough to show a man the what for if you have to and if they doubt your ability's than you should show them what your truly made of and that's exactly what Arianna does here.


	7. Hanging with my best friend

_God, I was hoping to just relax with my brother figure and one of the three people who know me better than I even know myself is that too much to ask around here..._ I thought to myself as I looked at the clock and noticed it was just barley past noon. I heard a ding on my cell phone and picked it up

_Hailey: Hey, I was wondering if you might want to get away from the craziness that's been our lives lately. Want to go shopping at the mall?_

_Me: Oh hell yes!! I'll met you at the front gate in five minutes._

I rushed to get on a more proper outfit and I saw one of Evie's dresses, it was a light blue one with  a dark blue ribbon around the middle. I pulled that on along with the flats from yesterday  grabbed my purse ad keys before running out the door.

I literally ran smack into Hailey at the front gate, luckily her arms caught me before I hit ground or her.

"You know you should really watch where your going there, Ari." Hailey teased with a light smile on her face. She had on a black shirt that had a skull design on it and neon pink leggings with black combat boots her signature shoe. See Hailey had a thing for dying her different colors so for her reward to getting into Auradon her dad allowed her to go to my family's hair salon Curl Up And Dye and my younger cousin Dizzy daughter of Drizella hooked her up. She dyed her hair a different series of blues this time, starting out darker than getting lighter as her hair ended.

"Oh shove off man!! Leave me alone. Your just as clumsy as me, remember the time you literally fell all the way down your stairs and then tried to blame on Pain and Panic and they shouted from upstairs and they yelled 'Coming Mistress' from upstairs." I laughed at the memory that we shared.

"No, I don't. That has simply never happened once in our friendship you've been reading too many books again and confusing me for a fictional character." She answered back fighting the blush on her cheeks that told me she remembered when that event happened.

"Alright, fine then I have got one for you. Remember the Valentine's Day when Carlos gave you that mixtape and you thought it was for somebody else even though it was in your locker?" She mentioned to me.

Oh it had to be this one, see a few years ago when Carlos gave me my mixtape for my old school WalkMan all of my friends knew that I adored old classic music just like my father did before I did. Everyone got me old music at some point in our friendship but my three favorites that I always have on hand was the songs that Carlos made me a mix mash off both old and modern songs in musical theater, one that Hailey gave me which was a mix of old 80's music from Elton John to John Lennon all songs that I adored and could play on the piano and finally Harry's which was my favorite for a long time because he put so much thought into it he made it all the songs he ever heard me sing from all the years that he knew me. Anyway, Carlos did leave the mixtape in my locker with a note signed Secret Admirer and everyone at the time was fully believing that the mixtape was from Harry because we had recently gotten to be the brother sister bond that we are today that quite often gets confused for dating. I however know it was from Carlos so I did the logical thing and I fainted.

"Oh seriously, that's how we're gonna play today huh? I missed this I am so glad that your back to your old self, I know how happy Harry makes you." I told her bumping her shoulder and we had arrived at the Auradon Mall which was huge. We decided to just window shop for the day and get a good look at the place. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for getting him for me. Without you two I would probably either be dead or locked away in the looney bin somewhere." Hailey told me while she showed one of her rare smiles the one where I could tell just how thankful and happy he was.

"Hey, the same goes for him, I mean you two kinda belong together you saved him from the insanity that is the Hook family and saved you from your depression by bringing his friendship first than by the time he knew you well enough asking you out on a date." I explained to her knowing full well how thankful we both were for our relationships with Harry.

"How did you get to be friends with him in the first place neither of you ever told me, one day he was eating with Uma for lunch the next you were welcoming him into our group?" Hailey asked me. That's right I never told any of them because I wanted to see if they trusted my judgment of character.

"Right so you know how my mother hated my piano playing and singing at home? When the old choir teacher back in middle school on the Isle found out about my talent and my skills as a piano player he said I could use his piano whenever I wanted to. Harry got into a massive argument with Uma that day and he was wondering the hallways during break time when everyone else including you guys were all outside and he followed my piano playing and singing into the music room. He stood there in the doorway and you know how when I play I notice nothing of the outside world, well I didn't notice I had an audience until my song was finished. Of course when I did I naturally started freaking out and having one of my sensory overloads right there in the music room. Harry of course comforted me and told me that he wasn't there on Uma business and that my playing was actually really beautiful. He apologized for all those years of torment as children and at first I questioned wether or not he was genuine until I looked at his eyes and saw genuine sadness at the memory of all the years of bullying he did to me. He talked to me for the rest of the break then walked me to my next class." As I retold my story to her I found the memory to be actually really moving and started tearing up. I quickly wiped away my tears before Hailey saw them though.

"Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense to me. He's always loved your piano playing, so I take it this was a month before the you know what happened and he quit Uma's pirates?" She asked me.

"Yes it was... Actually do you remember that I didn't sit with you guys for that month?" I answered while asking my own question. I never told anyone about this next thing I was going to tell Hailey it was why my relationship with Mal is still a bit rocky.

"Yes I do actually, I remember seeing you in the hallways with Harry and you would look across the hallway see us and instantly look down. Why did you avoid us?" Hailey asked me with a frown and I knew that this instance while not my fault it had hurt her and I regret that.

"Well after our first lunch together with Harry joining us, Mal cornered me in the music room the next day before Harry had gotten to school. She was telling me how I 'Should never trust Harry because of all the years that he bullied me as a child' at that moment Harry showed up behind Mal in the hallway and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I yelled back at her that 'I am my own person and that I can and trust and believe in him if that's what I really way to do and that she sounded like my mother when I told her about when Harry helped me'. She made me make a choice it was either Harry or you guys to hang around with all the time. I picked Harry because I saw that he was changing into a friend  that I could have for life and I wanted to help him get better with his mania and him with my sensory overloads. Because while you all have helped me with at least one of them, none of them have been as effective as when Harry helps me with them. I regret hurting you and everyone else but I know now that I had made the proper decision back then and I don't regret doing it. Don't blame Mal just because she made the decision to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, she was just thinking like the Mal we all know it's just my relationship with her still to this day isn't the greatest and we tend to argue most of the time it's about Harry." I explained to her pleading her not to hate me or Mal because this was one of the largest fights in our friendship.

"I can actually believe that, she tried to keep me and Harry from dating when we first started. She told me I was just 'Ruining my life and is this what wanted to be with some maniac and have everyone tell me that I was crazy for falling for someone who would just hurt me." Hailey told me and I fully believed her.

"Alright onto happier topics. How are things going with Carlos?" Hailey teased me knowing the exact answer as we finished looking around the mall at four o'clock and we texted the gang if they wanted to go out for dinner together.  I instantly blushed at the sound of the name of my boyfriend.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!! He's so sweet and kindhearted and I love him so much. I have never been happier with anyone in my entire life, and I hope we stay together." I told her with the lovesick smile at the thought of staying with Carlos.

"You will, just as long as you communicate your feelings good or bad. If something makes you uncomfortable just simply tell him about it." She told me as we got back to our  dorm room and started to relax before dinner with the gang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Iv'e realized that I have hardly done anything with Aria and Hailey together and really wanted to help communicate a strong bond that friends who have known each other their whole lives practically and know almost everything about each other. Which is why I decided to make this the next chapter, having the girls do something together shopping, talking about their respective boyfriends and have debates over which one is better even though for each girl they are the perfect match.


	8. Dinner with the gang

As we started relaxing I decided to start playing the piano again because I had the sudden urge to play an old favorite of mine back on the Isle and the first song that Harry ever heard me play that day in the music room. As luck would have it, he came through our door not a minute later. 

"What are you going to play Ari, hopefully something good." He told me teasingly as he sat down on my bed across from Hailey holding her hand.

"Oh, like you of all people would doubt my piano ability's and you'll know it the instant I start playing it." I told him as I flipped the piano opening on the grand piano and started to play the melody that I loved to do as a warm up for fun and before I knew it the audience of two started singing it with me...

 _"Blue Jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you marry a music man. Ballerina you must have seen her, dancing in the sand. Now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand. Jesus freaks... Out in the street, handing out for God. Turning back she just laughs, the boulevard is not that bad. Piano man, he makes his stand, in the auditorium. Looking on she sings the songs, the words she knows the tune she hums. But oh, how it feels so real lying here with no one near, only you and you can hear me. When I said softly, slowly, hold me closer Tiny Dancer. Count the headlights on the highway, lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today, hold me closer Tiny Dancer. Count the headlights on the high way lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today."_  I always held a strong connection with this song. It was my dad's go to lullaby when I woke from a bad dream in the middle of the night and now that he's left me and gone away to who the hell knows where I still liked to keep his music that he loved alive.

_"Blue Jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her, dancing in the sand. Now she's in me always with me, Tiny Dancer in my hand. But, oh how it feels real, lying here with no one near, only you and you can hear me when I say softly slowly. Hold me closer Tiny Dancer, count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today. Hold me closer Tiny Dancer, count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today..."_

As I finished the song I thought of my father's other lullaby and how much I loved whenever he would play that one.

"Actually guys, can I play one more song just for old memories sake. It's one my dad used to sing to me when I would go to sleep at night and wake up from a really bad dream. It's a rather short one but really beautiful." I asked hoping I still remember how it was played.

"Of course you may I love hearing your music. You should know that by now, I mean I do always ask you to play music for me." Harry said with one of those grins that I grew to love from him. It was one where his sparkled with either mischief or sheer enthusiasm for something. I started to play the old song that I hoped I remember how it was played.

 _"For you, they'll be no crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel like when with you, it's alright, I know it's right. To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel like when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing like they know the score. And I love, I love, I love you like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all I wish it from myself. And the songbirds are singing, like they the score. And I love you, I love you, I love like never before. Like before...."_ At that point I cracked and broke down until I felt a pair of arms around me that always brought me brotherly love and comfort when I was upset and I would be forever thankful for all that Harry does for me everyday. 

"There's no need to be thankful, princess. You saved me from Uma and most of all from the mania that overtook my father and my sisters, but not me. You stopped that from happening by hugging and showing that I could matter to someone and I owe you a lot for that not just me. We are going to stay together no matter what, your my sister in everything but blood. Your father was a coward who loved you and then left you out to dry with your mother." Harry said as he lifted me and carried me over to my bed. 

"I think it's time we round up the entire gang and get ready for group dinner. I wonder which restaurant we'll get banned from this week..." Hailey said teasingly. 

"When have ever been so rowdy we got kicked out of a restaurant around here?" I asked Hailey.

"Never princess, my love was just joking right cupcake?" Harry said turning to me and helping me off my bed and grabbing Hailey's hand with one hand and linking my arm through his other as we shoved and pushed each other gently through the halls. We ran into our friends near the front of the gate, all standing around looking on their cellphones.

"HEY YOU GUYS!!" Hailey had shouted as I covered my ears at the sudden really loud noise. It was really funny to watch all my best friends and my boyfriend suddenly jump like three feet and then get into a fighting stance. They all turned around and started to laugh and by the time we had gotten all of our laughs out I was shaking from laughing way too much. 

"Where do you guys want to go to dinner?" I asked them as Carlos caught up with me and Harry and took my left hand and kissed my check in greeting as I blushed.

"Me and Evie actually found this really nice restaurant a few nights ago. Everyone up for Italian?" Mal asked our group as we started walking away from Auradon and into the street as we all walked away I couldn't help but think everything would soon change or something bad would happen to me in the next twenty four hours.

We arrived at the restaurant and got seated rather quickly and I couldn't help but look longingly at the piano off in the corner of the room.

"Go play it, sweetheart. Maybe something musical theater based? I can see you looking longingly at the piano in the corner and I already asked the people here they love a show while they work." Carlos explained with a squeeze of my hand as our drinks were delivered first.

"Alright I'm going. Anyone have any request? I hear a piano calling to me off in the corner over there." I asked the group as they all talked quietly amongst each other.

"A love song. Maybe something from Aida?" Evie requested. I knew what that meant she wanted to hear Enchantment Passing Through which a song that I sang for a talent show that me and Carlos did a few years ago.

"Alright 'Los you know what that means but why don't we change it up how about Written In The Stars and we just swap roles?" I asked Carlos who was sitting next to me.

"Oh no you don't little sis, you go up there and do it yourself you can easily sing that one on your own. I want you to go up there and show them how you can actually play the piano. Didn't you go up in front of people when you played for Oak in Great Comet Of 1812." I nodded my head stood up slightly looking down. I got up to the piano and imagined I was playing back in my dorm room for only my friends.

 _"I am here you, we can never met again. Simply really, Isn't it? A word or two and then  A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when. You think of me or speak of me and wonder befell, The some someone you once loved so well. Never wonder what I feel as living shuffles by, you don't have to ask me and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die, I will think or dream and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime is that all that just a stretch of mortal time. For some god's experiment in which we have no say. In which were given paradise but only for a day. Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide. No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide. Oh you are all I ever want, but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned, what it is to be in love and have that love returned. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime is that all that we are good for just stretch of mortal time. For some gods experiment in which we have no say. In which we're given paradise but only for a day..."_ As I finished singing my song and stood up I heard applause from nearly angel and the sound was nearly deafening.

The rest of the meal went off pretty much without a hitch we ate, laughed and all had a great time being the team of friends that we are. I went to sleep that night, now here's the thing about my sleep. When I fall asleep nothing will wake me, even somebody moving me out of my window and onto a ship which could only mean one word. Uma.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I am really excited about this chapter because I'd imagine you get all of these people together and it turns into crazy town sorta like my own friends in real life. I love working on this story and I'm so happy that I have reached 130+ views on a story I wasn't expecting that to happen at all so thank you for clicking and reading my story. Let me know what you guys are thinking of my writing in the comments section


	9. The battle on the Isle part one

_Well this is weird... I don't remember Auradon being on the water at all. Wait a second why on earth am I not able to move my arms?_

I woke up and obviously I started freaking the hell out because I had no idea where I was and oh no I could feel a sensory overload coming up in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey Guys!! She's awake!!" Oh bloody hell I knew exactly who's voice that belonged to Gil son of Gaston. Tell me I'm not where I think please  god tell me I'm just having some messed up form of a nightmare and I'm not on Uma's ship.

"Well thank freaking god!! I was starting to think you were dead or something, glad to know your alright." I heard a voice sneer at me, the voice that tormented my entire childhood, my version of your cliche bully, Uma daughter of Ursula or as all my friends call her including Harry 'Shrimpy'

"Oh hell no not you... I have not prepared myself mentally for this kind of torment." I said to Uma hoping that Harry knew what was going on and was coming for me.

* * *

Everything back at Auradon was hell while Aria was gone from the moment Hailey woke up and found her best friends bed empty. Which seemed odd because her bed was made. Ari was slightly messy and didn't make her bed unless they were having company or she never went to sleep here. 

Hailey walked over to her best friend's bed and found a note that was addressed  to Harry and she ran to her love's dorm room and banged on his dorm door.

"Oh bloody hell!! Whoever it is please stop the confounded banging on my door!!" Came the answer which usually if Hailey wasn't in full on panic mode she would have thought he was adorable.

"Harry it's an absolute emergency, it's a code red!! Aria's gone and this note was left for you on her bed!!" Hailey exclaimed running into her boyfriends dorm room.

The instant Harry saw that handwriting he recognized it nearly immediately from years of being her right hand man or maniac is what she wanted him to be. It was from Uma.

_Harry old friend,_

_I have your "Younger Sister" captured. If you ever want to see her again I recommend grabbing as many men or women as you can that want to go with you to save your princess... gag by the way you couldn't come up with something actually original as a nickname for her. Like weird girl. What's wrong with her  anyway she covered her ears right before we captured her and we were not even making a sound._

_Your old friend, Uma_

Harry screamed in agony that his past had came back to haunt him yet again, god why did he work for her for so long again.

"What is it love? What's happened to her?" Hailey asked him while holding his hand desperately trying to calm him down and get him to communicate again.

"Uma's taken her my love, she's taken her back to the Isle and we have to all go and get her back. I have to make a phone call to her father, he still loves her but he had to leave her to save the galaxy." Harry explained hoping that his call went through to Peter Quill, Arianna's dad.

_Please for the love of everything answer your phone Mr. Quill._

Suddenly he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello this is Peter Quill speaking who is this calling?"  Harry heard a kindhearted voice answer the phone.

"Mr. Quill my name is Harry Hook and I'm the son of Captain Hook and I'm afraid that your daughter is in danger and it's all my fault..." Harry had tears running down his face at this point.

"Hold on son just breathe. What quadrant are you on? Terra? And please call me Peter." Peter explained to Harry while he was worried at what had happened to his baby girl.

"Yes, Peter and please hurry we'll need all the help we can get. She's been captured by a person I used to work for a woman named Uma daughter of Ursula who bullied her all throughout Ari's childhood." Harry begged.

"Oh damn, that's what I thought, I remember her telling me stories about her and how she used to pick on her and steal my old WalkMan from her purse and things like that. Never thought on a planet she would ever go this far though. Alright we are here on Terra what are your exact location Harry?" Peter asked really trying to control his anger towards this Uma chick who he had never even met before but knew he already hated.

"I go to school at Auradon Prep, same with your daughter and all her friends just text this number when you get here Peter. And thank you ever so much by the way for helping us get Arianna back" Harry really was eternally grateful that her father was coming.

"Don't thank me yet Harry we still have to win the fight. Besides it's time I payed my daughter a visit, I will do just that. Goodbye Harry and thank you for calling me." As Peter hung up the phone he called to the rest of his crew. 

"Alright A-holes!! This next job is extremely important to me and it is imperative that we win. It's about my daughter, the one on Terra that I was forced to leave when she was twelve, well she has been captured by an old enemy of hers on the Isle and it's high time I was actually a good father like I used to be to her so let's go and do this thing!!" The rest of Peter's crew easily obeyed him.

"Isn't this the same daughter that has, what's that disease called again Asparagus?" Rocket asked Peter who bursted out laughing.

"Close enough, my friend it's called Aspergers. It's a social disease that limits her ability to make new friends and she has the tendency to have what's called Sensory Overloads, where everything just becomes way too much and she eventually starts crying and thinking what her friends call stinking thinking. In fact she's probably having one right at this very moment. Poor thing. Don't you worry, baby girl, papa's on his way." He explained to his "family" as he landed his space craft in the backside of Auradon academy and covered it with an invisibility shield.

_Unknown number: Harry it's Peter we just landed my space craft out back and we need to formulate a proper plan._

* * *

"Let me go damn it!! I can't deal with this right now!!" I screamed at the person trying to tie me up. That's when I heard a familiar accent just on not the person I need to see.

"If you just shut your trap, this will all be very quickly young lady." This must have been Harry's older sister Janie Hook, Captain Hook first daughter. The very first to loose herself to her fathers mania. Uma who happened to be pickpocketing my purse at the moment found my most prized items. My WalkMan and my favorite tapes.

"My, my, my what have we here?" Uma asked me waving them in front of my face.

"Put those back this instant!! My father gave me that WalkMan and those tapes we're given to me by my four favorite people. Please put them back it's the last thing I have of my father before he left me to save the galaxy..." I begged her hoping she had some of a heart that wasn't completely black and void of feeling anything.

"I'm sorry?! Your father left you to do what now?" She asked me as she started to laugh at me.

"My father left me when I was thirteen to save the galaxy... Peter Quill team leader of the Guardians Of The Galaxy." I told her with a swift kick.

"Oh, Janie it seems this one here is a fighter do me a favor darling and tie up her legs as well." Uma told me as Janie tied me to the pole of the mast. It was at the moment I saw Uma in front put the heel of her boot on the top of my tapes and I watched  as they crushed and shattered beneath her heavy boot.

"NOOO!! Do you have any idea how much those meant to me?!" I yelled as I started crying at the lost evidence that my papa still loved me at all was crushed before my very eyes.

"Your father was a cowered who made up that whole needing to save the galaxy garbage to get away from his psycho bitch of a wife and to get away from his little crybaby of a daughter." Uma told me with a sneer on her face that if I wasn't tied up at the moment I would have punched her in the face for.

_She's right. My papa left me and my mother left me because I was way too much of a burden. I'm a burden to everybody that I met. My boyfriend doesn't love me anymore or else wouldn't he be here by now or sent some form of word that he was coming for me. I don't know why I still believe that my papa still loves me, I mean sure I have seen his spaceship and he even taught me to fly but that must have been  a really good dream otherwise he would be on his way but he probably forgot all about me. Everyone has. My worst fear has officially become a reality, everyone I have ever loved has forgotten about me and left me in the hands of the worst nightmare Uma._

* * *

"Alright gang here's what we're going to do. Around here we have to blend into the crowds and hope to god we don't run into our parents. First stop is Curl Up And Dye to get smoke bombs to distract Uma with. And we have weapons in case we need to fight them off in order to get my girlfriend is everybody clear?" Carlos whispered to the massive group as they ended up at the end of the pier where Curl Up And Dye resided. The rest of the gang went inside while Harry wanted some alone time. 

As Harry looked out the water and sighed he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"You really do have a unique relationship with my daughter don't you?" Peter asked Harry with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes I do. I first met her when she was playing Tiny Dancer in the music room after a really long and draining day while she was waiting for the break to be over. I had a massive fight with Uma that day and found myself wondering the hallways until I heard her singing voice and instantly loved her skills as a singer. I apologized for my years of tormenting her at Uma's hands and she forgave me literally the next day. She's like my younger sister that I always wanted and she saved me from my mania so I'm the only member of my family who is isn't clinically insane in the head." As Harry told his story to Peter he found himself in tears at the fact that he never protected her enough.

"Hey, I used to sing that song to her when she was younger and woke up from nightmares or heard the arguing between her mother and I" Peter mentioned with a nostalgic smile to Harry while looking into the water with him.

"Yeah she told me. Can I ask you something?" Harry moved his gaze to his little sisters fathers face.

"Go ahead..."

"Do you have any regrets in your life? Like did you ever miss Ari while you were saving the galaxy?" Harry asked fearing the answer that would most likely get.

"Every single damn day, I missed my baby girl more than anything in the world. I may not have loved her mother especially towards the end of relationship but Arianna was the greatest thing I ever did. I can't wait to get her back, once I do lots of things are going to change about how much contact I have with her." Peter told Harry with nothing truth and sorrow at leaving her.

 "I know pretty much everything about her inside and out, Peter including how much she actually misses you about as much as you missed her. She still uses that WalkMan pretty much everywhere she goes, it's her favorite thing in the entire world. Her mother broke her plastic crown of flowers that you gave her though the night she got accepted into Auradon." Harry explained to Peter hoping that he had a back up one for her when this was all over. 

"That bitch!! In all honesty what did I ever see in her. Tell me the truth how bad was it on Ari?" Peter asked knowing it was horrible he just had to know. 

"It was pretty god awful for her. Her mother forbid singing and piano playing once you left, I'm not sure if that already a rule though. It was constant verbal abuse to her and really did wonders for her stinking thinking and making her believe all that stuff. I wish I could have helped her during that year. I didn't become her brotherly figure until a year later. She called her sensory overloads just slightly overreacting which we both know is bull." As Harry told Peter about Ari's home life flashes of anger and pure hatred went out to wherever Anastasia might be at the moment.

"Dammit!! I knew I should have brought her with me. I kept telling myself that over the years that I left her the hands of that woman" Peter screamed at himself for not being the smart dad he should have been all those years ago.

"It wasn't your fault. I used to massively resent you for leaving Aria four years ago when she needed you most. But, now that I have finally met you in person I know you were just doing what you thought was the best for Ari." Harry told Peter as the rest of the gang came out of the hair dye place.

"Quill that place had color splashed everywhere." Drax told Peter as they exited the shop and left to go to Uma's ship.

"That's awesome buddy. Was Dizzy in there?" Peter asked them. Harry always had a soft spot for the girl, and she had to be new Cinderella working her but off for pretty much nothing.

"I am groot!!" Baby groot had said walking to keep with Rocket as everyone looked to him for a translation.

"He says yes she was and that he loved her dress. Now everyone stop lookin' at me like that!!" Rocket yelled at all of the band of VK's and Guardians as they walked to save the sweetest girl on the planet.

* * *

Harry led the way to Uma's old ship and once he saw it he got massive flashbacks to when he used to be Uma's right hand man and he shuddered.

"Hey, we're going to cream them and teach her a lesson for kidnapping my daughter she isn't walking out of this one is she guys?" Peter said with his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey Rocket do you have that speaker" StarLord had asked his comrade

"Say no more Quill. I got it." As he said that one of Ari's favorite songs Life On Mars started playing over our heads.  

"HEY GUYS THEIR HERE!!" Gil called from the mast.

As Ari looked up and saw her father talking with Harry and she instantly started crying at seeing him again. The fact that he had one of my favorite songs playing only made the water works worse for me.

Harry led the way to Uma's ship, seeing as this was mostly about him. 

"Welcome!!" Janie yelled from the top of the ship. 

Peter snuck towards where his daughter was tied up to get her untied and out of those bonds.

"Papa? Is it really you? What are you doing here" I asked him once he untied me from the pole. The next thing I knew I was inside of his embrace and after all those four years not hardly ever seeing him it felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Yes baby girl, It's really me and I'm actually here. Your brother in spirt was the one to call me up actually. He's a good man, you couldn't have picked better to protect you. He's really beating himself up over this one Ari, you might have to talk to him. By the way, when did you confess your feelings to Carlos De Veil the neighbor's son from downstairs? How could I have missed that?" He teased me as he tossed me a sword to fight off Uma's thugs. 

"I'm sorry about that, papa it only happened a couple of days ago." I told him with a smile.

Oh, yeah it was about to go down right now, because nobody and I mean nobody ever breaks my WalkMan!!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! This plot twist kind of snuck up on me while I was writing the last couple of chapters and thought it would both progress characters and you all finally get to see this character because he's one of my favorites in modern film history and he does still really love his daughter he just needed to leave that house for his own reasons... Maybe to save the galaxy if you will (Laughs at her own stupid joke).


	10. The battle on the isle part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Welcome to a new chapter, I am so excited for this one. Like I mentioned these two sorta snuck up on me but I am so happy that they did. It's been so much fun writing all of these characters combined because they are all so different in personality and quirks. So I hope you readers enjoy my story and let's get down to business. By the way just keep a box of tissues near you when reading this chapter because it made me cry and I am usually not that hard to crack so that's really saying something.

As I grabbed my sword I heard a yell coming from my where I was tied up.

"Idiots!! They created a diversion to get her untied!! What did I tell you?!" Uma yelled at her pirates.

"Looks like things have kinda gone downhill since you left bro. Are you okay?" I asked Harry when he caught up with me and papa.

"I'm as well as I could be what with seeing Janie and everything. I'm just so glad that you are okay. They didn't hurt you did they?" Harry asked me while hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine, I mean I don't have a WalkMan anymore..." I told everyone that was suddenly around me grabbing swords and ammunition.

"Why? What happened to your WalkMan?" Carlos had asked me when Harry had finished with his embrace and I found myself in his.

"Uma... She found it all the tapes that I kept with me... She crushed them with her boot right in front of my face." I explained as we all got ready to fight off the pirates that were surely coming at any moment. 

"It's okay baby girl I recently had mine broken as well, I'll explain later. I might have just the thing for you though it's like WalkMan but better and still a little bit old school." My dad told me wrapping one arm around mine as the first wave of pirates started coming for us.

"Leave the cry baby to me!! We have a score to settle." Uma ordered her pirates as she started shoving her way towards the front of the crowd.

"Come at me, Shrimpy!!" I called getting ready for the impending battle that would put my past behind me officially.

Uma came at me swinging her sword with all her might while still remaining calculating with her moves and rhythm. I heard a new song come over us and instantly felt a smile grace my features. It was another old time favorite that gave me the confidence to carry out the battle at hand, Hammer To Fall by Queen. I was too invested in the fight to pay much attention to music though it did help me.

"You should lucky that your 'papa who saves the galaxy' came to save you just in time." Uma sneered at me while I started gaining on her advances.

"At least I know he still at least cares about me. Otherwise he wouldn't be here what can I say about your mother Uma?" I pressed with a spin as Uma started to falter.

"Let's not talk about my mother let's talk about yours. She's a piece of work isn't she? Totally messed you up in the head didn't she?" Uma asked with a smirk like she had found my weak spot.

"You have no idea about how much she did. But, if I were to see her right now I wouldn't want to hurt her." I told her with all the honesty I knew in my heart.

"Why?! I mean she totally screwed you over after your father left. That did damage didn't it?" She asked me as she started to lose strength and I was just getting my second wind from all the energy of those around me. Harry was fighting off his sister which could only be doing wonders to his mental state, Carlos was fighting off Gil who I had to admit had a lot of talent with a sword while he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Yes she did. But, I would forgive her because that's just the kind of person that I am. I'm not the vindictive type, just like you seem to be. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" I asked curiously because I honestly have been wondering this for decades. She was starting to gain her strength back I guess my skill surprised her at first but while brilliant I was able to figure out her weak spot. She had a hard time doing tricks while fighting I just had to do the right one at the proper time and I would finally beat the old elementary and middle school bully who tormented me for the fun of it.

"Because you were happy and I wasn't!! You had the father to stick around and while your mother was horrible like mine you were still able to smile and bop your head to that stupid WalkMan or whatever that thing was." Uma yelled at me while thinking that she had me pinned.

Until I decided that now would be the perfect time to make this battle won. I jumped into the air spun around and came back down as fast as I could and pushed her sword back as far as I could until.

Uma fell over and onto the ground.

"How did you beat me?! I was supposed to win!! I hate losing!!" She screamed outraged.

"Because I have something you don't Uma. I have the heart of a hero despite everything that has ever happened to me I'm still able to look at my life and be willing to forgive and forget the past. I am able to best you every single time because I can see right through your tough girl facade. Your really broken Uma and so am I but you have to find a way to put yourself back together. Because while I had a little help, I fixed myself pretty much all on my own."  I told while offering a hand to help her up off the ground but she just scoffed at me.

"Hey, slackers!! Pack it up and bring it in!! I lost this one guys. I can't beat her. She's too strong for me and bested me at sword play" Uma said with a scowl as she and the rest of the pirates packed up there things and left us.

"Excellent work baby, how did you learn to fight like that?" My papa asked me as his pirate he was fighting gave us one last glare and ran after Uma.

"Well, I had a great teacher. Harry taught me, when Uma first captured me and Hailey and beat us to a pulp when we were just in the seventh grade." I told him as I looked up at him and his sister Janie who were still going at it neck and neck. My dad and I watched Harry as Janie said something to him that made him start slowing down and I knew exactly what it had.

"Harry!! Don't listen to her. Your nothing like your father, I mean your able to protect me and showed me how to be strong. You just need to show her that you didn't give into the mania like she, your father and your younger sister did." I yelled at him as he turned gave me a smile then went back to fighting. It was a tough fight for him emotionally but he beat her by using the tricks he taught me.

"He is a very incredible swordsman. What do you mean his mania though" My father asked me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"His father is Captain Hook who went crazy with greed and just insanity. He drove all sisters to the same cause, the only one left sane is Harry. I saved him from the mania that everybody wanted him to be." I told my father as Harry took a deep breath while watching his older sister retreat in front of us.

"I am so proud of you, but I'm so sorry for leaving you hear with her... I knew I should have taken you with me but your Uncle Yondu talked me out of it. He wanted to keep you safe here and every time I tried to go back and get you he stopped me. He loved you though and he didn't deal with love too well though he did better with you, way better. I wish he were here right now to see you and seen how strong you were." My dad told me with tears in his eyes, I knew something had happened to my Uncle and it wasn't good.

"Papa, are you alright? What happened to Uncle Yondu?" I asked him panicked at the thought of something horrible happening to him. He used to visit us on the Isle in his spaceship whenever my mother wasn't there and he loved hearing my music that I played. Especially Midnight Radio from Hedwig And The Angry Inch or Candy Man from one of my favorite old VHS tapes Willie Wonka And The Chocolate Factory.

"Tell you what, I'll explain that entire adventure to you when we reach my ship, I promise." He told me as we started walking and Harry caught up looping his arm through mine.

"Thank you for what you did back there princess, I'm so sorry that my past came back to bite me later on yet again when I promised it wouldn't..." He said not looking me in the eye and doing my thing where I looked at the ground.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for it, she won't be bothering me anymore. It shouldn't bother you either. We all make mistakes in our lives and we just have to learn from them and apply them later on in life." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, knowing that was exactly what he needed at the moment.

* * *

As I walked around my fathers old ship I found myself looking at old photographs of all the memories I had with him, I wondered where they had all gone and I figured my mother had smashed them in a fit of rage and anger.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" Carlos came next to me and wrapped his arm around his waist and pushed me tightly up against his side.

"Just reminiscing of all these old photo's of me when my papa lived with my mother and I. I love this one" I told him picking up one of me and my Uncle embracing in a hug.

"Who's he? I don't think I ever met him." Carlos asked me with a smile.

"He's sort of like my papa's dad even though they are not related in the slightest. He sort of took my dad off of Terra for reasons that he never told me. We we're super close,  he always loved my piano playing when I was younger." As I told my story of my relationship with my Uncle I remembered that my dad had wanted to talk to me about Yondu.

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short, kids. But I need some time alone with my daughter." My father told me as I left Carlos's embrace and let my father lead the way to his cabin in his ship. When we got there I saw Harry in there already had a sad look in his eyes and I knew this conversation could only end very badly. 

"Alright this is not going to be easy for me to tell you or to explain to you. But, it needs to be done sooner rather than later. So, when Yondu took me from Terra almost 40 years ago now he was supposed to deliver me to my real birth father, but he didn't and he decided to keep me for his own.  We were in a battle with a monster for a group of golden people and Rocket stole some batteries that held massive power. We had to escape and we traveled until we saw this guy and had a not so fabulous landing because Rocket and I got into yet another argument. On the planet we landed we see this elderly man and he says that he is my father and that Yondu was supposed to take me to him but never did. As he took me to his own planet that he had created himself Gamora instantly felt that he couldn't be trusted. I however, found myself so giddy to finally have a father figure in my life until he found out about you. He said I had this magical power and for a while I was able to harness them and he said that the only way to keep my powers would be to give you up and if I didn't he would implant the same cancer that took my mother away inside of you... Rocket and Yondu showed up to help us win the battle and we were doing great until the end... We needed to blow up the planet and I was stuck fighting the man who claimed to be my 'father'. Yondu showed up with a rocket launcher and one air mask for one of us. He saved me as he told me 'He may have been your father,Quill. But he wasn't your daddy' and he said 'Your girl deserves the right to live and tell her I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye.' Then he died and I'm so sorry."   As my papa burst into tears I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and him and knew that it was Harry almost instantly.

"Papa, it's not your fault. He was just trying to protect you and that was all he ever wanted to do. I remember the nights I spent on his ship whenever you and mother's fighting got super bad towards the end. He told me that he had a lot of things he had done wrong with you, but he wouldn't let that happen again and he wouldn't let you do that to me. If he had the chance to do it again I know that he would have done it all the same way." I told him even though I was sobbing I felt his spirt in the room smiling at me. 

"He left some things for you when your ready to open them. I'll leave you and Harry be for a little bit and come get me a little later okay?" My papa asked me and I nodded my head not capable of forming words at the moment.

Harry held me in his embrace making quite nosies in order to try and calm me down but no matter what the tears just kept on coming. Until I saw a little raccoon followed by a tiny little tree come in through the door.

"I take it he told you. Just know that he loved you more than anything in the world. He had this photograph in a safe proof case that played music as well. I didn't know the music that played with it, but every time somebody would press it he would smile." Rocket told me with the pain in his eyes evident.

"It was... Candy Man and Midnight Radio I think..." I told him finally drying my tears again and relaxing into Harry's brotherly embrace. I finally had the nerve to open up the box that my Uncle had left me. On the top of the box II found this letter addressed to his nickname he gave me a long time ago.

_My little star,_

_I am in my final moments and I know it. I once told you it was me over your daddy every single time. Well it's time for me to put those words to practice and do them. I made a lot of mistakes and did a lot of really horrible things in my years and I never did right by your father. I think by the time that you came along I was able to do things a lot better in terms of being a good older figure in your life._

_I wish I could say goodbye to you and see your smile one last time. To hear you play those two songs that I loved hearing you play, to watch that princess movie that you loved to teach you to fly when you got older and to be there for your wedding._

_But, none of that is to be. Just remember that even though I am gone and you won't hear my voice everyday, that I will always love you like a daughter. Please always try to do the right thing. I know you'll turn out perfectly. You already have._

_Love,_

_Uncle Yondu_

As I showed the letter to Harry we both had tears in our eyes. I found it remarkable that he even thought of me in the heat of the moment. 

As I opened up the box to look inside of it I felt even more tears start to pool in my eyes.

Inside of the box was a new WalkMan this one was bright pink and had little white stars on it. I noticed it already had some sort of tape inside of it and I pressed play on the tape. Then I heard a song that made me cry again.

 _"Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew, cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The candyman, the candyman can. The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh, soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie? The candyman? The candyman, the candyman can. The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes, satisfying and delicious talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes. Who can take tomorrow, dip in a dream, separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The candyman. Willy Wonka can. The candyman cause he mixes he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should..."_ As the last note on the song sang out into the room I found three other things in the box that was designed with stars on a black night and wondered if it was Krags his right hand man that did that for me.

The other items in the box were old favorite movies that I used to have on VHS including Wille Wonka, Rocky Horror, Princess Bride, Beauty And The Beast and Aladdin but these were all on DVD.

Finally the very last thing at the bottom of the box was my Uncle's signature arrow.

"He left it for me, but I know if you were here he would have given it to you in a heartbeat." I looked up and saw Krags standing there in the doorway.

"Thank you so much Krags!!" I said jumping up and giving him a large hug.  

  

 

 


	11. Getting a tattoo with my "brother" and my father

"Papa can I ask you a question?" I came up to my father after opening my box that Yondu had left me and I found him in the front with Drax.

"Of course you can. What do you need?" My father asked me and his eyes held the remnants of tears when he had been crying.

"I had an idea for my birthday in a month and I was wondering... If you would let me get a tattoo with Harry." I told him not looking in his eyes and hoping he wouldn't judge me.

"I think I know what you would get them of and my answer is yes. I just want you to be sure this won't be a heat of the moment thing and you regret it later. But what would Harry want to get?" He answered with a smile that spoke volumes to how I really felt.   

"I already talked to Harry about my idea. I want to get  a lyric set from Candyman and Midnight Radio. It isn't a heat of the moment thing either I have wanted to do this for years just not known what to do with the idea. Harry wants to do lyrics to Tiny Dancer." I explained to him happy that he hadn't judged me for the idea of getting a tattoo. 

"Sweetheart... That's an amazing idea!! Do you know which set you wanna do yet for your song lyrics? I might actually want to come with you two and get one as well but do lyrics to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac he always loved that one too." My dad's excitement was nearly palpable and I could feel a really big smile coming on.

"I have ideas for the song lyrics. For Candyman I really want to do _Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream, separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream the candyman can_  with maybe a lollipop since they were Yondu's favorite kind of candy that I introduced him to. Then for Midnight Radio I want _And your shinning like the brightest star, a transmission of the Midnight Radio. And your spinning your new forty-five, all the misfits and the losers, yeah you know your rock and rollers spinning to your rock and roll._ Maybe I could have a star next to that one and make it blue." As I told him this I could almost see it. It  would be on my lower right arm and  be not so flashy but would remind me that he was constantly a part of me.

"That's really beautiful and not too blatant and flashy but still proves that he's always a part of who you are. Would the lollipop perhaps be a... Blue Tootsie Pop!!" We said at the exact same time and started laughing at each other. 

"Are you going to tell your friends or leave it a surprise?" My dad asked as Rocket landed the ship and put on the invisibility shield.

"I'll tell them right now." I told him walking over to my friends.

"Hey guys... There's something I need to tell you." I said to them and they all turned there heads to me and gave me there full undivided attention.

"So it's been kind of a ruff few hours. I just found out one of my favorite people my Uncle Yondu passed away a few weeks ago." I heard collective gasps from all of my friends because they all knew stories of my Uncle who flew with the stars and was the leader of the space gang The Ravegers. 

"My Uncle loved my music like all of you do. I want to remember him and how much he meant to me and my father. I am going to get a tattoo and none of you guys are stopping me from doing so." I explained to them hoping that they would understand.

"We aren't going to stop, in fact we are all coming with you to do this. I'm so sorry for your loss Ari. Your Uncle sounds amazing and I know he taught you a ton about be a proper human being." Mal told me wrapping me up in a hug and before I knew it we are all in massive hug pile of all my friends. 

"Is anyone else getting one with you Aria" Evie had asked me with a sad smile. 

"I am. I always wanted to get one anyway, was just waiting for the proper idea to hit me." Harry said looping his arm through mine.

"So is my papa. He wants to get one of Yondu's arrows and some song lyrics to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. Yondu used to whistle it to me when I spent nights on his ship and my father sang it to me every night he was with me and my mom." As I told the story I could almost remember it perfectly like it was yesterday and not nearly four years ago. I would wake up screaming and Yondu would be there as fast as lightning and protect  me with his whistling. My dad always joked that while he couldn't sing like an angel he sure as hell could whistle like one and then Yondu would break into song and cause me to start laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. 

"I'm so sorry princess, I only ever heard his voice when he would call you but I know that he loved you more than anything in the world. He would be so proud of you, going to Auradon and getting away from your mother. I will never forget him that's for sure, I can't wait to see what your tattoos look like." Harry told me while he wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. 

_I am really going to miss you, star. But, I am glad that your doing great things with your life. I mean look at all these friends that you have around you. They all care about you so much and appreciate you for all that you do for them. Be good to your father for he loves you a lot and I'm sorry for keeping him away for so long I always wanted to see you running around my ship again like you used to whenever we made stops on Terra and I would ditch the crew and go to the Isle to visit you especially towards the end of your parents relationship. I wish for lots of things but mostly a second chance to change things, get you out of your home sooner is one of the biggest ones. Your in good hands with Harry though, he may be a punk but he loves you like a sister and you love him like a brother. Be good and love all of your friends and I'll see you someday._

As me and Harry left to go and find my father to go the tattoo parlor I could almost hear Yondu's voice in the back of my head though I knew it was just if he were still here it's what he probably would say to me.

"Papa? Me and Harry are ready to go. I have just told all my friends and my boyfriend about my tattoo and they all loved the idea." I said to him once me and Harry found him in Rocket's bunk looking for something. 

"Oh, sorry about that you two, see Rocket took my zune that Yondu left for me and I have no idea where that little trash panda put it." He told me as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

 ~~~~"Mind if I take a look papa? Maybe I can find it." I offered to him as he shook his head and moved so that I could fit inside of Rockets hole. After digging for about a minute I found a tiny black thing that looked like technology.

"Is this the item that you are looking for?" I asked with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Yes it is!! Great work sweetheart I'm so glad you found it." My dad told me while wrapping me up in a hug.

"Actually, I have an extra one do you still want it for your old music?" Papa had said 

"I actually don't. See when I opened up the box that Uncle Yondu had left for me that was the very first thing in there." I explained to him with a light smile at the kind gesture from my Uncle.

"Oh really? What else was in the box, I never opened it I felt it was really rude." My father mentioned to me as we started to my room so I could grab my new WalkMan

"A lot of our old favorite DVD's like Wille Wonka, Rocky Horror, Beauty And The Beast, Mary Poppins and Aladdin. A really heartfelt letter to me in his final moments on the way to get from Ego and his arrow which Krags had put in there for me saying he thought Yondu would have given it to me instead of to him." As I was thinking of everything in that box I found myself brought to tears for probably the twenty-second time that day. But, he wouldn't want me to, so I grabbed my phone and my WalkMan. I offered an earbud to harry and my father put his inside of it as well since this was an upgrade and could fit two while I pressed play on the tape. The sounds of an old favorite of mine and my dad's that was mixtape for me rang through the headphones as we started walking off the ship.

 _"In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed the seas and he told us of his life in the land of submarines. So we sailed up to the sun, till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. And our friends are all aboard, many more of them live next door. And the band begins to play... We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswian, full speed ahead. Full speed it Sgt. Aye, aye sir. Captain, captain. And we lived a life of ease. Everyone of us, has all we need. Sky blue and sea of green. In our yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine..."_ As the song finished and we ended up in front of the local tattoo parlor I took a deep breath and led Harry and my father inside of the place. 

"Hi!! Be right with you in a moment." We heard a cheery voice from the back room

"I thought all tattoo artists were like Hailey" Harry joked to me whispering it.

"You know I'm gonna tell her you said that you jerk." I told him halfheartedly.

"Now kids, do I need to separate you two." I heard my papa mention jokingly as we stuck our tongues out at him and all started laughing.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. My name is Sadie, what can I do for you today?" The clerk had said. Me, Harry and my dad all had a heated eye argument going on over who wanted to go first before I got sick of it and spoke up first not looking Sadie in the eye.

"I would like to get my done first please." I told her with a small smile.

"Great!! Do you have a design in mind for your art?" She asked me nicely.

"Yes I do. I recently had a family member I was really close to that loved when I sang two songs and played them on the piano. They were Candyman from Wille Wonka and Midnight Radio from Hedwig And The Angry Inch. The lyrics that I want from Candyman are _Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream, separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream. The Candyman can._ And have a blue raspberry Tootsie Pop to go with it. The ones I want from Midnight Radio are  _And your shinning like the brightest star, a transmission of the Midnight Radio. And your spinning your new forty-five, all the misfits and the losers, yeah you know your rock and rollers spinning to your rock and roll._  And for the image next to that one might I have a star that's blue?" I told her my ideas and saw her eyes light up.

"That sounds so perfect, I love both of those things and I am so sorry for your loss." Sadie told me with a sympathy that was not fake.

As I went to sit in her chair she noticed my WalkMan

"Wow, that's a blast from the past!! I never thought that I would see one of these again. Wherever did you find it?" Sadie asked me as she helped me into the chair and started using the rubbing alcohol all over my right lower arm.

"Actually it was gift from my Uncle who passed away." I told her wiping my tears from eyes with my left hand as I felt an immense pain and knew that she had started working on my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just I used to have a WalkMan when I was younger and wanted to find one for my daughter. If you don't mind me asking are you on the Autism Spectrum?" She asked me with a light smile.

"Yes I am actually. I have Aspergers. Is it that obvious to people?" I told her with a grimace.

"No it's really not, just to people with it as well. Say, why don't you plug in that WalkMan and I'll let you know when I'm done?" I did as she said and plugged into my music and instantly felt better as the song that played was one of my dad's favorites Brandy started to play. He always used to joke that if I had a different mother he would have named after this song. I looked down and saw that she was almost all done with my Candyman lyrics and had started on the Tootsie Pop.

The song then switched and if I hadn't been sitting down in the chair I would have started to laugh at my Uncle's mixtape choices as One More Arrow had started to play by Elton John and I felt myself wiping away even more tears with my left hand.

"Alright you are all done missy. You can send in your father or your boyfriend next." Sadie said with a smile.

"Actually he isn't my boyfriend at all. He's sorta like my best friend\brother, I owe a lot to him. He's dating my best girl friend." I told her with a laugh at the idea of me and Harry dating.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It's just you two looked like you were dating." Sadie said apologetically.

I sent in Harry next and sat next to my father as I looked at my new self. I saw my dad give the thumbs up and I laughed at his goofiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I really wanted to make Arianna have two tattoo's to remind her of her Uncle and she would get them of his two favorite songs that she used to play for him. Don't worry she is two months away from being 18 and it's her fathers birthday present for her since he isn't always around and Harry instantly agree's but he gets a line from Tiny Dancer on his left while Ari does a arrow with a line connecting it to the lyrics to Candyman and Midnight Radio.


	12. Hanging with my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! With all the craziness going on in this story I felt it was time for some over the top sweetness from Carlos and Aria. Peter has to leave in this chapter, but I might bring him back depending on what you guys really want to see. Enjoy the chapter!!

As we got back from the tattoo parlor my father left to go and save the galaxy. 

"I'll miss you papa. Promise that you'll call me?" I asked him giving him a huge hug in farewell.

"I promise baby girl. You won't go a year without seeing me again ever if I have anything to say about it." He kissed my head and waved goodbye to all my friends as I found myself getting teary again.

"Hey, you're going to hear from him really soon again sweetie. I can tell that he wants to do you right and be there for you" Carlos told me as he kissed the tattoo's that were still healing as I blushed like crazy.

"Alright we should get back to the dorms before Ari becomes a tomato." Harry teased me laughing at how hard I was blushing.

"Oh go away for the love of god!! What did I ever do to you Har honestly?!" I joked as I shoved him in his side while he made a pained expression very dramatically.

"Hey Hails I gotta tell you something Harry had said at the tattoo parlor. We had this super cute and happy tattoo artist and this one over here said and I quote 'I thought all tattoo artists were like Hailey'" I told her knowing that Hailey would question him.

"What do you mean by that love?" She asked glaring at him menacingly.

"Nothing my love, nothing at all!!" Harry tried to explain himself but honestly it wasn't working out too well for him at the moment. 

"I think we need to talk about this in our dorm room Ari, will you be hanging out with Carlos?" Hailey asked me still giving the infamous Hades death glare to her boyfriend.

"Yes mistress please go easy on him." I said mimicking Pain and Panic. Hailey cracked a tiny smile but still held slight anger in her eyes.

"Good luck Harry consider this payback bro!!" I called after them as Hailey started lecturing him.

As me and Carlos went back to his dorm room we swung hands back and forth I felt that lovesick smile start appearing on my face yet again, might as well have that face on speed dial.

" Yes you should have that face on speed dial. It looks lovely on you actually!!" Carlos told me happily.

"Oh love of Pete!! I gotta stop saying my thoughts like that I sound totally stupid." I told him not looking at him.

"No, you don't. I know your mother told you that and I have a right to say that it's one of the thousands of things I love about right behind your babbling and the fact that your taste in music is either from a Musical or before the year 1990." He told me as we entered his dorm room and closed the door behind us.

I felt his lips on mine as soon as the door closed and I instantly sighed and relaxed to the feeling of being in my boyfriend's arms once again after craziness of the last three days with my father on his ship. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and pressed myself even closer to him as our tongues danced the duel of passion. Pretty soon I ran out of breath and Carlos noticed and pulled away from me.

"It's so good to have you back in my arms again where I truly belong in the world. No one has ever loved me like you do 'Los and it means the world that you are able to look past all my Asperger tendencies I just wish they didn't have to happen so often though. I wish I was normal I guess more than anything in the world. You deserve somebody better than me." I told him finally putting the thoughts that have been running through my mind out in the open.

"Don't talk like that!! I wouldn't change a thing about you. You being an Aspie makes you more down to earth, forgiving and open hearted. When you really think about it normal is a myth and everyone has issues their dealing with. Yours just so happen to mean that you have sensory overloads when things become too much for you to handle. I don't deserve anybody but you, your not perfect nobody in the world is, but there are people in the world who are perfect for each other and we are those kinds of people. You make me my best self and I see you at your worst and your best." As Carlos explained his feelings to me he carried me to his bed sat me down and then sat next to me and held me tightly to his warm embrace.

"Hey, I have something for you. Close your eyes." Carlos told me

"Really babe we're doing this again?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow but obeyed him anyway. I felt him leave and go off somewhere but he came back and sat down next to me again.  

"Alright open them." Carlos ordered.

When I opened my eyes I saw he had three tapes in his hands all with my name in different styles of writing. His nice handwriting, Hailey's blocky style of handwriting and Harry's amazing cursive handwriting. I took the tapes from his hands and grabbed my WalkMan that Yondu had given me to see if they were the same old tapes that they had all given me before. I put on Hailey's first and the first song on her mixtape was the first song I ever played for them John Lennon's Imagine. Next was Harry's as the notes of Tiny Dancer rang out into the room. Finally was Carlos's and Charming rang out into the room.

"Oh my god, how did you get all the old songs back on new tapes?!" I asked him jumping up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Well that was easy, I just had Harry and Hailey come into my room on your dad's ship and brought my laptop with me to create new mixtape's with them and you should probably see something..." He trailed off as I followed him to where he was going. He opened a door on his dresser that had five tapes inside of it for my WalkMan. 

"They are all mixtape's of the number of years I spent pinning for you and learned about your taste in music was extremely old school. They are all yours and you should take them just don't judge me if they are super cheesy please." As he told me this I felt tears come to my eyes and I had to kiss him in order to convey just how happy I was that he had done this for me. I pressed my mouth to his and did his trick with my tongue this time and I felt him shudder and melt into the kiss and wrap himself in my embrace and kiss me back. The kiss lasted until we had to pull away both panting for breath.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me darling, it's unreal!! I have all these new tapes that I can listen to, I am going to try out this one." I said picking up the first one that I saw in his door. I grabbed my WalkMan from around my belt that I pretty much wore with every single outfit that I owned so I always had my WalkMan with me. I put the tape inside of the old school music player. The first song that rang through the room brought immense tears to my eyes, It was one of my all time love songs in general...

 _'"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money. But boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it down into words. How wonderful life is with you in the world."_ When the song started he took me into his arms dried my tears and started to slow dance with me around his dorm room.

 _"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few verses, well they've got me quite cross. But, the suns been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me for getting, but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if there green or there blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes Iv'e ever seen.  And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put it down into words. How wonderful life is with you in the world. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't that I put it down into words. How wonderful life is with you in the world..."_ As the song finished I asked him.

"How did you know he was my favorite artist?" I asked him teasingly knowing the answer.

"Oh like you don't play him on the piano 70 percent of the time... I have no idea. Was it your father that got you into him?" Carlos asked with a bright smile.

"Yes it was. I heard him singing him while cooking one day when I was extremely little maybe three years old... Anyway I asked him who he was singing and he answered 'Elton John baby girl would you like to hear some of his stuff?' Of course I said yes and from that moment onward he was my favorite artist in the entire world. I believe the song he was singing was Rocket Man..." I trailed off in the memory of my papa singing to me when I was really little.

"Well this entire pinning playlist as Jay called them is based on Elton. I have one that is fully based on Broadway, one modern and one oldie that you probably used to listen to with your dad." As Carlos explained I saw him grab the second tape.

"This is the Broadway one. I'm really excited for you to listen to this one with me..." He told me the flush high on his cheeks. I replaced the tapes yet again and the song that replaced it had tears falling down my face all over again. It was All I Ask Of You from one of my all time favorites Phantom Of The Opera. I knew in that exact moment that there was no better place in the world than here in my boyfriends arms.  


	13. Fighting with Harry and dreaming of my Uncle

After Hailey and Harry sorted out their issues and I got back to the dorm room it was almost time for curfew at Auradon. I saw Harry leaving my dorm room and I caught up with him.

"Harry!! Nice to see Hails didn't kill you in there." I told him jokingly bumping into his side.

"Oh, you know what!! I am not in the mood. Why did you have to tell her?! I was just joking around with you." Harry responded looking actually really mad at me at the moment. Harry had never ever yelled at me before and it frightened me.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know she would go so hard on you. Are you mad at me?" I asked fearing the answer. See when Harry gets mad at me, even though it rarely ever happens it mostly has to do with things like this. I have kind of a really bad relationship with keeping things a secret.

"Yes, of course I am anger and hurt. Why can't for once we just have a joke between us?" Harry told me with a long face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it sometimes. My brain thought it was funny at the time. I'm sorry I am so horrible at reading people's feelings" I said looking down at my feet as I turned and started walking the other way to take the long way to my dorm room.

Once I reached my dorm room, thankfully Hailey was asleep I just plugged in my WalkMan and started to zone out into my music.  I started crying at the thought of Harry probably never speaking to me again thanks to me and my stupid social disease, I had lost the closest person to me aside from Hailey and Carlos. I started to get myself ready for bed and I fell asleep a few hours later. I have a hard time sleeping when my friends and I have an argument, especially during the rare time when it's Harry who's mad at me. I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep with Harry's tape still playing in my WalkMan.

* * *

_In my dream that night I was in an entirely white place and was wondering around until I heard a voice I would know absolutely anywhere._

_"Star? What are you doing here?" It was my Uncle Yondu. I ran straight into his arms and he held me as I started crying again. I had shed way too many tears for one day to be realistic._

_"I'm sorry Uncle, but where exactly is here?" I asked him still crying._

_"Your in heaven child, but your not dead I would have gotten the message if you were  dead so you must need someone to talk to right?" My Uncle explained to me and I looked at him in surprise._

_"I do want to talk to you. See you remember my best friend\brother Harry Hook you met him the last time you came to visit me on the Isle." I said to him trying not to burst into tears again._

_"Yes I remember that boy, he's the one you saved from the mania of his family, what's happened to him? Is he alright?" Yondu asked me concerned for my best friend._

_"Yes physically he is fine. He misses you. But that's not what I am here for. See I got a tattoo in your honor..." I said showing him my lower arm that was finally healed enough so I could take off the bandages._

_"Oh no way!! What did you get?" My uncle asked me with wide eyes._

_"I got lyrics to Candyman and Midnight Radio. The Candyman has a blue Tootsie Pop and Midnight Radio has a little blue star. Harry got one as well, he got Tiny Dancer with stars all around the lyrics he picked out and papa got as well he got lyrics to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac with one of your arrows on it. Anyway, when we first got the parlor Harry made an offhanded comment about our tattoo artist that was super cheerful and bright and he said to me 'I thought all tattoo artists dressed like Hailey' You remember my best friend right? Daughter of Hades? She used to spend a lot of time over at my place and she would just show up sometimes when you were there." As I started retelling the story I felt new tears start to pool in my eyes_

_"Yes I think I remember her, she wore black all the time right? That's actually really funny that Harry made that comparisonI always thought that too." Yondu told me with a laugh as he sat me down next to him and put his arm around me._

_"Yep!! That's Hails I love her she's probably mad at me too right now. Anyway, when we got back I accidentally let the joke slip because Harry said something I didn't exactly like." I said as tears came back and Yondu squeezed me to his side._

_"What did he say?" Yondu asked me with a quirk of his  blue eyebrow._

_"That one requires a bit of backstory to understand that. So I have this friend who was our downstairs neighbor back on the Isle Carlos De Veil who I have been in love with for about five years, since papa left and he was there for me. I recently a week ago told him how I felt and he felt the same way that I did.  When, I got my tattoos he pressed a kiss to where I had gotten them and I started blushing like crazy, to which Harry compared me to a tomato." As I explained how this whole fight had happened it all sounded really funny, at least it would be if I hadn't lost my best friend in the process._

_"What?! You have a boyfriend? Why wasn't I informed of this?" He asked me really surprised._

_"I'm sorry it was after you passed away and I didn't know about that until yesterday. I would have told if it happened earlier." I told him apologetically_

_"Anyway, what happened after that?" Yondu asked me pulling me close again as Six Months In A Leaky Boat started playing behind us and I started sobbing again._

_"It's alright, star. I'm sure whatever happened between you two you can fix it. Your the only family that boy has got left who gives a rats ass about what happens to him." My uncle told wiping the tears away that had started again._

_"Sorry, I was listening to my WalkMan tape that he gave me and this song was one of his favorites. After that I figured I would give him a little bit joking payback for the tomato joke so I told Hailey about what he said at the tattoo parlor. When Harry came out of my dorm room and I started walking back to my own I jokingly told him that at least Hailey didn't kill him afterwards. He got angry with me asking me why none of our jokes can be private jokes between us, because as we all know secrets aren't my specialty. I asked him he was angry with me and he said that yes he was, that I couldn't keep a goddamn secret to save my life. I got upset and started crying and told that I was sorry for being so horrible at reading other people's feelings and turned and ran away leaving him standing in the hallway. Now I'm horrified that he hates me. " When I had finished telling my story I was crying yet again and my Uncle was still there to dry them just like Harry used to when I had a sensory overload._

_"I am absolutely positive that Harry could never ever, ever, ever hate my little star. You just got into an argument. All friendships have them and in fact they make them better and stronger." Yondu explained to to me wrapping me into his arms and just holding me until I stopped crying._

_"As much as I hate to leave you again, you have to go back to where you were. One second I actually forgot to put something in that box that I left for you." My uncle said as he left me for a moment._

_"This is for you. I made it from the very last arrow that I shot during that battle. I know Krags gave you my main arrow and if you practice maybe one day you might be able to use it yourself. I love you so much and I hope everything goes well with Harry." He told me then he vanished and I awoke._

* * *

As I woke up I felt my ears were sore and I had something in my hands and I unplugged my WalkMan and opened my hands. Inside was a necklace that my uncle had given me in my dream. Did that make it real? 

I checked my phone and was instantly blown away by how many texts there were from Harry.

_Harry: Princess, I am so so so sorry._

_Harry: Please answer your phone_

_Harry: I didn't mean any of that little love, please forgive me_

_Harry: Your not a horrible friend, I am it's not your fault it's mine I was an idiot and shouldn't be forgiven._

_Harry: Please don't be angry with me_

_Harry: I bet you've fallen asleep at this point. Please come to my dorm when you wake up. I don't care about your PJ's just get here the instant you check your phone._

And those were just some of them, there were at least fifteen more. I got up and brushed out my hair in order to get rid of bedhead and shut the door to get to Harry's dorm room. When I reached the dorm room I did the secret knock and waited for him to answer, but he didn't answer instead he swung the door open and in that next instant I was safe from the world in his embrace. 

"Princess, I am so so so so so so sorry. I was so angry that I didn't know what I was doing and it is not in any way shape or form your fault." Harry said to me tighter than he ever had before. I could feel his tears staining my sweatshirt that I wore to sleep the night before.

"No Har, I am so sorry. I should how to relate to people better and not take everything so personally. I need to learn to better understand how to act in certain situations." I told him and at this point I started crying too.

"Little love, you don't change a single thing about yourself. You're so perfect that sometimes I have to learn to keep up. You love people so much the ones you know anyway, you're so forgiving to me. I have done horrible things with Uma's gang and you still forgave me and saved me from going crazy in the head. Your the one who took the time to show me that everyone deserves a second shot at life and showed me the love from a younger sister that I always dreamed of having." As Harry lifted me up off the ground where we landed in a heap on the floor and carried me onto the pirate ship.

"I know but this isn't the first time I have not read the moment correctly and said something that got me in major trouble. I want to be better with people outside of our friend group." I told Harry when he took me into his arms yet again.

"Just be yourself and that's enough. You will blow everyone away when you get out of your shell and it does take time. What's that in your hand?" Harry asked me when he took my hand.

"Please don't think I'm insane or something. In my dream last night I was with Yondu again and I had told him about our disagreement and he had given me this before I left." I explained to him hoping he didn't think I was insane or something.

Harry laughed and went over to his bed to pick up an identical necklace. 

"I had the exact same dream though when I had mine he clocked me in the back of my head" He told me as we both started laughing at each other.

"I guess we know who had the dream first." I said once we were done laughing.

For me and Harry's first massive fight even though it was horrible, it had a really moving ending. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! This story really means a lot to me and I really tried to make Aria relatable to people who are on the spectrum like myself. It isn't always easy for people with Autism or Aspergers but when I got diagnosed I was extremely happy because I finally had the answer for my differences to people and why friends are so hard for me.


	14. Getting ice cream with Harry

Once we had the ability to move apart from each other I had an idea for something I hadn't done yet that I promised Dizzy I would do.

"Hey, Harry want to go get some ice cream? I just need to go get dressed and come back here." I asked him once I got the idea.

"Do you have to ask?! Oh right you have't tried it yet we must remedy this immediately come on!!" He said enthusiastically as he lent a hand to help me off his ship. I went back to my dorm room to change out of pajamas and put on a dress. I picked out this turquoise one that my father sent me for my sixteenth birthday. I matched it with a light green hair ribbon and put on my favorite white sneakers with little crowns on them.    

"Did you try it without me? Brother I am astonished?" I questioned with false surprise when he showed up at my door ten minutes later. I already knew he and Hailey had tried ice cream when they first got back together.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry for that. But, mint chocolate chip is the greatest thing on the planet!!" He answered dragging me along until I was able to keep up with him. We started our old game of checking each other and seeing who would fall off the sidewalk first.

"You took off your bandages for your tattoo?" Harry asked me as we kept walking.

"Oh yeah I did I took them off so that Yondu could see them. What do you think?" I told him with a bright smile, knowing that my Uncle was probably watching over me right now being happy with Harry.

"I think that there beautiful and that they suite your personality perfectly. I took mine off as well wanna see?" He said as  he texted the gang on our group chat saying that we had made up and see if anyone wanted ice cream. I nodded my head as he lifted his signature red flowing coat sleeve and showed me the tattoo and I felt tears in my eyes. It had the lyrics Tiny Dancer like he wanted but it also had the date we first started to become best friends 9/19/13.

"Oh my god Harry!! I can't believe you remembered that?" I exclaimed at him still processing that he had gone and done that.

"Of course I remembered how could I ever forget. You changed my life for the better and I would never want anything more your my best friend in the entire world." Harry said giving me a massive hug in the middle of the street. 

"If you were to get another one what would you get Har?" I always loved talking with Harry because it was so easy. Like talking to an actual sibling and not just my best friend.

"Well, If I did I would want something from my favorite Treasure Planet did you ever see that one. Remember that one?" Harry knows that I do. We used to watch that one all the time at movie nights in Evie's place or Mal's because they were the quietest houses.

"Of course I do!! I love that movie. What quote would you want?"

" I would want John Sliver's 'Now you listen to me James Hawkins.  You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls!! And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made... Well I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day.' I remember the first time I watched that scene with you and everyone else, I cried because I related to Jim so much and you wrapped your arms around me and held me for the rest of the movie." I remember that day almost like it was yesterday and not almost four years ago and I knew how much that scene had meant to Harry.

"Harry I think that'a a brilliant idea. I might want to get one from Beauty And The Beast or something like maybe a Genie..." I said looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Harry asked me. It was funny how well we knew each other and how he could tell when I was overthinking something or when I missed my papa.

"It's just... I miss my dad. I know he just left yesterday but I got so used to having him being so close in reach yelling at Rocket for trying to build bombs on his ship. I know he said he'd be back soon but the last time he said that he left me for an entire year without contact. It's funny I saw my uncle sometimes more than I saw my father." As I was telling him this I found tears coming down my face lightly.   

"Hey, you'll see him real soon I promise. Want to put on some music?" As he told her this there was something that Aria didn't know. For her eighteenth birthday Peter had talked to Harry about throwing the party that would be thrown at the most magical place on earth DisneyLand In California and Harry was already planing the most perfect party a younger sister could ever want.

I nodded my head and grabbed my WalkMan out of my bag. I still had Harry's mixtape inside of it but I wanted to listen to my dad's that Carlos had recreated. I recognized the first song almost instantly. While my dad loved older artists that have since passed away there were two that he loved still making music to this very day one of the two was named Paul Simon. The song playing on the tape was Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard one of my all time classics and started to hum the old tune.

_"When mama pajama rolled out of bed, she ran to the police station when the papa found out he began to shout and he started the investigation. It's against the law, it was against the law, what the mama saw, it was against the law. The mama looked down and spit on the ground every time gets my name mentioned, the papa said "Oy, if I get that I'm gonna stick him in the house a detention." Well I'm on my way, I don't know where I'm going,  I don't know where I'm going, I'm taking my time but I don't know where. Goodbye to Rosie the queen of Corona, see you me and Julio down by the school yard. Me and Julio down by the schoolyard. In a couple of days they come and take me away, but the press story leaked and when the radical priest come to get me released we were all over the corner of Newsweek. Well I'm on my way, I don't know where I'm going, I'm on my way now, I'm taking my time but I don't know where. Goodbye to Rosie the queen of Corona. See ya, me and Julio down by the schoolyard.  Down by the schoolyard, see ya me and Julio down by the school yard. Down by the schoolyard, see ya me and Julio down by the schoolyard...."_

"Ah, I haven't heard that song in forever. My dad must have put new songs on here, I'll have to make a new list. Thanks again for remaking my old tape that you gave me. I actually fell asleep listening to it last night and the music was in my dream." As I told him this we stopped in front of the ice cream shop that our gang loved and I was instantly in love with the scent of sugar that I could smell.

"Your very welcome. It was actually really fun remaking them, I got to spend some time with your dad. He loves you more than anything in the entire universe you know that right?" Harry said to me as we walked up to the station and I could see all the flavors of ice cream. And holy cow were there a lot, but one instantly caught my attention because it looked like a giant rainbow of colors called Rainbow Sherbert. I also knew I wanted a waffle cone because my father used to talk about how good they were when he lived here on Terra.

"Yes I do. I just wish his job left more time for me sometimes you know. I like the looks of that one. Did the gang want anything?" As I asked this he got a series of texts from our friends telling him all the flavors they wanted and saying that they would met us here to get them.

"Hello there, what can I get for you two  today?" The server asked with a obviously fake smile.

"I'd like two scoops of Rainbow Sherbert in a waffle cone please." I told her not looking in her eyes.

"Okay. And for you?" The server asked smiling at Harry though this time it was genuine. She probably thought he was hot a lot of people do I joke with that it's his accent.

"A mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone as well please." Harry told her and it was at that moment all our friends showed up.

"Hey guys." I waved to them while waiting for my ice cream to be served to me. When it was and I took my very first bit of it my eyes went wide as the flavors hit my tongue. It was cold yet extremely sweet and flavorful.

"Hey sweetie, what flavor did you get?" Carlos asked me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Rainbow Sherbert, it used to be my dad's favorite flavor of ice cream. Wanna try" I offered some of it to him which he took gratefully.

"Oh my god, that's delicious. Hold on one second I'm going to go get one." Carlos said leaving a kiss on my cheek as he went to get in line behind Jay to get some ice cream. Hailey sat down next with a chocolate shake.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday Hails. I didn't mean to honestly I didn't. You know my brain gets sometimes thinks something's funny at a certain time. Are you going to want that cheery by the way?" I told as she caught my hand trying to reach for it then Harry came in and snatched her cheery right as she was about to nod her head yes.

"Oh no you didn't you jerk. Damn would I ever do that to you? You know I love fruit, everybody in our friend group knows that." I exclaimed really mad at myself for not seeing the chance and taking it.

"Sorry not sorry. I think your boyfriend is actually getting a sundae maybe he'll give you his. It's my job as an older brother figure to mess with your head, you know this." Harry told me as he nudged me to move over on my side of the booth for him and Hailey to sit down next to me.

"It's fine, Ari. You didn't hurt my feelings it was mostly this guy over here with the big feelers." Hailey said to me as she made sad eyes to her boyfriend who rolled his.

"Oi, shove off you too!! Not in front of my friends." He joked  putting his arms around both of us until all the other got there treats and came to sit down. Evie got a salted caramel milkshake, Mal got bubblegum in a waffle cup, Jay got the cliche chocolate scoop and Carlos got this amazing sundae with Rainbow Sherbert ice cream and two cherries on top.

"You want mine babe? I saw what that jerk did." Carlos told me as he sat down first in order to sit next to me.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in front of you pup!!" Harry joked getting pretend mad at him for us joking about while he was right in front of me.

We all just sat around making jokes for the duration of about three hours even after we were done we didn't want to leave. I felt so good to be squeezed in-between my two favorite men. My brother figure and my boyfriend.           

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I really love working with these two together, they remind me of a friendship I had with a best friend I had growing up and still today. It's literally hotter than the devil where I am at and I am craving ice cream hence this chapter was born and I still need ice cream and haven't gotten any yet...


	15. Celebrating my brother's big birthday

_It's the fourth of August, Harry's 18th birthday. The first of my group of friends to officially to become an adult and I'm the second one. My birthday is exactly one month from now and I have no idea what my friends are planning though I know it's got to be something because most of my best friends suck really bad at lying despite being from the Isle. I have informed Fairy Godmother that I was going to the Isle to get my younger cousin that most of my friends love, Dizzy Tremaine daughter of my aunt Drizella. She has an insane sense of style and is helping me with my brothers present. I really wanted it to be something big but made from the heart at the same time. I instantly remembered his obsession with Treasure Planet and I am actually a really amazing artist and my younger cousin has a really nice penmanship so I got her to help me with the writing portion of the project. I have been hiding it in the musicology classroom for when I go to the Isle._

"Aria my dear we're here." Fairy Godmother told me with a smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this Fairy Godmother." I said with a yawn as I started out of the car.

"Should I come with you or will you be alright on your own?" She asked me politely but I could see in her eyes that it was the last thing that she wanted to do today.

"I think I'll be fine. It's just a bit of a walk from here. Nobody's up at this hour aside from my little cousin who works for my granny anyway." I told her as I waved and tried to walk with a giant piece of wood that I was going to paint when I got there. I just knew that Harry was going to love it. He adored this movie and these characters more than anything and this quote that had been Dizzy's job was his all time motivational quote. I walked down the pier until I was met with an old face of a building that said Curl Up & Die on it and pushed passed the doors which were really see through. I was instantly hit by a wave of color that I knew was Dizzy herself.

"Ari you finally showed up come on in!! I got all the paints that you asked for and the writing I just now finished." Dizzy explained to me. I found myself smiling lovingly at her. She was like a younger sister to me and it sucked how she got treated around here.

"Hey Dizzy miss Lizzy. That's great I can't wait to finish this." As I laid out the wood that I was about to paint to look like John Sliver and Jim Hawkins I was reminded of something.

"How many times are you going to call me that before you realize that I hate that nickname." She told me with a sarcastic but loving roll of her eyes in her glasses.

"Hey Diz I got something for you." I said to her hiding the milkshake in a cup behind my back. I got one for myself as well knowing I would need the sugar to keep going tonight.

"What is it?!" Dizzy looked at me so wide eyed that I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. I gave her the milkshake.

"That is ice cream. I couldn't get the real stuff here from the shop near Auradon but I really wanted you to be able to try it. It's my favorite flavor, Rainbow Sherbert in milkshake form I got one for myself as well. This was your Uncle Peter, my dad's favorite also. So, bottoms up kiddo." I told as we clinked our shakes together then I watched her eyes go really wide.

"That is so good!! Seriously thank you for this Aria. Let's get cracking huh. You got to paint that still, can you turn your WalkMan on while we work." She asked me and I already know what she wanted to hear. She loved theater about as much as I did so I handed her an earbud and put Carlos's love songs for theater inside of it and heard an old favorite of mine and Dizzy's, you matter to me from the musical Waitress.

 _"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes. They've seen things you never quite say but I hear, come out of hiding I'm right here beside you. And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me. Because you matter to me. Simple and plain, and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do. You matter to me, I promise you do you'll see you matter to me. It's addictive the you let yourself think, the things that I say might matter to someone. All of this time, Iv'e been keeping my mind on the running away. And for the first time, I consider this staying. Because you matter to me. Simple and plain, and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me I promise you do. You matter to me I promise you do. Dear baby... I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight. They don't pull away, they don't look at your face and they don't try to kiss you. All they do is hold you in their arms without an and on tight without an ounce of selfishness to it. I hope you become addicted, baby. I hope that you become addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone. You matter to me. Simple and plain, and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do (come out of hiding) You matter too (I'm right here beside you). (As long as you'll have me) I promise you do. You matter to me. You'll see you matter to me..."_ As the song finished me and Dizzy are drying our tears from the emotion of that show.

"Say Aria, have you ever had anyone hold you for twenty minutes straight?" Dizzy asked me as she started to paint the monologue that John Sliver gives to Jim in black paint with her amazing penmanship.

"Yes I have actually. The first day I met Harry, I had a sensory overload and he just held me there making soft nosies to try to quite me. He did the same thing the day before yesterday." I explained to Dizzy.

"What happened then" Dizzy questioned me while stopping her painting.

"Well I had an incredible Uncle that recently passed away. He wasn't related to my papa in any way shape or form but sorta like Harry I considered him a family member." I said while wiping my tears away and getting back to work on painting John Slivers arm. It was hard because his arm was more mechanical than human but ai finished it in less than an hour.

"Alright, John Sliver is all done. Thank heavens, it's getting really early over here." I checked my phone and saw that it was four am. We had been working in Dizzy's room for at least 6 hours straight. 

"Yep, you want to do Jim or should I?" Dizzy asked me. She had just finished painting that entire monologue at the bottom of the giant plank of wood.

"I'll do it. I swear Harry had better love this a ton after all the work we have done. Want me to put on some more music Diz?" I responded back to her but she had fallen asleep on her floor. I chuckled at her and moved her from the floor and onto her bed on the mattress. I turned back on my WalkMan and finished up Jim in less than an hour. I left Dizzy a hundred dollars under her pillow for all the hard work that she did with me. I dragged the plank of wood back to the front entrance where Fairy Godmother was waiting for me.

"Sorry that took so long Fairy Godmother but look I finished it." I told her as I showed her the board.

"That's incredible Arianna, did you hand draw that all on your own?" She asked me surprised that I could draw

"Yes I did it took me about a week as well." I explained as I got in the backseat and promptly fell asleep and didn't wake up until I was in my own bedroom at 9:00 am. I promised the gang I would met them for party set up 9:30. I ran into the shower to get the excess paint off of my body and out of my hair. Yes me and Dizzy had a paint fight we are not children. I grabbed my yellow sundress that Harry bought me last year for my birthday. I pulled on my white sneakers and a white ribbon for my hair and bolted out the door to the bakery.

"Your late." I heard Mal tell me as I sat down across from everybody.

"Mal, go easy. Sweetheart it looks like you hardly slept at all last night. Are you alright?" Carlos asked putting his arms around me as I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'll see why I was up all night nearly later when it's time for presents." I told them with my best attempt at a smile. We went over the plan once again over drinks and thank god for Jet Tea's I swear or I would have fallen asleep.

"Alright team" we all put our hands in the middle

"BREAK!!" We all shouted as we all ran in separate directions. I was in charge of getting him to the pool that we rented, Hailey went to go get the decorations for the the party room at the pool we rented, Mal was in charge of the drinks, Jay the food, Evie the placement of everything and Carlos the presents. He and I ran to the musicology room and I had him swear to secrecy about the gift before I even showed him anything.

"Alright I promise, will you just show me the gift already?" He told me jokingly kissing my cheek. I went to go grab it from the backroom of the class and hauled it all the way over to Carlos as I turned it over I saw his eyes go wide.

"Wow!! Damn, look at that detail on John's arm. I know you didn't write the words on the bottom. You had help didn't you?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes I did, Dizzy Miss Lizzy helped me out on the writing and she signed her name with the heart on the bottom. I even made his card. I just need to do the really hard thing and that's wrapping this darn thing, that'll take some effort on my part." I explained to him grabbing the wrapping paper that I had  stashed in here a few days ago. It had a pirates of the Caribbean theme one of Harry's other favorite movies. I put the paper on the ground and plugged in my WalkMan to Carlos's love songs yet again, but the Elton John one this time and started to wrap the gift. 

It took me about an hour to wrap the massive gift and made sure that nobody saw it from my friend group and took it down to 'Los dorm room.

"Alright babe, it's done I finally finished wrapping this thing. I hope that he likes it, is the pool almost ready?" I asked him as I sat down on his bed and almost fell asleep.

"Yes it is. We should probably go get him from his dorm room right about now. Perfect!! Great job darling I'll go put it in the car that the gang is taking." Carlos said lifting the plank of wood and I got the other end.

"Who's is this one, Carlos? It looks like a massive piece of wood?" Evie asked him when we got outside to put it in the back of the car.

"It's mine. It is wood but once you see it is so much more than that. We're going to go and get him, do we have everything?" I told them and they all nodded their heads.

Me and Carlos began the walk to my brothers dorm room while swinging our arms back and fourth. When we reached the room I made my secret knock.

"Oh, finally. Can I come out of here yet? I don't even understand what is going on here? All anyone told me was bring a swimsuit." Harry exclaimed rather confused.

"You'll see soon enough, it'll be worth it I promise. I just need one more thing from you Harry and It's going to sound really weird..." I told him looking at my boyfriend to help me with this next part.

"We need you to put on this blindfold. Don't worry we'll be your eyes. Be glad we didn't send Hailey she would be shouting pole every five seconds." Carlos told him with a laugh. He looked even more confused but compiled as he put the blindfold over his eyes. We led him out of Auradon sort of like a train, Carlos in the front holding my hand and me holding Harry's then Harry at the end. We kept on walking on the sidewalk for about fifteen minutes until I saw it, a giant pirate ship and water slides in every direction. We rented out the entire place just for us and Harry by pooling all of our savings together.

"Alright Har, you may take off your blindfold now.." I told him suppressing my laughter at the way his eyes went massive at the sight of the giant ship and water slides.

"Oh my god!! How did you two do this?" Harry asked pulling me and my boyfriend into a hug.

"It wasn't just us here. Come on." I lead him inside to our party room where all he lights were off

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" We all screamed as he jumped and looked around at the room.

"You all did this?! It's amazing!! I want to go swimming come on all!!" Harry yelled as he got all our friends together except for me. I sat down took a deep breath and tried to get a little sleep.

About twenty minutes later Harry came running inside his party room.

"Ari, what are doing in here? What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"I'm fine just really exhausted. I was up most of last night with something you'll see later. Come on race ya!!" He grabbed my hand to help me up and raced me to the wave pool.

We swam and laughed for a really long time. My best friends played a game of water basketball and the girls played water volleyball with each other while me, Hailey and Harry were too busy playing on the pirate ship and splashing each other with water. We were all getting super hungry at that point, luckily we were able to have pizza delivered and Harry opened his presents.

"Whoa, that one is gigantic!! Who did that one? Let me guess love was it you?" He turned to Hailey.

"Nope. It as Ari. Nice guess though honey." She gave him a kiss on the check then went to grab her present.

"Yes it was me. Save that one for last please if you can handle it." I teased as he opened Hailey's present.

She got him this really awesome new phone case that had his favorite pirate Jack Sparrow and a Pirates Of The Caribbean mug. He thanked her with a kiss on the check. He went through the rest of his presents in much of the same fashion. Mal got him the DVD's that he treasured growing up that I had on VHS Treasure Planet and all of the pirates movies. Evie bless her heart, made him a new red leather jacket that looked amazing and just as long and flowing as his last one that he loved but was getting older. Jay got him really awesome Jack Sparrow poster and a new notebook. Carlos got him a iPad that he programed for him and finally it was time for my present. I couldn't wait to for him to open up my present.

"Alright time to break out the big guns." I told him as I went to go grab the massive piece of artwork. He took one look at the wrapping paper and gave me a hug for the thought. Then he carefully took off the paper and saw what me and Dizzy had created.

"Oh my god look at this!! It's incredible, but that's way too good to be your handwriting on the bottom. Who did you commission to help you?" He asked squeezing me tightly into a hug.

"Why, dear brother I am insulted." I joked and he laughed at me and my false surprise.

"I had Dizzy Miss Lizzy help me out. It's why I am so tried I was up until nearly five in the morning working on it. I'm so glad you love it though it makes all that work worth it." I explained giving him a giant hug back.

"What time did you wake up?" Harry asked concerned for my lack of sleep.

"Around 9:00 and I had to to shower because me and Dizzy got into a paint war... Don't judge me!!" I yelled at all my friends as they all laughed at me and my childish tendencies.

"Hey shut up!! You guys would have done the exact same thing if you were given the chance, so you can all stop laughing at me!!" I yelled as the pizza came to us.

I think all in all it was the perfect birthday for my brother. He deserves everything in the universe and than some for everything he has done for me over the years. I'm just glad I could do something nice for him.    

 

  


	16. A "regular" school day

_It's a typical day at Auradon. I go to classes with my friends and get to be with them luckily almost all day long instead of in high school  on the Isle. They keep the villain kids together here which makes sense._

I woke up at 5:30 this morning and looked over at Hailey's bed and saw she still asleep. I figured to let her sleep because if you wake up a child of Hades you're pretty much begging for an all time rain of hell. I laid in bed for about half an hour just thinking and then I finally got out of bed and unbraided my hair as I got ready for a shower. Once that was done Hailey was awake in her phone probably texting Harry who got up pretty much at the ass crack every morning.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty!! Time for another day." I told her opening our curtains and she started to hiss at me like a vampire in direct sunlight. She pulled the sheets over her head along with her pillow and screamed into it.

"Oh, no not today. Don't make me start singing you know I'll do it..." She made no movement to get out of her hiding place.

 _"Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late, good_ morning..." As I hit the final high note she moved out from under the covers.

"Not that I hate your singing voice.... It's just too goddamn early for this amount of chipper coming from you." Hailey told me when moving into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

I picked out my favorite dress for the day. It was a light pink with white accents toward the bottom of it. Evie made it for my last birthday party, she also gave me a bottle of perfume and a new purse pink with white hearts. I added my new flats that she gave me as well as my white belt for WalkMan and a light magenta ribbon for my hair. I could hear Hailey singing I Write Sins Not Tragedy's in the bathroom and instantly started to laugh joining  her in the song that she loved so much. Hailey came out in a Panic! At The Disco galaxy T-Shirt and her black leggings and white skirt with stereotypical black combat boots  

We left the room about half an hour later with our backpacks and heading to the groups meeting place before school for breakfast the bakery for coffee or your beverage and pastries.

"Hi guys good morning!!" I said as I sat down next to Carlos and Harry on one side of the booth.

"Morning sweetie!!" Carlos said his eyes lighting up as he put his arm around me and giving me a light kiss. 

"Okay can you two not right now please..." I heard from across the table. Mal's head was on the table face down.

"Mal are you alright?" I asked her, concerned for our leaders health.

"I'm fine. It's Evie in all honesty she got a boyfriend in case you all haven't heard and it's all she'll ever talk about. Dougie this and Dougie that twenty four seven!!" She exclaimed.

"How do you think I felt when these two were pinning for each other?" Harry said giving me and Carlos the stare down in a loving way.   

"What a minute here... Mal are you jealous of Doug? When I met him he actually seemed really nice..." I told Mal trying not offend her in any way.

"Oh he's great. I just wish he hadn't stolen my best friend away from me." Mal explained and I knew exactly how she felt.

"I know exactly how you feel Mal trust me I do. When Hailey and Harry first got together even though I didn't lose either of them since we were always together anyway. I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that one day they would forget all about me and just go on about their lives. And Mal that did not happen I suggest you talk to Evie about it the next you two are alone together." As I retold the story of how I felt I realized that I never told either one of them about this... oops... 

"You mean to tell me princess, that you really felt this way? For how long?" Harry asked me hurt that I never told him.

"I felt this way for the first half of year of your relationship, Harry. I know it was an irrational fear but I couldn't help it. I thought if for some reason you guys didn't work out you two wouldn't want to be around me anymore." I told him with slight tears in my eyes getting up to leave for class was about to start and maybe that would make me feel better.

My first class of the day thank heavens was my musicology class as I took my seat at the piano to start warming up for scales. Before I finished I felt a ding in my purse and checked my phone.

_Harry: Princess it's late day, come back here I sent the girls away because we need to talk about this_

I walked back to the cafe where I found Harry sitting at the booth still.

"Look I'm sorry that I never told you Har, I was scared of what you might think of me. Maybe you would think I was far too clingy or something like that." I explained to Harry without looking at his eyes.

"Little love, look at me come on." He pressed my chin up so I could look at his face

"I would never hate you or think you were too clingy in fact I would have probably just done this..." Harry got up from his spot and made his way over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around me and I instantly melted into his brotherly embrace.

"I should really get going now. Class starts in fifteen minutes, have fun until I see you in gym second period!!" I said grabbing my purse and making my way back to the music room.

"Good morning Miss Aria. I have the music for today, I hope you know how to play all of these songs." Monsieur Lumiere said with a smile. He had this rather large booklet full of  songs from one of my favorite musicals.  As I flipped through the booklet I saw one of my favorite opening numbers in all of theater Good Morning Good Day from She Loves Me. 

"Is this the drama clubs winter show?!" I asked him excitedly.

"Yes it is my dear. I told the drama teacher about you by the way, she is coming in here to see if you had the ability to be Miss Rider or Amelia. I think you would be so perfect for Amelia if it were up to me." He explained and my brain stopped functioning properly.

"I'll allow you to warm up before she gets here..." Monsieur said before he left.

_Me: Guys big problem... The drama teacher is coming to Musicology class to see me preform and see if she wants me to Ilona or Amelia in She Loves Me!!_

I decided I should be ready for when she gets here and flipped through the pages until I found Days Gone By and just started playing. The rest of the class began to file inside of the classroom and I saw an older woman who came up to me.

"Pardon me young lady but are you Miss Tremaine?" She said and I could hear the English accent come off her voice.

_What should I tell her, should I tell her about my Aspergers?_

"Yes I am. You must be Mrs. Potts?" I asked her.

"You are absolutely right my darling. Lumiere has told me a lot about your talent and I hope that I can cast you..." She said as she walked away. I checked my phone as the bell rang and saw I had a text from everybody in the chat even Evie.

_Hailey: Good luck!! I know you'll do great you love that show_

_Harry: Don't be nervous princess, you were made to play Amalia your voice is perfect for her. Just don't overthink it and you'll do brilliantly Mrs. Potts will adore you._

_Evie: Let me design your opening night gown please?! I love that show so much!!_

_Carlos: Sweetheart!! That is so fabulous, you'll be perfect as either woman in that show._

_Jay: I have no idea what this show is, but good luck. You sing like an angel you'll definitely get one of them._

_Mal: Good luck Ari, knock her dead._

I took a deep breath to calm my massive nerves, and eventually I knew I could pull this off. 

"Class, this is a very exciting day for us. Mrs. Potts has just announced this years winter musical and has asked our group to compose all of the music. Except for Miss Arianna who will get casted in the show as either one of the two woman in this show. Let's get the booklets handed out for this show and get started with the opening number and work our way down..." Monsieur Lumiere picked up his baton and I began to play the piano with the rest of the band of thirty students. Later after a final run through of the show Monsieur called attention to the class.

"It's time for Miss Arianna's audition for the roles of either Ilona or Amalia. Please be nice and kind to her you know of her Aspergers so no rude comments if you please." Mrs. Potts said to my class with a wink in my direction. 

"You may start whenever your ready my darling." Mrs. Potts told me with a smile. I saw all my friends sorta sneak their way inside and began to breath properly. I always wanted to be one of these strong women for different reasons. I began to play My Resolve with a smile on my face and my voice harsh and angry trying to emote to Ilona feelings 

 _"I resolve not to be so stupid, I resolve not play these games. How often Iv'e been a sitting duck for cupid, how often Iv'e let him shoot me down in flame. I resolve not to be so trusting, It's high time, time that I awoke. Whatever Iv'e got up here it's up here rusting, my feminine intuition is a joke, I must be cousin to a cat, I always wind up with a rat, I'm through with momentary thrills, I find I can't pay bills, I resolve, come what may, I will not be this girl one more day, I resolve not to be so brainless, I resolve not to be so dumb, my usual brush with love is far from painless, and suddenly I have got to know how com, I resolve not to blame the others, just because I'm an easy mark, I wanna know why I never met their mothers where men are concerned I'm always in the dark,  I must stop thinking with my skin, I will not be a mandolin, that someone strums and puts away, until he gets the urge to play, I resolve here and now, I will be a different girl somehow."_ I heard clapping coming from all ends as I began the character I always really loved Miss Amalia Bolish and I choose Vanilla Ice Cream and sang it light and fun loving much like my character at the moment.

 _"Dear friend... I am so sorry about last night it was  nightmare in every way but together you and I will laugh at last night someday... Ice cream. He brought me ice cream! Vanilla ice cream! Imagine that! Ice cream, and for the first time, we were together without a spat! Friendly he was so friendly, that isn't like him, I'm simply stunned. Will wonders never cease? Will wonders never cease, It's been the most peculiar day! Will wonders never  cease? Will wonders never cease? Oh where was I! I am so sorry about last night it was a nightmare in every way but together you and I will laugh at last night someday! I sat there waiting in that cafe and never guessing that you were fat... Oh no! That you were near... You were outside looking bold... Oh NO!! Dear friend, I am so sorry about last night. Last night I was so nasty! Well, he deserved it, even so, that George he's not like this Georg, this is a new George that I don't know. Somehow he reminds me of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. When right before my eyes a man I despised has turned into a man I like! It's almost like a dream as strange as it may seem... He came to offer me VANILLA ICE CREAM!!!"_ As I hit the final high note I watched everyone's jaws hit the floor and everything was silent for an entire minute before thunderers of applause hit me from every angel.

"That was incredible!! I think I have made my choice of who you shall play my darling... Ladies and Gentlemen our Amalia Bolish!!" I heard Mrs. Potts call out with a wink sent in my direction and everybody cheered out congratulations in my honor. Mrs. Potts came up to me after class had been dismissed.

"You did marvelous young lady. Who taught you to sing like that?" She asked me amazed by my talent.

"My father was the first one encourage singing from a very young age I showed a lot of promise and played in musical theater locally on the Isle and in school. When my father left, my mother banned music. She always hated my singing anyway, reminded her too much of my Aunt Cinderella." I told her with slight tears in my eyes that I quickly blinked away.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking who exactly is your father?" She asked me with genuine curiosity.

"My dad is Peter Quill or Starlord the leader of The Guardians Of The Galaxy, my hero." I told her with all my heart I loved my father.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. What is your next class my dear?" She questioned with a bright smile on her face.

"I have gym, I should probably be going. Thank you ever so much for casting me, Mrs. Potts." I told her with a hug as I ran out the door.

* * *

As soon as I exited the girls locker room I saw Harry standing with Carlos and Jay.

"There she is Miss Vanilla Ice Cream herself!! I'm so proud of you princess that's the role you were born to play, the sweetheart with a kind and caring nature." Hailey said just entering in her regular clothes in her own way rebelling against the system.

"You did so amazing, princess when did you learn to play that song so well?" Harry asked as he scooped me up in a giant hug with everyone in our group of VK's.

"Are you going to tell your dad after art class today?" Mal asked me as we started to play basketball with our friends because it was a free day in gym.

"Of course, I totally almost forgot. I wish my uncle could see it though, I miss him a lot..." I told her trailing off and looking at my tattoo.

"I can tell you miss him a lot. He really meant the world to you didn't he?" Mal asked with an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah he did. I used to love his visits, especially towards the end of my parents relationship he was always around. He would take me into his ship, used to tell me he couldn't wait until I was old enough to learn how to fly and he would be the one to teach me to it." As I recalled that evening in his ship I felt the tears come back after three days of not having any.

"Hang on one second, I'm going to get Harry, he's a lot better with you in these times." Mal ran off to grab my best friend turned supportive brother.

"Little love, what happened?" Harry asked leading me away from the group playing basketball.

"Nothing... I just miss Yondu I think. I got so used to having his calls almost every night and now there's nothing. He was my idol for a really long time, he taught me to be a good person and to love everybody and that being vindictive towards people even the one's who deserve it star, is never the right way to go." I remembered his words after I went on a rant about my mother when I was ten for breaking my first WalkMan and then my father got me a new one.

"When did he tell you that?" Harry asked wrapping me up in his hug.

"He told me that when I was ten and my mother broke my first WalkMan that him and my dad worked so hard to find and make tapes for. She broke it after I got a B on a test and spilt something on my dress nearly threw the WalkMan at my face... Luckily it just grazed my face left this scar though."I explained pointing a little scar on my right cheek.

"Damn!! And I thought my family sucked big time. I am so sorry that happened to you princess. Is that why you work so hard to get all A's now and keep such nice clothing?" He asked me concerned for my old home life.

"Yeah my mother was a massive piece of work. That is one of the reasons I work so hard around here, but mostly I do it because it because I love learning about new things. I keep my clothes so nice for that exact reason actually. whenever I spilt something no matter how little my mother would scream and throw the first thing she saw. You know she warned me about becoming best friends with you? She said and pardon my language here but this is an exact quote 'That boy is going to ruin you and destroy what's left of the tiny self confidence you have you fucking bitch!!" As I recalled that horrible memory of that night before Carlos came through my window and held me before plugging in my WalkMan and tuning her out.

"Holy hell and you're just telling me about this now. I wanted to kill her before but now you guys are going to have to hold me back from leaving the Isle right now and slaying her with my sword. Remind me why you would forgive her again?" He said to me his voice harsh and rough and his arms were shaking.

"I knew you would say that!! And that is exactly why I have never told you about that incident. I would forgive her because if Yondu taught me anything in all his years of teaching me to the person that he never was and showing me to be good and lovable person he would instantly think badly of me and the last thing I would want to do is dishonor his memory. Does that make sense at all Har?" I told him hoping that he would understand my emotions.

"That does make sense, but for the moment do you hate her and everything that she stands for as a human being, who hurt you daily and destroyed your self esteem until I came along and showed that you were a great person for helping me?" Harry's eyes held a lot of regret which I knew was from not being there for me sooner.

"Yes if I could ever hate a person it would be her, because she took a happy little girl and broke her when no music was around. She drove my dad away and kept him away and I despise her for that, but if she were to come here right now and beg for forgiveness I would probably give it to her." I explained as the five minute bell rang and Harry gave me one last giant hug and wished me luck in arts class with Mal and Hailey.

I loved my art class more than anything in the entire world. Our class was really hard to get into and you have to be a really great character artist in order to be welcomed into the classroom. We were taught by a really famous Disney animator from the renaissance era of films and was most known for drawing Scar, Jafar and Gaston. Though he did a lot of heroes as well such as Lilo in Lilo And Stitch and Hercules in Hercules. His name was Mr. Deja and I was his prodigy in that class and often got the most work done while we watched our films.

"Good-Morning class!!" He was of course met with groans of students but me, Hailey and Mal all yelled good-morning back to him and we saw him smile at us just like every day we had his class.

"Today's project is to draw a Disney side character that changed your life and they can be a group of characters. But they can't be from your own family's story. We're going to watch Mary Poppins while you sketch but I expect work Mr. Charming." Mr. Deja told Chad and was met with a sigh of disappointment from the boy and an eye roll.

"You'd think after probably busting his butt to get in here, that he would have a better personality in this class..." I whispered to Mal and Hailey who laughed at me.

"What are you going to draw?" Mal asked me while picking up her sketchbook.

"Hmmm... I think I'll draw Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs.Potts and Chip in their enchanted object form. How about you two?" I asked with a bright smile as I picked up my massive box of colored pencils from my backpack and my giant sketchbook. Hey my mom sends me lots of money every month from her modeling it should make sense that I spend most of that money on art supplies for school.

"I think I might draw one of my old favorites Morph from Treasure planet and Ben from Treasure Planet." Mal told me with grin as grabbed her laptop for references to draw from. I had drawn my group of characters so many times that I knew them by heart at this point.  

"I'm going to do Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle!!" Hailey said with a massive grin because that was her favorite movie by Disney. Luckily we had two hours to get everything done. I watched the movie and sang silently to my favorite songs that played in the background as I started with my favorite character in my group Lumiere as Mr. Deja started at the front row with Chad and seeing which character he was drawing.

By the time he got to the middle where me and the girls sat he started with Hailey.

"Another Little Mermaid thing, honestly Hailey I'm starting to think you can't draw anything but those characters!!" Mr. Deja asked with mock surprise at her when she start sketching her flounder and me my Chip. Hailey stuck her tongue out at our art professor, to which he let out a amused laugh.

"What are you drawing Aria?" Mr. Deja asked me.

"I thought of a massive group shot with all of my favorite classic enchanted objects. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip. I have never drawn anything from my favorite movie as kid and still today." I told him as I flipped the paper around to show him my creation I had just started coloring.

"Wow, do you mind if I show the class when you finish?" I shook my head no and smiled at my teachers kindness of asking me every time he wanted to show my artwork.

"Mal, what are drawing?" Mr. Deja turned to Mal and smiled as he saw her amazing sketch of Morph and Ben.

"I went the underrated classic route this time and drew Morph and Ben from one of our favorite movies growing up Treasure Planet. If you had Harry Hook in this class you would get outright sick of his Treasure Planet artwork, it's his all time favorite" Mal told him with a laugh as he smiled and turned to the next row of students.

As class got down to the last half hour I finished my coloring of my childhood icons. I took Mal's as well since Mr. Deja came back and asked her if he could display her's as well.

"Alright class, you should be finishing your coloring right about this point. I have two standouts that I saw walking around the rows today. Miss Mal drew one of the most underrated Disney character sidekicks but still just as important the transforming blob Morph and the talking AI called Ben from Treasure Planet. Miss Arianna drew this sketch of all of her favorite enchanted objects from Beauty And The Beast. They are the winners of today's prize bin!!" Mr. Deja allowed us to come to the front close our eyes and insert our hands into the massive bin of all things Disney Related. I felt my hand touch something huge and wrapped it around it. It was a mug of one of my favorite character Tigger from Winnie The Pooh. Mal picked up this huge plush of Morph I thought that was kinda fate in a way. The bell rang and class was dismissed to go back to our Dorms for the day but I wanted to talk to Mr. Deja.

"Aria, what are still doing in here? Don't you have a boyfriend to go hang out with?" He joked because I talk about Carlos a lot.

"Oh quiet you. I wanted to tell you something actually. Since your my favorite teacher aside from Monsieur Lumiere I figured I would tell you first. Mrs. Potts from the drama club came to my musicology class today to listen to us play and rehearse the winter orchestra for her show She Loves Me and wanted me to give her an audition in front of the class. I'm going to be playing the leading lady Miss Amalia Bolsih!!" I explained to him bouncing up and down on the tips of my toes.

"Oh my god!! That's so exciting!! I'll have to buy tickets before they sell out." Mr. Deja looked so happy for me that I couldn't help but be smiling along with him. I said my goodbyes to him and ran into my dorm room and called my father.

"Hailey, I'm going to call my papa and please don't interrupt me if you can." I told her as she nodded her head and put her earbuds in. I clicked on my fathers contact information and hit the call button. 

"Baby girl, I was wondering when you would call me!!" My dad exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi papa, how's space?" I asked him sitting on my bed.

"Space is fine, I miss you and your friends though. How's Terra? Did you try ice cream?" My father tends to ask way too many questions when he gets to talking to me.

"Terra is great and yes I have tried ice cream after I got into a fight with Harry. We made up though and we're back to being the best of friends yet again. I actually called you with a purpose though. See my school is doing She Loves Me for our winter show and Mrs. Potts who is our drama teacher at my school came in to hear me audition during musicology and casted me as Amalia!!" As I explained this to him over the phone my face went into a massive grin from ear to ear.

"No way!! Hold on can I tell the rest of the crew?!" He asked me.

"Yes, of course I'll let you do that and I have to get some lunch with Harry but I'll call you back papa. I love you so much!!" I told him when Harry knocked on my door and mouthed 'Lunch'.

"Alright talk to then baby girl. Congratulations again and I'll be there opening night. I missed all of your old performances so there is no way I am missing this one. Have fun with Harry and I love you too." Then I heard the click as the call ended.

I did really miss my father after nearly a week of having him around, but this new life is something I could really get used to.             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! This is what I would imagine a "typical" day at Auradon for Aria. I love working on this character and I'm so proud of how she's working out with everyone it seems. Thank you for over 300+ views it means the world to me that people are enjoying my story and liking it. I have a love for writing and creating universes and this one means a lot to me as a person.


	17. Meeting the new Villain Kid and he's Hailey's twin older brother?

_We are having a new Villain Kid come into Auradon and it's Hailey's older twin brother and one of my closest friends that I grew up with Hayden son of Hades. He's like Hailey but he has worse anger problems than his sister but as long as you don't touch his earbuds and leave him alone. I love him like a brother though, he's never gotten angry with me before and we're showing him around Auradon. He reminds me a lot like Erik in the Phantom Of The Opera, tragic and broken but without the face flaws of the ladder. It doesn't help that he has the perfect voice for the Phantom and can play the organ beautifully thanks to yours truly who taught him how to play. He dresses like the phantom as well minus the mask. He only wears nice dress clothes and unlike his sister loves to make a good first impression on people without them having to talk to him. He has this incredible long coat that Dizzy made for him a few years ago that looked like blue flames coming up out of the fabric. His hair was like his sisters but reversed neon blue with streaks midnight black. His eyes were golden and his smirk plus mischievous glint in his eyes made him out to be a entire mystery altogether._

"Hey, Hayden!!" I exclaimed running up to him to give him a hug. He smiled a little bit and graciously opened his arms for a hug.

"What's happening, princess?" He asked with smirk.

"Nothing much, Hailey 's going to blow a gasket!!" I said happily grabbing his arm and began to show him through the doors of Auradon.I watched as his mischievous eyes took in everything in sight and laughed when he saw the organ across from the piano that I had inserted strictly for his arrival.

"Did you do this?" He asked me with a special glint in his eyes, the loving one that he almost never showed unless with me or Hailey.

"Of course I did. I remember how much you used to play the old one at school with me on the piano and pretend you were the Phantom in Phantom of the opera." I teased him and watched his face light up.

"You mean that I could play Phantom music here?!" Haden questioned with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hell yeah!! Come on I'll be Christine like in the old days!! But let's go talk to Hailey first." I told him leading him away from the organ. We led him to the girls side of the dorm and it was a weekend so nobody was around and they we're all away for the long weekend.

I knocked on my dorm door and heard a slight "Come in" from the other side.

"Hey Hails I got a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes." I told her as she raised a skeptical eyebrow and did as I said.

I led Hayden into our bedroom which at this point was crawling with musical posters on my side and photo's on Hailey's side of everything her and Haden, sunsets and her and Harry. There was a piece of chalk along with a chalkboard on the wall for inspirational quotes and just random things that crossed her mind.

"Alright Hailey open your eyes..." I ordered once I had Haden sitting on my bed.

"Hayden!! What in the world are you doing here?!" Hailey demanded as she hugged her older brother.

"Well little sister, I got a acceptance letter just like you, but dear old dad kept me for a month solid and I'm sorry about that. Just don't make me go back there, I kinda snuck away from that house. Too many horrible memories." He replied with a shudder. He basically had to be the father figure to Hailey despite them being twins, their mother ditched them at a young age because she got sick and tired of dealing with Hades anger issues. Hades then gave up being a father altogether and built them their own separate home apart from him.

"What do you mean you snuck away?" I asked hoping not to interrupt anything personal.

"Well Ari, my dad found out I had been accepted to come here and then got into a massive hissy fit saying he couldn't loose both of his children and pretty much locked me inside of my room. I had to sneak out of the window on the day I was set to leave that place behind. But, I'm here now!! And I can't wait to break in the organ that you set up for me." He said his eyes briefly showing the pain of the last month which had to have been hard on him as a person.

"Go on then maybe I'll come with just to listen in on this one." Hailey said with a smile as we all started to go down to the musicology room. I had a spare key that Monsieur Lumiere gave me so that I could get inside whenever I wanted to.I let Haden get set up on the organ and replay the overture on the keys completely losing himself inside of the music he loved so much. I still remember first introducing him to the soundtrack and playing it in his bedroom as he wrote his fantasy novels. He loved the character of Erik and made that his dream role to have one day.

"Which one do you want to play?" He asked me once finishing the overture.

"How about the Phantom Of The Opera, Masquerade and Music Of The Night." As I said this all of our other friends walked inside of the room including the newest addition King Ben the first golden boy to join our group.

"Are you the new VK?" Mal asked him with a grin holding out her hand and Hayden shrank into himself.

"Yes I am..." He said quietly. Haden had a thing with strangers he never liked to interact with people he didn't know, in fact he had Aspergers like I did. I gave him the look of understanding and saved him.

"This is Hayden son of Hades and Hailey's twin brother, but he's older." I explained hoping that they would understand why he didn't want to introduce himself.

"Is this true Hailey?" Evie asked her with wide eyes at the thought of Hailey not telling this to her.

"Yes, he has Aspergers as well and he almost never left the house and taught himself instead of going to school. This is his first time at a real school. He was always too scared to interact with other people. I remember when he first met Aria he nearly jumped out of skin when he found out she wanted to be best friends with him as well." Hailey elaborated for us and I for one was grateful for the turn of attention and I could tell Hayden was too.

I signed to him _Are you alright Had? I tried to turn the attention away from you. I know these guys can be really overwhelming at times and if you ever need to escape I have an extra key for the music room here._ He smiled brightly back at me, we used sign language mostly for fun and to have secret conversations behind his fathers back. He signed back _Yes, thank you so much for that. It was like suddenly I had all these people looking at me and that was really scary. It would be great to come here when nobody else is in here maybe we could even get in some private practice time together like we used to?_  I grinned right back at him _Of course I will, why else would you keep me around._ We both started to laugh at each other and sat down to start playing together, the notes instantly coming back to us after months of not playing them together.

"Are you guys going to sing together sweetheart?" Carlos asked me with a smile. He really loved Phantom as well and knew about Haden's obsession with the masked man.

"Yep, we are. It's been a few weeks hopefully we aren't too rusty, I don't like singing Phantom songs without Haden around. We joked that we would one day try out for this show together, but it'll probably never happen." I said as we began the title them of the show...

 _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find, the Phantom Of The Opera is there inside my mind. (Hayden) Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom Of The Opera is there inside your mind. (Me) Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear (Haden) It's me they hear... (Both) Your spirt and my voice in one combined the Phantom Of The Opera is there\here. (Hailey) He's there the Phantom Of The Opera!, Beware the Phantom Of The Opera!, He's there the Phantom Of The Opera!, Beware the Phantom Of The Opera! (Haden) In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery (Me) Were both in you. (Haden) And in this labyrinth where night is blind. The Phantom Of The Opera is here\there inside your\my mind. (Hayden) Sing my angel of music... (Me) He's there the Phantom Of The Opera (Hayden) Sing for me (Me quietly) Ahhhh... (Hayden) Sing! (Me with more intensity) Ahhhh (Hayden) Sing!! (Me with even more intensity) AHHHH (Haden) Sing for me!! (Me with if can believe it more intensity) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Hayden) Sing for me my angel of music!!! (Me highest I can go) Ah,AH, AH,AH,AH (Hayden) I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must play homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you here to serve me to sing for my music... My music..."_ Everyone including Monsieur Lumiere applauded for our performance that we used to practice during when I had sleepovers at their house growing up practically every night.

"That was wonderful!! You must be the newest student and that was one of the best Phantom's I have ever heard in my life." Monsieur Lumiere proclaimed to us as he got up to introduce himself to Haden.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this opportunity." Haden said shaking his hand.

"Which one next?" I asked him kindly missing these moments between as best friends. He was one of the closest people to me because while he loved tricking people and pickpocketing people he was incredibly talented and kindhearted to those he loved. That doesn't mean I haven't had my fair share of tricks played on me, he mostly does them to Hailey, they have had prank wars go on for actual days before. I do have one scar from him on my left check from a fireball coming into contact during a sibling battle because they did happen, and he didn't speak to me for an entire week out of regret.

"How about music of the night if you don't mind that is young man?" Mrs.Potts asked sitting with the rest of my crew on the chairs in the room.

"Oh that one's one of my favorites it's really no trouble at all." He answered with a small smile a tugging his hair behind his ear, a nervous tick that he had.

" _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes purge the thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your sprit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly posses you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In the darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all the thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then will you belong to me. Floating, falling sweet intoxication touch me, trust me. Savor each sensation, let the dream begin let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night."_ Haden finished the song he used to use as a lullaby whenever I would come over and wake up from a screaming nightmare.

"That was beautiful!! Where on earth did you learn to sing like that and play the organ?" Mrs. Potts asked with amazement.

"Ari taught me when I found an old organ in my house that still worked, I was already a decent singer but she gave me a character to truly focus on and learn to act like..." Hayden mentioned quietly but loud enough to be heard in the room.

"That's amazing!!" Evie proclaimed starry eyed at the music that we could make together and Haden was shrinking into himself.

"Can you guys give us a moment? I think your overwhelming him." Hailey mentioned to our friends practically shoving them out of the room. I walked over him and moved him over to the giant beanbag in the corner.

"Are you alright Had? I know they can be a lot of crazy but they mean really well." I told him using a quiet voice and trying to keep him calm from a sensory overload.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just there were so many people praising my talent and I have only ever really had you and Hailey telling me how good I am at playing the organ and studying the Phantom..." Hayden responded melting into the beanbag and frowning.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's just all of your friends are so nice and giving and I'm afraid of getting into devil mode and scaring them all away Ari. Like I did my mother. It's only a matter of time before you will find a better best friend." Hayden said not looking me in the eye.

"Hey, stop talking like that Haden, your mother leaving was not at all your fault, it was your controlling father trying to run her life. I will never find a better best friend unless it's Hailey, Harry or my boyfriend Carlos. But, I trust you and sure, you did throw that fireball at me all those years ago, but that was because I tried to stop the fight from happening. There's a reason why you've been accepted to this school, and it's because you are a good person despite your upbringing on the Isle like the rest of us." I explained pleading that he would believe me and stop talking bad about himself. I felt his arms wrap around me in a brotherly hug and I remembered all the times he did this when we were children.

"You're too good for me you know that princess?" Haden told me with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"Try I'm just good enough and you protected me since I was really little, I think I owe you more than a good a talk to you." I answered him with a bright smile and a hand lifted to help him up.

"Do you still want to Masquerade, but I need to bring the gang in for the other singers if we're doing that one." I asked him him with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's do that one. We've never preformed that one though we do know how to play it we just never had enough people. Do they know the words?" Haden wondered out loud.

"Don't worry about that one, I have all of the lyric books we need." I told him going to get the rest of my friends. I rounded them up and led them back to the musicology room and sat them down.

"Okay, we've never really played this one but we're giving it a shot. I know not all of you are Phantom Phans so I have all of the lyrics you need if you see you want them." I offered and saw most of them turn them down and start looking to us for the piano opening. "We need to cast for starters if you all want to do this one with us. Carlos if you'll be Raoul with me as Christine, Hailey is meg if she wants, Evie would you be Carlotta, Jay how about Andre, Harry if you want how about Firmin, and if Mal wants to be madam Giry and Ben wants to be Pianigi that would be great..." I asked all of my friends as they nodded their heads and smiled at me.

" _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade... Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve... Splash of puce... Fool or king... Ghoul or goose... Green and black... Queen and priest... Trace of rouge... Face of beast... Faces... Take your turn, take a ride on the merry go-round... In an inhuman race.... Eye of gold... Thigh of blue... True or false... Who is who...? Curl of lip... Swirl of gown... Ace of heart... Face of clown... Faces... Drink it in, drink it up... Till you've drowned in the light, in the sound...(Me and Carlos) But who can name the face... (Everyone) Masquerade! Grinning yellows... Spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Seething shadows burning lines... Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs... Peering eyes... Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you. (Mal) What a night (Hailey) What a crowd! (Jay) Makes you glad! (Harry) Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme (Evie) Watching us, watching them! (Mal and Hailey) And all our fears are in the past! (Jay) Six months... (Ben) Of relief! (Evie) Of delight! (Jay and Harry) Of Elysain peace! (Mal and Hailey) And we can breathe at last! (Evie) No more notes! (Ben) No more ghost! (Mal) Here's a health! (Jay) Here's a toast to a prosperous year! (Harry) To the new chandelier! (Evie and Ben) And may it's splendor never fade! (Harry) Six months! (Mal) What a joy! (Hailey) What a change! (Jay and Harry) What a blessed release! (Jay) And what a masquerade! (Me) Think of it a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it. (Carlos) But why is it secret, what have we to hide? (Me) No, Raoul don't let them see. (Carlos) Well let them see. It's am engagement not a crime. Christine what are you afraid of? (Me and Carlos) Let's not argue (let's not argue) Please pretend (I can only hope) You will understand in time (I'll understand in time). (All) Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Hide your face, so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! (Haden) Why so silent good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Juan must loose some weight, it's not healthy for a man of Pianji's age. And my managers must learn that there place is in the office not the arts. As for Miss Christine Daee, not doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good, she knows though should she wish to excel, she still has much to learn. If her pride will let her return to me her teacher, her teacher... Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!"_ We all finished singing and started laughing at each other.

"Your really good at playing that organ Haden!!" Evie complimented with a grin and a hug. I watched Haden stiffen under the embrace for a moment before he just gave in to the hug.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate you welcoming me in so easily..." Haden mentioned quietly.

"I told you my best friends are always welcoming people Haden. You're not gonna need to be alone anymore, I know you've been alone for so long brother but that changes now. Auradon doesn't know the pranks that are bound to happen with the both of us here now." Hailey told him teasingly and gave her brother a hug that was instantly received.

"You two do prank wars?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea, Mal!! Their prank wars are super intense and I usually have to get in the middle of them in order to make them stop pranking each other because usually they start bragging me into them." I explained with a laugh bubbling up in my throat.

"Like give us an example..." Evie asked looking scared. I had the perfect story in mind and this one always made me laugh at their wackiness of how far they would go.

"Okay I love this prank!! It was one that Haden pulled on Hailey three years ago, I was in space with Yondu for the weekend so Hayden figured it was the perfect time to continue one of their prank wars without me around to intervene. So Hailey had these blue and black converse shoes that she loved because my cousin Dizzy made them for her birthday and they had little crowns on them. There was a pound in the backyard of there house that was just kinda there and Hailey can't swim and Harry hates water that's not clean thus he hated going into that pound to grab things. So when Hailey and Harry were asleep this punk snuck into Hailey's room and grabbed the converse. He ran out of the room when he finally found her sneakers and outside to the pound but at that point Hailey and Harry woke up because Haden tripped over something in Hailey's disaster of a bedroom. Hailey scoured to find what her brother had taken until she screamed "Haden Where In Hades Name Are My Favorite Converse!!" And when he didn't answer her she panicked and tried to rush after him with Harry right on her tail. They found Haden outside in front of the pound and he is about to drop in the sneakers and right as he does he hears the blood curdling scream of 'Hayden GODDAMMIT!!' coming from his younger sister. Now, these two can't get there hair wet for more than two minutes without a break  otherwise there hair will go out because their hair is part fire and the pound was extremely deep down. So she glanced at Harry expecting him to dive down there and retrieve her shoes but he was too busy laughing at the fact that this was what they woke up to. Hailey is not the strongest swimmer so she had to dive down and just go for it. By the time she found her sneakers at the bottom of the pound she noticed there was mud down at the bottom and thought hmm payback for my idiot brother so she grabbed a giant fistful of mud to throw in her brothers face. But, her brother was hysterically laughing and she aimed wrong and hit him in the mouth and he got a mouth full of mud!!" I retold this story and everyone in our group started to laugh hysterically including the twins themselves.

"Alright for the record before this happened she deleted all of the story I was writing on purpose knowing that I would never get it back and knowing that it was my biggest passion at the moment and it took forever to get the smell of mud of my mouth..." Haden told them as he finished laughing at the memory.

"I came back down the next day from space and went over there for a sleepover once my mom fell asleep and I could hear them arguing from outside of the house!!" I recalled barking out a laugh as we all went to the bakery for breakfast that day.     


	18. The finale

_ The road from creating our version of She Loves Me was a whirlwind of rehearsals, lunch meetings for costumes that we should wear, getting to know my fellow cast members and celebrating my birthday with my dad and Rocket. They took me out of school for two whole weeks and they took me to Disneyland and all around the galaxy. I think that Rocket ended up really liking me, at least that’s what my dad tells me. He just deals with love in a different way, similarly to my Uncle Yondu. I still do miss him a lot, but everyday slowly gets easier and I learn new ways to cope with that loss. I found that watching the movies that he gave me really help me and writing down the emotions that I am having on a piece of paper is also really helpful with coping. I still do dream about him every once in awhile if I had a rough day or I just miss him more badly than normal. Harry is working with me on keeping the level headedness that is necessary when I’m performing. During our first rehearsal I had a minor sensory overload but I am getting used to the way that I perform in front of far more people than I’m used to. Tonight’s the opening night for our show and it’s slightly nerve wracking but I think that i’ll be perfectly fine. My dad and Rocket had promised me that they would be there. That’s probably the only reason that I’m not freaking out deep down inside. I have to make them proud of me. They work so hard and argue so often so I have to make this worth their trip down here. I know that they’re both proud of me in different ways but I’m just glad that my dad came back to me.  _

I woke up and smacked my alarm clock and Hailey just pulled the covers over her head and groaned deeply. I heard a knock on the door and Haden came running into the room. 

“Woah Haden where’s the fire?” I asked him as he sat quickly down on my chair next to the piano. 

“Don’t tell Hailey, but Mal is after me.” I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. 

“What did you do to her this time?” 

“I swear that I was just trying to get a potion for my writing to stop having a authors block, but I might have accidently turned Ben into a salamander…” I started laughing so hard at the idea of our newest friend member wandering around in the body of a salamander. 

“Oh my gods, that’s so horrible!! You’re having writer’s block again?” Haden was a brilliant fantasy fiction novel writer and wrote this really popular series about medieval times and his own universe. 

“Yeah it sucks, but I think I have an idea for the main character now, use what just happened and make that a plot device.” Hailey threw back her covers and glared at her brother. 

“You’re here before ten am Had, what happened now?” She raised her eyebrow in question and then Mal barged into our room. 

“There you are!! Change him back this instant!! How many times have I told you that you need to stay out of my potions!!” 

“I just wanted some ideas for my books I’m really sorry, but I just don’t know how to change him back.” He glared at the floor in a coping method when she was staring at him. 

“Why not just do what normal people do? Like take a break from writing? You just finished a whole book Haden and it’s doing great.” Mal mentioned and I smiled at him. 

“Alright fine naggers, you all win. I’ll take a few months off. I just want people to love my books…” 

“And they do dear brother, more people will learn to love your wacky and quirky style of writing.” I remembered one of my favorite pranks between the three of us. 

“Hey Hails, remember when you deleted all of Hayden's book on accident?” Haden gave me his half angry half embarrassed glare. 

“We discussed that never happened, why do you keep bringing that up?” Mal laughed at all of us for being the crazy teens that we were. 

“Alright this prank I gotta here. What happened?” Mal asked sitting down on my bed and grabbing my favorite pillow. 

“Hailey your prank your story.” Haden told her sitting on my giant purple fluffy bean bag and pulled out his laptop. 

“So this was right after he threw my favorite converse into the giant muddy river outside of our house and so the first thing that I thought after having Dizzy remake my sneakers since they were pretty much ruined after that expedition. So I had spent the entire next three days in my room trying to think of an idea to prank him back. Then I remembered that he had this idea a few months ago to write this story about medieval times with a main character that was a young and up and coming wizard who was comically bad at his job to the point where he was bumped down to jainter for the master that he worked for. So I snuck into his room to find his laptop to erase all the memory but shutting down his laptop with some advice that Carlos had given me that day. He just told me to shut down the laptop if it was possible. Haden had his laptop for schoolwork since he never went to school with other people and dad was never really around to care just knew that he had a really expensive laptop for schoolwork. I found the laptop rather easily and stepped over his coffin, yes he sleeps in a coffin, I never really questioned it. His room was really clean actually and his laptop was on his nightstand. I grabbed it and took off running to my own room where Ari was waiting because it was another sleepover night. We were watching a movie on the TV and she just turned around and rolled her eyes at me since she knew what my plan was automatically. She just said to me ‘you know he’s going to kill your right? Is a simple prank really that worth it Hails?’ I just nodded and wiped the memory on his laptop and brought it back to his room. When he woke up the next morning he was in full on devil mode since I had also deleted all of his work for classes, so now he was failing every last one of them. We got into a huge fight that Aria tried to break up but Hayden accidently hit her with one of his blue fireballs. He automatically stopped the fight and hid from her for an entire week because he thought that she hated him. It took her baking his favorite kind of cookies in our kitchen for him to forgive himself and we all had a sleepover that night just watching movies and laughing at nothing really in particular.” Hailey retold the story that involved my scar on my left cheek that will probably always be there. It added to the amount of scars plus it matched my other scar on my right cheek. 

“Jesus you guys are insane!! Without Aria you two probably would have killed each other at this point. But, I always wondered where that scar had came from I always thought that it was your horrible mother.” I shuddered at the sound of her name even being called that. 

“No. That was my right cheek. She threw my first walkman and broke it with my face, simply for accidentally spilling a glass of orange juice on my dress and getting a B+ on a test in math…” I pushed a lock of red hair behind my ear and wanted to plug in my earbuds but my walkman was all the way over by my nightstand.  

“So that’s why you’re always studying so hard and why all your clothes are so elegant and why you’re so careful with everything. That makes a lot more sense now, I guess I never really focused on your home life. Really any of you, I guess I was so focused on my own homes to worry about any of your’s.” I sighed, I was getting along a lot better with Mal now that I was getting older.  Mal glanced at my desk and saw the opened letter with my name on it. 

“What’s this?” This was what I was dreading when somebody would find those checks that my mom kept sending me. 

“There checks that she sends me. Hey, don’t worry about me, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll never have to see my mother again and that doesn’t really matter to me. I’ll just take the money that she sends me and not ask questions.” I smiled at them and Mal looked at me skeptically. 

“You sure that you’re alright with the whole abusive mother thing?” 

“I don’t know about alright, but I tend to think of it like Rafiki in the Lion King ah yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it.” I explained my point of view and she nodded. 

“That’s a really optimistic way of thinking about it, I wish that more people thought that way about bad things.” Hailey noted and she put an arm around her brother and he looked up from his laptop and sent her a small smile. 

“It’s the way that my dad taught me to think actually, he sat me down after finding a new walkman for me when mom broke my old one. He told me that sometimes the people closest to us aren’t the best people for us. That sometimes people are just bad people and there’s really nothing you can do to change their minds. I thought that it was the wisest thing that anybody had ever told me. It’s still is one of the most intelligent things that I’ve heard from not just him, but from anyone really.” I had never really told anyone about my dad before because I missed him too much for me to talk about him. But, now that he was back it was a lot easier for me to openly talk to people about the amazing person that he was. 

“Your dad is so awesome!!” Hailey said at the same time as Hayden asked. 

“Wait, what hold up, Peter is back in your life?” 

“Yeah, that’s right you were busy writing when he came to get me for my birthday. He’s been back in my life for about seven months now. I was taken by Uma back to the Isle and Harry teamed up with my dad to get me back from her. He took us to space for a few days afterwards and told me what happened to Uncle Yondu…” I explained to Hayden and his eyes widened. 

“Yondu died?!” He exclaimed and I nodded gesturing to the necklace around my neck. 

“Yes he left me his final arrow that he used to use, a bunch of DVD’s and a brand new walkman. I got a tattoo in his honor actually, on my right arm.” I rolled up my right sleeve to show him my tattoo. 

“That’s really beautiful actually, let me guess that’s when Harry got his.” I nodded through my tears from just talking about him. 

“Can I see the arrow?” I went to my bed stand to grab my arrow and handed it to Haden. 

“Here it is. You want me to show you how it works?” He nodded his head excitedly and I took them all outside to show them what I had learned from Krags when I was on my dad’s ship. I began to whistle and the arrow took off towards the sky and they all were in awe of the arrow that was soaring through the sky. 

“That’s incredible!! I take it that he taught you to use it when you were younger?” Mal asked me and I shook my head. 

“Are you kidding me? My dad wouldn’t let me anywhere near any sort of weapons or anything of that sort. I learned everything I just did from Kraglin when he went with my parents to visit Disneyland and multiple other planets.” I explained to her as I rushed to go and grab the arrow. 

“That was really, really, really cool!! I’m so sorry for your loss though. He was amazing!!” Hayden wrapped his arms around me in a hug that they all joined in. I just realized that we were all out on the grounds in our pajamas. 

“Uh guys, you do know that we’re all still in our pajamas and everyone is looking at us weirdly?” I asked our trio at the moment. They all laughed at me and I blushed as they all let me go. 

“Are you excited for tonight? Nervous? Bit of both?” Mal questioned putting her arm around my shoulders in a protective fashion. 

“Actually I’m not nervous at all, ask me in about seven hours though when it’s half hour. I am really excited to see my dad and Rocket again I miss those two a lot right now.” I opened the door to my dorm room and waved to them as they all went to their own dorms. 

“What to wear today….” I asked myself perusing through all my dresses and trying to find my favorite one. I found my favorite one that was clean a lime green long sleeved one that had a gold crown on it with bright yellow leggings one of my favorite things that my mother actually gave me. I got into the shower to wash my hair and get that clean with my cotton candy shampoo and conditioner. I got out of the shower to brush through my bright red hair with my favorite hairbrush that my dad gave me for my birthday when we were in Disneyland which was a Minnie Mouse themed one. I got on the dress and put on a bright green bow in my hair and waited for Hailey to finish getting ready for her day. I glanced at the piano and began to play one of my favorite modern theme songs for a Broadway character. Carlos took me back to New York to see Spongebob the Musical. There was a song in there called Simple Sponge. I began to play the Panic! At The Disco song on my piano with a bright smile on my face. 

_ “Sure, I spend my days floating around head in the clouds and my feet on the ground. But there is more to me than just my name give me a chance and I could change the game. And maybe one day Mr. Krabs will say ‘The Krusty Krabs your’s it’s your lucky day!!’ That is what I always wanted then I could finally say I’ve done it. Let me have adventure be a contender and more ‘Cause you’re not a simple a sponge I wish he would see I’m not just the sponge next door ‘cause you’re not a simple sponge. There’s gotta be a better way a way to save this town I love. But how do I stop the end of the world? Am I just a simple sponge? No you’re not a simple no you’re not a simple sponge. So what if I’m a sponge? It’s what I wanna be there isn’t anyone who stretches like me. Employee of the month two years in a row undisputed master of my own dojo. And everyone here knows that they can depend on this expert jelly fisher who’s a trusted friend. I can eat a lot of ice cream I can even play my nose like- Let me have adventure be a contender ‘cause you’re not a simple sponge can’t he see I’m not the sponge next door? No you’re not a simple- I wish that I could turn back time I never want my world to end. I only wanna to hang out with my friends but fear, I fear is dragging us down. And now there’s panic that’s run amok in my simple town. No, no, no… NO!! Just give me adventure I’m a contender and more ‘cause I’m not a simple sponge, I’m real sure I’m not the sponge next door  no you’re not a simple sponge. I’m gonna find a way a way to save this life I love and I’m gonna stop the end of the- No!! You’re just a simple sponge. You’re wrong Mr. Krabs I’ll find a way to stop that volcano from erupting. You are still a simple sponge. I’ll use science like Sandy said. I’m gonna need her on the team. ‘Cause you’re just a simple sponge.’ And Patrick too; he’s super strong. We’ll be the best team ever!! Sandy’s brains, plus Patrick's brawn, plus my….. Yes a very simple sponge. Well I’m not sure what my thing is, but that won’t stop me. When the going gets tough, this sponge gets going!! No I’m not a simple sponge. Let me have adventure be a contender. I’ll make him see that I’m not the sponge next door. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now at least, I have found a way to save this town I love. I am not a simple sponge!!”  _

“Are you okay over there?” Hailey joked and I laughed at her. 

“Don’t judge me man it’s the best!! I know you don’t like Spongebob, but I love it a lot so don’t be rude.” I rolled my eyes and she smiled at me while slipping on her slip on converse since she hated shoelaces. I grabbed my flats that were bright yellow with little white dots on them and bows on the tips. 

“You sure look bright and colorful today little love, what’s the occasion?” Harry teased as he stood in our doorway waiting for his girlfriend so that we could met the rest of the gang for breakfast. 

“Just felt like it I guess, I’m in a cheerful mood today. I’m so happy to see my dad tonight.” I smiled at my brother figure and he put his arm around my shoulder as we waited for Hailey to finish braiding her hair. 

“Hey slowpoke, we’re gonna be late!!” Harry teased his girlfriend and she came into view only to give him her death glare before finishing her hair. 

“Leave me alone, beauty is worth it.” She joked back and that started their typical adorable bickering of two people in love. 

“Beauty isn’t that important you know.” Harry teased grabbing her hand so that they could walk with me slightly behind them. I was thinking about the Isle. Normally I try to stay away from that train of thought but since Mal brought it up this morning I guess my mom never really did care as much as she pretended to even with me sometimes by buying me most of my wardrobe, all the coloring supplies and art things that I need for school or for my own needs, and just for basic living since she’s a model back on the Isle. I mean true I’ll never say that yes I forgive her or that I love her but still, that sentiment that at the very least she cares or tries to in her own twisted way- before I knew it I walked smack dab into the door of the cafe. I groaned and just opened the door and found where the rest of my friends were sitting. I wasn’t in the mood for people though and I know that it might sound could to them but I just placed my order and went to sit down at a separate table by myself. I heard the sound of Harry’s leather jacket and Carlos’s hiking boots sit on either side of my booth and they were silent before Harry asked me. 

“Princess what’s the matter? Are you worried about tonight?” I shook my head and wiped the tears that were festering in my eyelids. 

“It’s nothing Harry don’t worry about it.” Most of the time I denied that I was ever upset because I liked to solve my own problems but Carlos put his arm around my shoulders. 

“You know you’re a terrible liar right? You can lean on other people we’re your friends and I’m your boyfriend you shouldn’t be keeping all your feelings locked away.” I leaned my head onto his shoulder and Harry took my other hand to draw slight circles into it. 

“Do you guys think that my mother even cares that I’m okay? I mean she knows that I’m alive at least because she just sent me another check. I just wonder if that’s her own petty way of still trying to take control of my life and I should put a stop to her. It’s just what more could she possibly want from me? Like was what she did to me not enough of a crappy thing to do? Could it get more worse even though she’s on the Isle and I’m here-” Carlos cut me off with a kiss to stop me from worrying any further than I already was. I melted into it and heard footsteps of the others coming to our table and he pulled away but kept his arms wrapped around me. 

“So, that’s what you’re worried about, thinking that you’re mom is trying to control you again?” Carlos asked me and I nodded briskly looking down at the ground. 

“I don’t blame you for being scared, in fact most days that’s my biggest fear that my mother will come back and try to keep us apart and possibly break me more than she already has. But, hear this now. You’re safe here, you have all of us protecting you from her. Plus I think you’re dad would rather die than see you in the hands of her ever again.” I smiled warmly at him and Mal gave me a sympathetic look. 

“I’m really sorry for bringing that up, it’s my fault that you’re freaking out now. It wasn’t really my place to make you freakout or have a sensory overload. I shouldn’t have seen that check for you or barged into your own business. How long has she been sending them though?” Mal assessed the situation going into full sisterly mode. 

“Since about the beginning of the school year it’s how I got my sketchbook and all those colored pencils that could probably use some restocking.” I admitted and her eyes widened. 

“Has there ever been anything else?” I thought about it and shook my head. 

“No, just a bunch of checks for money. Even for my birthday it was just a five hundred dollar check for me to spend. I still haven’t gotten around to that, that’s the one that you saw.” All of them including me sighed and before I could panic all of them smiled at me. 

“Well she hasn’t made contact in other way, though I would talk to Peter about that when he gets here.” Hailey noted and I smiled at her. 

“Thanks so much you guys I really appreciate everything that you guys do for me on a daily basis. You all always have my back and I love that you just never ask questions about anything.” I heard a loud coughing coming from above my head and I looked up to see my dad’s sandy blond hair and kind blue eyes. 

“Daddy!!” I ran into his arms and he wrapped me up in his embrace within five seconds lifting me off the ground and collecting me into his embrace right afterwards. 

“Princess, I missed you so much, it’s been so quiet without you on my ship.” He hugged me even tighter to him and I strictly melted into his embrace. 

“Where’s Rocket?” I heard the gently footsteps of paws coming from behind him. 

“Hey Quill where’s the little brat?” He asked and I hugged him which he actually reciprocated. 

“I missed you kid, don’t tell anyone that I said that though.” I smiled at him as he hugged me back. 

“You’re secret’s safe with me Mr. Badass.” He chuckled at me and I heard a faint voice from his shoulder. 

“I am groot.” The little tree said to me and I looked to Rocket for translation. 

“He said that he’s really glad to see ya and that he missed ya a lot.” He smiled at me and ruffled my hair a pet peeve that he knew that I had since he had seen my dad do it. 

“Gah!! Get off!!” I fixed my hair and he laughed fully at me and my reaction. 

“So what did you need to tell me about baby girl?” My dad asked me as he and Rocket moved into a booth. I shrank into myself and just decided to be honest with him. 

“I-It’s about mom. She’s been sending me these monstrous checks for like hundreds of dollars for school here. Never anything else but just money ever since you left the first time. I don’t know why she’s doing it but I’m just wondering if she thinks that this makes her a good mother or not.” I explained to him and his eyes widened. 

“What the hell? Why would she be doing that?” He asked and I shook my head at him. 

“I have no idea why she's doing it, if I did I would have put a stop to it earlier. It’s not like she has ever done anything for me before other than bring me into this world.” Rocket looked up at me looking quizzically at me and my dad.   

“Anyone care to fill me in here? Why’s your mother so awful?” I guess that my dad didn’t tell him much about my mother which makes sense they were never really in love. He only really stuck around for as long as he did for me. 

“My mother, Anastasia is a model back on the Isle. So naturally she makes a ton of money even though we lived in this really small apartment which was sort of on the rich side of town, she spent most of her money on drugs and alcohol. Anyway, she’s always hated me ever since I was really little. See this scar on my right cheek?” I pointed to the large gash and he nodded albeit solemly. 

“I had my first walkman which I used for sensory overloads when I was younger and for school when I was bored during quiet time. I brought home a test with the words B+ great work on it and I was super excited to show it to my mom and then maybe she would love me, I was six alright. I showed it to her during dinner later on that night and accidently spilled a glass of orange juice on a dress that she bought me. She went ballistic on me and took my walkman off my belt and threw it at my face it heavily grazed my face but broke against the smashed wall. That wall has had a huge dent in it ever since.” I felt Rockets paw gently touch my hand and he was crying slightly. 

“I’m really sorry squirt, I see why you never told me about her Quill. It all makes sense to me now.” I heard Baby Groot chime in with his typical response. 

“I am groot.” I looked to Rocket with a small smile when he dried his tears he lifted him gently off his shoulder. 

“He wants to give you a hug.” I lifted him gently to my shoulder and hugged the little plant tightly as he dried the slight tears that lingered there. 

“I am groot.”    
“He said that he will protect you and so will the other guardians of the galaxy. You’re one of us now, we’ve all accepted you.” I smiled at my dad and the little animal who I considered kind of like a second father. 

“Thanks groot, I really appreciate it and thank you for listening Rocket.” I handed baby groot back to his owner and he settled back on his shoulder. 

“I’ll see if I can talk to your mother today while you’re in play rehearsal. I know that she probably won’t listen to me, but this isn’t right. I know that she makes more than enough money, but she shouldn’t be sending you that much money after everything that she’s done to you.” My dad sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. 

“I am groot.” I laughed at one of my favorite members of the Guardians Of The Galaxy. 

“He said that he’ll stay here to watch you practice, I’ll go with you though Quill. I think I have a few choice words to say to this Anastasia person. And don’t think about stopping you either of you. My mind's made up.” I smiled shyly at him and my dad grinned at his companion. 

“Well if you’re mind’s made up then so is mine. I’m coming with the two of you and so is Baby Groot. I have all of my lines memorized and it’s only ensemble practice tonight. I need to do this. I can’t move forward if I don’t confront everything that’s going on here.” I responded and they both gave me wide eyed looks.  

“Are you sure babygirl? You want to do this?” My dad asked making me look at him with my matching blue eyes. 

“I’m positive. I have to do this.” 

“Well if it’s something that you have to do, I’m right behind you.” Rocket reassured and I smiled at him.   

“Look who’s growing a heart, never thought I would see that happening.” Rocket growled at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up Quill, just because I suddenly care too much about your daughter doesn’t mean that I have a heart.” I smiled brightly at him anyway because I understood that he was only using his coping mechanism which is insults. 

“I understand Rocket, you’ve been through a lot so have I. We just go about it in different ways.” He gave me a hug before looking in my eyes since I had a hard time with doing so with people. 

“You’re a really bright kid, you’ve got a lot of heart for a lot of people. I think that’s why I accepted you so quickly. I saw the girl who knew loneliness almost as well as I did. When Yondu died I saw the girl who was hurt like the rest of us about the death of someone who we all wished we had more time with. He loved you though, and so do I. I’ll admit that it happened sooner than I thought but he warned me that if I ever met you, you had this way of working into people’s hearts. Even the hard hearted people who try their hardest not to care about people like me.” I gave him another giant hug that my dad joined in on. We stayed there for probably more than humanly necessary. I heard the click of a camera and looked over to see Carlos taking a snapshot of the moment. 

“If you don’t send that to me hon, we’re going to have some issues.” He laughed at me, actually they all did. 

“So you’re the downstairs neighbor all grown up, I think we need to have a little chat.” I groaned but knew that my dad was only doing this to lookout for me and my heart. Carlos moved next to Rocket and Baby Groot and Rocket took my hand actually. 

“I know that in terms of best father figure that I’m not on that list in the slightest. I wasn’t put in the best situation when Arianna was born. Anastasia forced me to chose between staying with her and even hid my ship from me in her effort to keep me around. So it wasn’t really a choice at all. It was more like a mutual deal between the two of us. I would get to live with her but was pretty much stay at home dad watching over Aria. I’m not complaining that was the main thing that kept me around for as long as it did. I love my daughter with everything in my being and I don’t regret her for an instant. Fatherhood was never something that really came to my mind until I first heard her laugh at my silly faces. She’s my baby girl and while I know that you love her more than anything, hear me now Carlos De Viel if you ever break her heart you’re gonna have the world’s strongest team up of aliens and other supernatural creatures on your bad side.” My dad threatened and Rocket grinned at me. 

“Same goes for me. I don’t usually show a heart to anyone, but with Aria it just kind of happened way sooner than I had planned. But, I don’t regret it. And if you break her heart like Quill said, all of us will be after you with all the power that we have. We consider her one of us now.” Roket told Carlos and he grinned at all of us and Baby Groot wanted his own say. 

“I am groot.” 

“He said that he agrees with all of us here, but he thinks that you two will turn out perfectly fine in the end. He said that the best couples all have their arguments and to be prepared for that.” I smiled at my boyfriend and he blushed at all of us. 

“I’m glad that you all care so much about her, I know she’s not used to it and neither am I persay. I don’t intend on hurting her though. I’d rather die in fact then hurt her I love her too much to do that to her. I want to be with her forever. I don’t remember ever being this happy.” Carlos told them grabbing my hand that Rocket wasn’t holding. 

“Have you two been to New York recently?” My dad asked leaning his head back against the cushions of the booth and me and Carlos started laughing at each other. 

“We have actually dad. Please don’t judge me here it was a really good show with a lot of heart to it. It was SpongeBob the Musical. They collaborated with all these different artists. They had David Bowie, Panic! At The Disco wrote the I want song for Spongebob, Sara Bareilles wrote a song for a gang of pirates, Cyndi Lauper wrote this awesome power song for the three main characters, Plain White Tee’s wrote a best friend song for Spongebob and Patrick, They Might Be Giants wrote a tap song for Squidward, Yamada Adams wrote a gospel song for Patrick, and so many more were signed on to work on it and all the music blends together really seamlessly despite all the artists having a completely different style of writing.” I tried to explain this to him but he was laughing too hard at just the sheer idea of the show. 

“Oh my god… I never thought that I would ever see the day that would be happening on Broadway. It sounds really amazing though, plus how could you go wrong with David Bowie? Was it written before he died?” My dad asked and I smiled sadly at him. 

“Yes I think so, it might have been last big project before cancer took his life.” I remembered that day like it was yesterday. At least it was planned unlike with Tom Petty last month that just came out of freaking nowhere. 

“Yeah, that one kind of just hit me close to home, maybe since I raised you on both Bowie and Petty but they were artists that really inspired me in my youth. Sara Bareilles though, didn’t she write the music for Waitress?” I nodded my head excitedly and so did Carlos. 

“Yes she did write the music for Waitress, her song in Spongebob is absolutely hysterical. I really loved Wesley Taylor as Plankton.” Carlos mentioned and I smiled at him. 

“Yeah he was brilliant too, one of my all times favorites when I was younger.” I remembered watching the older season with my dad when I was younger it was one of my favorite memories. 

“I loved Squidward and Plankton, hands down they were my favorites. They just always made me laugh when I would watch them Aria. Your’s was Sandy and Plankton right?” I nodded in remembrance of a simpler time when that was my biggest fear that I would get my television time taken away and me and my dad couldn’t watch Spongebob. 

“My favorite was always Sandy of course she’s what sort of inspired my love for technology though I always loved Spongebob’s never ending positivity.” Carlos smiled at my dad and I back together again and interacting with each other. I took a deep breath and stood up from my seat at the booth. 

“Alright, let’s go and talk to my mom. Get this over with.” I cracked my knuckles and all my friends froze at their booth. 

“You’re what?!!” They all exclaimed at me I took a deep breath before explaining this to them. 

“Me, my dad, Rocket and Baby Groot are going to the Isle to talk to my mom about  this whole money disaster. I want to fix this problem before it gets way too out of hand. You guys aren’t going to succeed in stopping me. My mind’s made and this manipulation game has been going on for far too damn long. She needs to know that what she did to me is absolutely not right.” I explained hoping that all my friends would understand why this was so important to me as a person. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I think that she’ll be perfectly fine without us.” Mal said at the same time as Carlos and Harry affirmed. 

“We’re going too.” I raised my eyebrow at them but let them follow the four of us out to my father’s awesome ship. We entered the ship and prepared for liftoff. I saw Drax on the ship as well. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he sat on the other side of me Harry, and Carlos. 

“We’re off to the Isle to confront my mother. She’s been sending me these monstruous checks that I don’t even need. I already have a job working with Mr. Lumiere my music teacher. I tutor people who want to learn the piano or take singing lessons on the weekends. She’s never been the best person and was even abusive to me in some cases. Now she decides that she gets to send me all this money? I don’t want anything from her.” I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground while Drax was quiet for a couple of moments. 

“I’m sorry about that. No one should ever have to really deal with that sort of thing. Especially not you. You’re the sweetest person that I have ever met. I want to help you out here.” I smiled shyly at the blue alien and shook my head. 

“No, but thank you anyways Drax. We don’t really have to fight her on this one. She just needs a good talking to.” 

“If you say so.” He left without another word to us and went back to doing his own thing. 

“Was that Arianna I just heard?” Krags came running out of the space where he was staying and I waved to him. 

“Hiya Krags!!” He gave me a big hug which was easily returned on my part. 

“It’s good to see you. I heard what you’re plan is but can I at least come? I just want to help.” I nodded my head at the man who always treated me like a younger niece to him similar to how my Uncle Yondu treated me. 

“Oh so you need the guy who shot me in the neck but not me?” Drax asked from his space where he was playing cards with Mantis. I laughed at Kraglin’s  first attempt at learning how my uncle’s weapon of choice actually worked. 

“In his defence he has gotten way better at the arrow and so have I in all honesty. It’s one of the hardest weapons to wield properly. Much harder than anything that I have ever had to deal with.” I told him as we all laughed at each other and sat down together. 

“I’m excited to see you perform tonight Aria. It’s been awhile since I’ve heard you perform anything.” Krags mentioned as he sa down across from me and my friends.

“It’s been awhile for performing in front of people for me in general. I’m a little nervous but mostly excited to bring these characters to life that I have spent most of my life loving.” I told him and my two best friends and I saw the impending fog that led to the Isle. 

“God that place is still hideous.” I laughed at Rocket’s sarcasm and moved to sit in between him and my dad. 

“Are you nervous honey?” Carlos asked me putting his arm around my shoulders. 

“I mean yeah, that women terrifies me in more ways than one. But I need to do this. It ends here and now.” Harry sat down next me handing me a sweater that he found with a hood. 

“This had your name on it. It suits you I think.” I took it off my shoulders to see that it was blue with a bright pink star on the back and said Guardian Of The Galaxy. 

“I love it, it suits me perfectly.” I took some deep breaths as my father landed the spacecraft on the outskirts of town. I zipped up the sweatshirt and made sure that I kept my breathing under control. I exited the spacecraft with my two best friends, my dad, Rocket and Baby Groot, Krags and… 

“Drax!! What did I tell you?! Oh nevermind, come on. Just promise me that you won’t hurt my mom.” I made him swear to me and he nodded his head. 

“I promise that no matter what she says about you I will not hurt her.” I took that for an answer and we all walked the short distance to the apartment. I looked up at the somewhat ritzy apartment complex where most of the villains who made a really great wage lived. 

“This is the place.” I summed up and Peter nodded. 

“Alright gang, this is the place where my ex girlfriend the piece of work Anastasia Tremaine lives. We cannot hurt her in anyway but if she so much as lays a hand on you Aria, I cannot promise that nothing will happen.” I gulped nervously and tried to control my breathing but it wasn’t working. I heard Rocket mess around with his stereo. I then heard the a song that was so familiar to me as a person begin to play through the speakers. 

_ “Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom well who am I to keep you down? It’s only right that you should play the way you feel. Play the way you feel it but listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness. Like a heartbeat drives you made in the stillness of remembering what you had and what you lost and what you hold and what you lost. Thunder only happens when it’s raining players only love you when their playing.  Say women they will come and they will go when the rain washes you clean, you’ll know, you’ll know, you’ll know. Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions I keep my visions to myself. It’s only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and have you any dreams you’d like to sell? Dreams of loneliness… Like a heartbeat drives you mad in the stillness of remembering what you what you had and what you lost and what you had and what you lost. Thunder only happens when it’s raining players only love when their playing. Say women they will come and they will go when the rain washes you clean you’ll know, you’ll know, you’ll know. Thunder only happens when it’s raining players only love you when their playing. Say women the will com and they will go when the rain washes you clean you’ll know, you’ll know…”   _

“Thanks Rocket. I think I can go up there now.” I took a couple more deep breaths and felt a gentle tap on my leg. I looked down and saw Baby Groot. 

“I am groot.” He held up his little arms and I picked him up. 

“He said that he wants to make you less anxious. Carrying him on your shoulder always helps me when I’m stressed or things just get to be too much.” Drax translated actually and I turned to look up at him.    
“You can understand him?” I wanted to be able to understand the little guy too maybe I could one day. 

“I am groot.” He replied I guess that I said that outloud. 

“He said that if you spend the more time with him the easier it gets to understand him. We can all understand him now and you will too.” He put his little arms around my neck and I smiled at the little plant. 

“Thanks little buddy.” I kissed his forehead gently and he blushed a little bit. I looked around for my father. 

“Quill already went up there if that’s what you're wondering. Took your boyfriend and the pirate up there too.” I led the three of them up to my old apartment building and I smiled at them. I stopped in front of the room above Carlos’s mother’s old loft like apartment. 

“This is what used to be my home.” I went to open the door but it was already wide open. I could already hear the yelling coming from what actually sounded like my mother and Harry?

“Why do you bother defending the freak anyhow?! I thought that you were dating the emo goth girl?” I heard Rocket stop behind me. 

“Don’t tell me that voice was her’s?” He asked in shock. 

“I hate to say that yes that was her voice.” I put on foot in front of the other until I stopped outside of her bedroom door which reeked of booze and drugs of momentous proportions. 

“And you’re related to her how?” Drax asked and I smiled sadly. 

“We’ve always been different people I guess…” I opened the door more and watched as my mom’s eyes might as well have turned red with anger. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?! I thought that you went to prissy academy.” She growled at me and I took a deep breath. 

“For the record mother, it’s called Auradon Prep and I am here for a reason to ask about the-” She moved from the table to up and around my face in about five seconds.

“I know damn well why you’re here!! To ask about the checks. And here’s my advice to you next time someone does something nice for you take it.” With that she slapped me hard across the face. I could hear the sound resonate off the walls. That seemed to be the end for Rocket and he jumped onto my shoulder. 

“Hey women, you’ll never touch her again and this will all be over quicker for you then for me.” I smiled faintly at my close friend for caring enough about me to stop me from losing my ever loving mind with my mother at long last. 

“What the fuck?! Alright this is getting really weird, what the fuck are you?!” Rocket of course smirked at her and in a fully natural way retorted. 

“Your worst nightmare here at last to end your reign over Arianna’s life.” 

“I’m her mother!! I fucking gave birth to her!!” That was the last straw for me. 

“When has that fact ever meant anything to you?! It never has, you’re the worst mother in the entire world!! You have never cared and now all of the sudden the moment that I leave suddenly I get all these checks for thousands of dollars that I don’t even need?!” 

“Everyone needs more money sweetheart I thought that I taught you better. We need money for nice clothes and so that all the men look at us.” That was it for my dad apparently too who had just been standing there trying his damndest to keep his mouth shut. 

“That’s it Anastasia!! I thought that maybe after all these years there was a chance that maybe just maybe you were less pety that I loved my daughter and never really you. Apparently I was wrong. You’re still the vain wicked stepsister that you were to Cinderella just to your own child. Don’t you realize how twisted that is?! That you can’t let go of the fact that I raised her and not you?! I was always home with her to help her after school especially after her diagnosis-” 

“Don’t you dare talk about that day!! The day that I regretted giving birth to the girl who can’t even look people in the fucking eyes or make conversation with a stranger!! How’s she supposed to met somebody and get me grandchildren?!” Carlos was in front of me in an instant. 

“She did met somebody, she met me Miss Tremaine. She’s my girlfriend.” I smiled at him but moved him out of the way so that I could face whatever blow with Rocket still with one arm around my neck and Baby groot still clinging to my neck as well with Drax behind me. 

“My diagnosis wasn’t a bad thing mother, in fact it was a great thing. It brought me here. Made me stronger. Made me more kind and caring towards those around me-” 

“When do those things matter in the real world though?! It took you nearly eighteen years to get a boyfriend?! I had my first boyfriend when I was seven years old. It took you nearly eleven years longer to get to that point, and you’re boyfriends just as much of a coward as you are!! What have you done with your life that I haven’t had to help you with?!” My mother screamed at me and hit me across cheek Rocket jumping off my shoulder to kick her down onto the floor. 

“I told you lady, you touch her again that you would be really sorry.” He kicked her side and I smiled at him while trying to pull him off her so that I could talk to her like a civilized person. 

“Rocket, get off her. I’m doing this the way that my uncle told me to-” 

“He wasn’t even your fucking uncle!! Would you let that go? The fact that nobody ever gave a rat's ass about you and all your friends are just sticking around because they pity you.” She was using all the stops to finally break me and I hated to admit that it was working until Harry moved from the doorway to wrap his arms around me. 

“Why won’t you let it go Miss Tremaine? The fact that your daughter is actually a good person and not petty like you are? Is the fact that Arianna has friends despite her little social disease-” He tried to defend me but my mother cut him off. 

“Little?! That ‘social disease’ fucking destroyed my relationship with Peter!! It was your fault that he left did he ever tell you that since he got back? That he had a choice and chose leaving you behind because you were holding him back.” My dad was in front of her in an instant. 

“Will you ever stop trying to manipulate her? Aria knows that I never had such a choice in the matter of leaving her. I told her that when I first picked her up after leaving a few weeks later I came back with Yondu so that they could talk about what was happening back here at home. And believe me when I say that she is grown up to be everything that you aren’t. Kind, caring, smart, artistic, good-hearted, stronger than you’ll ever know. God she took down Uma, her old bully with almost little to no help from us.” My dad told her softly using his kindness to try to get her to see that I was stronger than she thought I was. 

“Is that true?” 

“Mostly, I got captured but the moment I was free I stopped her with my sword.” I told her and she moved back from me to sit down on her bed. 

“I still think that you’re weak, spineless and you should really learn to look people in the eye. That money was there so that you could provide yourself with the best of the best. I hope that you continue to use it.” With that she fell asleep and I needed to get back to Auradon for half-hour showing. 

“Well that was slightly anticlimactic…” Rocket noted and we all left before we had a confrontation with anyone else’s parents, Carlos’s mom especially. 

“I think that she’s finally proud of me. I don’t know but at least I feel a little bit better now. Thank you all for coming.” I turned to my troop as we all headed back to the spacecraft. 

“Don’t thank us little love, I just wish that I could have been more help. Or been born your actual brother that way I could have protected you from day one.” Harry told me putting an arm around my shoulder. Kraglin stopped behind us. 

“I’m really sorry that I couldn’t do much back there. I really wanted to be more use to you and stopping your mother. I guess she reminded me too much of where I came from.” I smiled weakly at him and gave him a hug. 

“Uncle Yondu would have been proud of you either way Krags. He always loved having you around. Said that it was better than silence at the very least.” He got a good laugh out of that one and smiled at me. 

“Do you um… Still miss him?” 

“A lot yeah. Gets a little bit better everyday. I still dream about him from time to time. Mostly though it’s just me now. That took awhile to get used to. I mean I was so used to him being a constant factor in my life and the decisions that I made and he still is to this day. He’ll always be there to be a part of the choices that you make. He taught me that sometimes even the strongest person sometimes needs the help of others in order to survive.” Krags looked up at me with a fire in his eyes, determination. I knew that look well, my Uncle always said that was my special power. I had the power to help move forward with their lives. 

“He had to be so strong all the time. It was rare even that he would let me make a decision without him in the room.” I smiled at him as we all boarded my father’s ship and I went to sit in between my dad and Rocket with Baby Groot still on my shoulder. 

“I am groot.” I actually understood him that time. He told me that he was proud of me for standing up for myself against the thing that I was so terrified of on the way over here. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you buddy. So thank you, all of you for agreeing to come with me.” I mentioned to all my friends and they all smiled back at me. 

“It was really no trouble, I think she might lay off now that she knows that you don’t need those checks for hundreds of dollars.” My dad told me as we lifted off the ground. 

“I’m really proud of you princess, you were amazing. Was that the first time that you ever truly stood up to her?” Harry asked me when he sat down with me and Carlos in the front of the spacecraft.

“Yeah pretty much. I think it was a combination of having all of you backing me up and the fact that I am so sick and tired of her trying to tell me what to do and how to do it.” Harry put his arm around me as we took the sky’s and Carlos took my hand. 

“I’m insanely proud of you sweetheart. That was amazing. I know that I could have never faced my own mother like that. You should be happy for yourself. You faced her with everything that you have inside of you.” Carlos kissed my cheek and I blushed back at him. 

“Hey you two, no sappiness on my ship!!” My dad playfully teased us and I laughed at him. 

“Leave me alone!! Geez I just faced the she devil and this is how he thanks me?” I asked turning to Baby Groot. 

“I am groot.” I laughed at his response to my question and my dad’s reaction to the question. 

“Really I’m the pilot of this ship and you’re calling me ungrateful?! Who do I willingly share my zune with on a daily basis?!” 

“I am groot.” 

“I am not ungrateful will you please stop calling me that, I’m grateful for all of you guys here. Even the trash panda.” He rubbed in between Rockets ears and Rocket glared at him. 

“How many times have we been through this Quill!! Don’t you ever call me that!!” I chuckled at their bickering that went in until we landed just in time for half hour before the show. 

“Alright I better get backstage, it’s time for half hour.” I hugged them all before running to the theater and to my dressing room where Evie and Mal were waiting for me. 

“You’re back!!” They both gave me this giant massive hug both wrapping their arms around me.   

“Yep, I’m back. I sorted things out with my mother, I don’t think that she’ll be bothering me anymore.” I sat down in the chair while Mal did my hair up in the style that I had sent her for Amelia Bolish and then Evie attached my mic to my hairline. Then I heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in!!” Mrs. Potts entered the side door. 

“Hello my dear. Are you ready to perform?” She asked me with a bright smile and I smiled back at her. 

“I have been ready for a long time. I can’t wait to go out there and sing these songs.” I heard the orchestra start and Mrs. Potts took her leave while I put on my first costume that Evie had made to look identical to the one from the revival of the show. I slipped on the heels that I had to wear for her introduction and went upstairs to wait for my que. After my que I went on the stage to bring the house down which is exactly what happened. I smiled brightly through the entire thing and when it got the bows and Mrs. Potts gave me bunch of roses as her tradition I felt tears begin to fester inside of my eyelids. I had come so far in the past few months that I found it to be amazing sometimes that I was still surviving. But, I knew that as long as I had people that were behind me to support me I would be perfectly fine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I know that I'm kinda bringing this story back from the dead but this is the last chapter. It was a really fun and amazing ride for completing my very first story on this website!! I had a really great time writing these characters and working with all of them has been a ton of fun so thank you all for the Kudos and views you have given my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I'm giving a new fandom a try I loved the Descendants movies. I always wanted to make a perfect girl for Carlos because while I love Jane, I wanted my own character for him to fall for. Jay is my best friend's massive crush and she want her own character for Jay to fall in love with. Hence this story was created and I hope you people enjoy.


End file.
